Love, Lies, and Chances
by ILETUDRIVE
Summary: This short fic Now Complete picks up on April 23, 2004 the day Monica goes off on Sonny and Carly at the hospital. See detailed author's note inside.
1. An unexpected return

Author's Explanation: This story began with a flash fiction challenge I did back in October 2002. You are given a prompt and have 1 hour to write a story that fits the prompt. I have no memory of what the prompt was, but the story I wrote is attached here. I can't post it because it is apparently to risque for this board, so you will need to go offsite to read it. If the link doesn't work e-mail me and I'll get it to you. You need to read _It Was Only Love_ to understand the basis of this four-part continuation that I'm posting now. Arghhh I can't post the link here so if you want to read the original let me know and I'll link you to it via e-mail.

Basically the original fic was set 2 days after Elizabeth stormed out of the penthouse after finding out the truth about Sonny. She found Jason at Jake's they talked briefly then they slept together, and she left him the next morning with only a note saying: _It was only love, and now it's gone._ She left town without any other word and hasn't returned until this story begins. This continuation begins on April 23, 2004 the day when Monica goes off on Carly and Sonny about Michael when he has surgery. Jason's history remains the same, although his motivations have changed, Elizabeth's history, as you will see is vastly different. The other key change is Nikolas was never missing or presumed dead, he's in Port Charles as this story begins.

CYA: I do not own anything only the right to abuse.

Feedback: Do you want to see me beg? Because it can get ugly

Distribution: Ask me first please I'll probably say yes.

Blather: Whether you like it or hate it I would like to hear. Critiques and Critics are welcome, flames are not. The part if very contained only four parts so let me know if you want to read the next.

Stephanie

Love, Lies and Chances

General Hospital

"Michael will be okay," Courtney Matthews-Morgan tried to reassure her husband, then immediately tried to reorder her thinking he was her ex-husband, not her husband. But it was impossible the term "ex" was only a phrase, Jason would always be her husband, her love.

"He's just a little boy." Jason Morgan barely heard her words. "He's already gone through so much."

"Michael knows you're here with him, he knows his parents are here, he will pull through this."

"It's not that easy, you can't just will someone to be alright." Feeling incredibly drained and helpless Jason could merely shake his head. He hated feeling helpless at any time but when it meant he couldn't help someone he loved, like Michael, it was even worse. Why was it Michael that always brought out this feeling of helplessness? It had started when Michael was born, when his heart had needed surgery, an unfamiliar feeling of helplessness had descended on him. The next time he felt that way had been when Michael had been kidnapped. Now he was feeling it again, and again it was while he was waiting to see if Michael would be all right.

Monica's words were still ringing in Sonny Corinthos' ears. It was hard for him to ignore them when they sounded so true. Jason had trusted him with Michael, he had signed away his rights to the boy because he didn't want the boy to be confused or hurt by the constant upheaval in his life. He didn't want him hurt by the way people always fought over him. All Jason had wanted was for Michael to be safe and happy, and what had he gotten?

How many times had Michael and Leticia been sent away because of a threat? How many times had Michael's life been in danger because of the choices he'd made with his life? Michael was just a little boy and he had already been through so much and now there was a chance he could die. Michael could die before he ever really had the chance to live.

Needing reassurance Sonny went looking for the only person who could ever give it to him, his best friend … Jason. Turning the corner that led from the operating arena he came to a halt when he recognized the couple at the nurse's station. He wasn't surprised to see them, but he was surprised to see them together and the familiar anger swirled inside of him making his gut clench. He couldn't help the way he felt he didn't want Courtney anywhere near his family. She had proven herself not to be trusted.

The effort he had made to get to know her had proven to be a waste a time. She might be his blood but she wasn't his family. Since the very beginning she had criticized him, lectured him, condemned him and in the end betrayed him. If she had waited to really get to know him before accusing him of things maybe he would have felt bad enough to try to make her understand, but she hadn't. If he were honest he'd have to admit he hadn't gone out of his way to get to know her either. He had been interested when he first found out about her, but now he believed that interest was more because she had been hanging around AJ, then any real interest in her. Did that make him a bastard? Maybe, but in the end he had been proven right about her, she hadn't been worth it.

All Courtney was to him now was Mike's other kid and Jason's ex-wife. Judging from the way he always saw Courtney around Jason, and her jealous displays he heard about second hand through Sam, he was becoming convinced that Courtney wanted to change the "ex" part. Of course for that to happen Jason would have to change into an entirely new man and walk away from the only life he'd ever known.

One woman had tried to make him do that once before, and she had failed. Jason had loved Robin with every part of himself but he had let her go the first time because he wouldn't or couldn't change who he was for her and she couldn't stay with him the way he was. He'd never seen Jason look at Courtney with even half the emotion he had when he looked at Robin. At one time that had disturbed and worried him but now it merely made him weary.

Turning his focus back to the couple at the nurse's station he wanted nothing more than to walk over and break it up. But given his history with their relationship he knew that would probably backfire and Jason would be upset. He relished the idea of a distraction, but didn't want to add more weight to Jason's shoulders. He knew, even if he wouldn't discuss it, that Jason was as worried about Michael as him and Carly were, and on top of that fear he had been trying to stay away from Michael at times so he didn't make things worse. Christ he didn't know where Jason got his strength from but it never failed to amaze him.

He hadn't been able to help Jason with anything for a long time now so if steering clear of Courtney could help Jason, it wouldn't kill him to do it at least for right now. Unconsciously grimacing he headed in their direction with the intent of walking past them to the elevators to go outside and get some air.

Seeing Sonny's approach Jason couldn't help but tense. He wasn't ready to referee another war of words between Sonny and Courtney. The ding of the elevators came from behind him and it was mere background noise until he felt the impact. Feelings crashed into him and their impact was much like being sucker-punched. In that instant he knew who had stepped off the elevator. Taking a step back from Courtney he turned slowly for his eyes to confirm what he already knew to be true, to confirm that Elizabeth Webber had just returned to Port Charles. When his eyes met hers he expelled a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

How long did he stand there just staring at her, drinking her in, he didn't know. His eyes never left hers. He didn't want to blink afraid she would disappear as she had once before. The only time he had ever daydreamed it had been about her and the day she came to him wearing a tiara. A part of him was afraid that this was just another imagining. Dimly he registered that he shouldn't be staring but couldn't stop, nothing had seemed real to him since she walked off the elevator.

"Elizabeth."

The high-pitched voice broke the spell between them, and once Elizabeth looked away Jason became aware that he had moved closer to her without realizing it.

"Hello Amy. They told me downstairs that my Grandmother is on this floor," Elizabeth addressed the blonde nurse that had spoken.

"She is and she's going to be thrilled to see you." Perpetually cheery, Amy took Elizabeth's arm. "You are going to be the best medicine for her. Once she knew you were coming she stopped giving us nurses a hard time. It's true what they say about doctors and nurses making the worst patients. Ever since Audrey broke her leg and has been bedridden she has been the worst patient on the floor." As Amy spoke she continued to lead Elizabeth toward a corridor away from the nurse's station.

Was it by chance or by design that before turning down the corridor she inclined her head to meet Jason's gaze again. Her steps faltered for a beat then she moved down the hall and was soon out of sight.

Feeling uncomfortable by what she had just witnessed Courtney reached out to get Jason's attention. Her fingers had barely grazed his arm when he jumped away from her. Startled and confused by his overreaction she dropped her hand. Trying her best to regroup she swallowed hard and took a good look at his face. Reading it the words she'd been about to say dried up.

His usually crystal clear eyes were cloudy with such a swirling mixture of emotions it stunned her. His eyes normally were aloof, sometimes angry, or tired but they were always clear. The only times they hadn't been was when Michael had been hurt and when Carly was in her coma. But even at those times she had been able to recognize his feelings, but this time she couldn't get a handle on them. His facial expression, which was normally standoffish, or even guarded, the way it had been the last several months with her, was the closest to shock that she'd ever seen. His focus was on her but she knew he wasn't seeing her. All he was seeing was Elizabeth Webber. Rocked down to her very core she didn't know how she was supposed to feel or react.

The longer he stood there sightlessly staring at her the more unnerved she became. Something in his expression was making her stomach clench in uneasiness. A truth she had never allowed herself to consider was dancing right on the edge of being known and she didn't want to hear it. Feeling flustered, unnerved, even a touch of fear, Courtney stepped back and stammered out an excuse to leave. When he blinked at her words she realized he finally figured out he was staring at her.

"You'll be kept informed."

And like that she was dismissed. Feeling sick to her stomach Courtney hurried to the elevator. Once she was away from him she tried to battle away her unease. She was misreading the whole situation Jason was merely rocked over what was happening with Michael, it had absolutely nothing to due with Elizabeth's surprising return. Elizabeth had no power over Jason, their relationship had been over for more than a year and a half now. Besides Jason had married _her_, he loved _her_. Resolute in her conviction she took one last look at Jason as the elevator doors began to close and some of that resoluteness began to vanish when she saw his eyes fixed on the spot Elizabeth had disappeared.

From the other side of the room Sonny continued his observation, he had been searching for a brief respite from his all consuming fear for Michael, and had just witnessed a doozy. He had just seen the emotion Jason was capable of and it wasn't directed at his ex-wife but his long time friend. The friend Jason had once defied him for, the one Jason had worked with the cops and the Quartermaine's in order to help. Courtney hadn't been the recipient of that look of longing, Elizabeth Webber was. Seeing that look validated one concern he always had harbored over Jason and Courtney's relationship.

One of the primary reasons he had objected to their relationship was one he'd never expressed aloud. Perhaps he'd never spoken it because he didn't want to hear his fear confirmed. Because it would have been confirmed. That one look Jason and Elizabeth had just shared confirmed to him that the only reason Jason had gotten together with Courtney was because Elizabeth was gone. And no matter how much Jason had eventually grown to care about or even love Courtney it was nothing compared to the depth of feeling Jason had for Elizabeth. And judging from Courtney's shell-shocked expression when she left she had finally figured that out as well.

"Jason." Stepping closer Sonny made his presence known.

Disoriented Jason tried to focus, to reassess, too close off some of his feelings, and it was harder to do than usual. "Any change with Michael?"

"Michael's in recovery we should be able to see him soon." Sonny followed Jason's lead and didn't mention the last five minutes. "You want to see him?"

"Yeah." Jason fell into step beside Sonny and to his credit he only took one last look down the hall Elizabeth had disappeared.

Kelly's

Feeling drained yet relieved Jason walked into Kelly's a few hours later with only one thing on his mind and that was food. Michael had come out of the anesthesia and the doctor's were cautiously optimistic that he would make a full recovery. After hearing the news from Monica he'd believed it enough he'd been willing to leave his vigil at the hospital. After a quick meal and a few hours of sleep, he'd be recharged and more able to help Sonny and Carly through the days to come.

Taking his usual seat at the counter he waited a few minutes on Penny to get to him, as usual Kelly's had more people than help but he didn't mind. He'd just placed his to go order when the door opened behind him. For the second time that day he knew who it was without looking. Tension he'd never fully dispelled since seeing her earlier began gathering into a little ball in the pit of his stomach as she grew near.

"Elizabeth." An excited Penny hurried from behind the counter to embrace her long-time friend. "It's so great to see you."

"You too."

From the sound of her voice he knew she was smiling. Sitting quietly he let the sound of it wash over him. He had missed hearing her voice. From the beginning she had talked to him, sometimes she had even talked over him. When he had been recovering from the gunshot wound she would talk to him for hours on end even when he was only half aware. He'd grown accustomed to hearing her voice, it had always been soothing to him, especially at a time when everything else in his life had ricocheted out of control.

"I don't mind waiting."

The actual words, not the sound penetrated this time and he turned to look at her. She had taken a seat at a table with her back to him. Before he realized what he was doing he'd crossed to her table. "Can I join you?"

Elizabeth seemed to study him for a long time before finally nodding. Once seated, he found he didn't know what to say. Normally Elizabeth had taken the lead in directing the conversation, but not this time. The silence had stretched to an awkward point when he finally broke it. "I didn't know you were back in town."

"I just arrived this afternoon. My Grandmother fell and broke her leg in two places, I came back to see her and help her out for a few weeks," she explained.

His spirits seemed to sink at her words. She wasn't planning on staying in town, disappointed he continued on. "I hadn't heard about Mrs. Hardy."

"That's understandable," she learned back in her chair to let Penny set her drink on the table and gave a quick smile of thanks.

It was the smile, that quick flash of teeth that did it for him. The uncertainty he had been feeling for months, no longer than that, for the year and a half since that night in Jakes, the last time he saw her had finally faded. His balance had finally returned. He was too stunned by the feeling to figure out what it meant so he concentrated on her words instead.

The smile faded and her face turned serious. "I heard about Michael. Knowing what he means to you I know your every thought, every feeling, had been for him, and trying to help him."

"I haven't been able to do much for him, just watch him while he's in pain and hooked up to monitors." The words were coated with the familiar feeling of bitterness and helplessness.

"That's not what I hear," Elizabeth countered. "I hear you saved his life when you found him in the first place. And since that point I bet you've been a tower of strength not only for him but for everyone else as well. So give yourself a break."

The time apart hadn't lessened her ability to read him and for that he was grateful. He wasn't sure if he could have handled it, if she hadn't been able to read him. Things had been so strained between them before she left, then added to that was the way she had left. The memory of that last night was still so vivid in his mind, the feelings were still so intense, they were right there below the surface, but he didn't know how to discuss them. He didn't know how he could broach the subject of that last night or even worse her abrupt departure of the next day. Before he could figure it out Elizabeth took control of the situation and changed everything.

"I hear congratulations are in order."

"What?" Puzzled by her words he shifted his focus to her face.

"Your marriage."

Jason flinched.

"Or I guess I should say marriages. I heard you've had a couple since I've been gone." She didn't try to smile just kept her eyes on his. "I saw you with your latest wife at the hospital earlier. So I guess I'm offering a belated congratulations."

"We're not married anymore," Jason blurted out.

"Oh." Looking down at the table she reached for a napkin to clean up the spill from her drink.

Following the movement of her hand his eyes latched onto something that had his heart stopping. "Are…" hearing the scratchiness in his voice he cleared his throat and tried again. "Are you married?" He gestured to the diamond ring on her finger. It wasn't a gold band but it was on her ring finger.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm not married."

Closing his eyes in relief he soon forced them open to study the ring again after another minute he tore his eyes from her ring to meet her eyes. "Are you engaged? Because that looks like an engagement ring."

She looked down at the ring for a minute before looking up at him. "Yes, it's an engagement ring."

With those five simple words the world shifted and he was thrown back to that early October morning when he had read her note of farewell. The devastation wasn't as severe as it had been that day, but there was still a sense of loss caused by her words. What could he say? As she had pointed out he had been married not once but twice since she'd been gone. Granted one of those marriages had been a ruse, but it was a fact. So he had no right to feel disappointed that she had moved on as well.

"Thanks Penny." Elizabeth smiled when the waitress set two different to go bags on their table.

"Elizabeth…" he began only to stop when his cell began to chirp.

Shaking her head with a wry smile Elizabeth got to her feet. "Oh how I remember that cue."

"What?" Puzzled again he pulled out his phone but didn't answer.

"The phone was always your signal to leave," she explained. Picking up her to go order she dropped some bills on the table. "This time I'll be the one to go."

Before he could stop her she walked out the door. Frustrated and even a bit angry, Jason did the only thing he could do, he answered the phone.

"Elizabeth." Seeing her jump at his call Nikolas smiled charmingly. "Sorry I thought you saw me."

"Well I didn't," she grumbled and let him take the bag when he reached for it.

"I saw you talking to Jason," Nikolas inclined his head towards Kelly's. "Did you tell him?"

"No."

"Elizabeth," his sigh was long and eloquent.

"Back off Nikolas it's my life." With that she headed for the docks and the launch to Spoon Island.

Knowing it was pointless to argue Nikolas merely followed her lead. The truth would come out eventually he only hoped she would be ready for it when it did.

Penthouse

It was late when Jason let himself into the penthouse. His earlier plan of eating and grabbing a few hours rest had evaporated in the wake of Elizabeth's abrupt exit, instead he had ridden his bike for hours. Keeping the lights off he moved through the penthouse with ease. Courtney had made superficial changes to the place while she had lived there, but there were certain areas she hadn't touched, one of those places was where he was heading now.

A room off the kitchen, one that had once been an extra bedroom, was now a storage receptacle for items that were no longer on display in the penthouse. Flicking on the light, he navigated his way through the cluttered room until he reached the closet. Opening the door, he pulled a plain wrapped package from its spot on the back wall. He knew Courtney had never found the painting because she had never questioned him about it, the way she had when she had found another keepsake of his.

Turning he spied the keepsake in question. A replica of the Eiffel Tower had been placed on an overcrowded dresser. He wasn't surprised to see it had been relegated to storage. When he had told her it had come from Robin he had seen the way her expression changed. It wasn't that he had displayed it, in fact most of the times he even forgot he even had it. But the fact he had kept it for all these years upset her.

The trinket had been a symbol, a memory of the first person he'd loved. It had been a memory of all the good that had been between him and Robin as well as the first hint of the bad that was slowly being created between them as well. He had asked her for it when he had been lying in a hospital bed recovering from a bullet wound, while she had been in tears, waffling between telling him goodbye and asking him to come with her.

Those days had sewn the seeds of the destruction of their relationship. Robin couldn't handle his life. She wanted him to change, to give up everything for her, she even tried to trick him into changing by asking Sonny to fire him, but it hadn't worked. He couldn't do what she wanted, what she asked. He couldn't pretend to be someone else to ease her fears. Their relationship had several more rounds in it before it was irrevocably broken over what happened with Michael but it had begun its slow destruction those few days in the hospital all those years earlier.

Shaking the memory of Robin away he carried the painting from the back room and into the living room, turning on the lights while he did. Unwrapping it carefully he laid the familiar painting on the pool table. After that morning in the studio, when he had discovered she was gone, the painting had been too painful for him to look at. He could still remember the way his hand had shook as he reached for the note she had left for him.

It was only love. And now it's gone.

Those printed words on the stark white paper had haunted him for months. Every time he closed his eyes he could see those words and would taste the bitterness of loss. That night at Jake's, that one magical night that had meant so much to him, hadn't been real at all. That night he thought had signaled a future for him and Elizabeth yet had meant the exact opposite to her. To her it had meant goodbye. He had wanted to find her, yet every time he picked up the phone to put the wheels in motion he would flashback to her eyes of that night and the hurt that had been reflected there, hurt that he had caused and he hung up the phone. He couldn't make her return and he couldn't follow her. He could only wait and hope she would return on her own. But she didn't do that, and the longer she stayed away the more he didn't care about anything.

It had been almost a year and a half but he finally realized he was still trapped in her studio looking at a note that had ripped his heart out. Everything that he had done, every decision he had made, every action he made or didn't make had been colored by her leaving. It was humbling for a man who prided himself on not telling lies if he could help it, to realize that he had been living a lie for well over a year. The lie was that he had gotten over Elizabeth. He wasn't over her, in fact he was still in love with her.

General Hospital

"Jason?"

The soft voice interrupted his thoughts. "Emily," he shifted to embrace his sister.

"I came back as soon as I could. I would have been here yesterday but Heathrow was fogged in," she explained quickly then took a critical survey of her brother. He looked exhausted. "How's Michael?"

"He's improving. He made it through surgery and the first 12 hours since then, if there is no incident in the next three hours they'll raise his status from critical."

"That's great," she took her first easy breath since Nikolas had tracked her down to give her the news. She hated being away from her family when they were in so much pain. "I wish I could have been here for you."

"There's nothing you could have done even if you were here," he tried to dismiss her concern for him. "Besides I was fine it was Michael who was in trouble."

"Still," she started again then gave up, Jason would never admit he could have used her. She knew his focus had been on Michael, with what was left going to support Sonny and Carly. He was always so strong it was hard to imagine him needing someone to lean on as well, but she had no doubt he could have used someone. Since Courtney had messed him over that duty fell to her. Actually even with Courtney it seemed like it was still her job.

"Emily, I heard you were back." Lucky Spencer broke the moment and Emily hurried away to give him a hug.

Ignoring the reunion Jason turned his focus on Sonny and Carly's approach. Lucky was still someone he didn't like or even trust. Even now that Lucky wasn't brainwashed he still wasn't the same kid that he had once rented a room too. That kid would have lived on the streets before becoming a cop. As far as he was concerned the Lucky Spencer of today was no one he wanted to know or even think about, and yet a part of him wondered if Lucky were there to see Emily or because he had heard Elizabeth was back in town.

"Is there a problem?" Jason addressed his friends when they grew near.

"No. Michael's being examined so the doctor's kicked us out," Carly tried miserably to smother a yawn.

"You need to get some rest," Jason stated the obvious.

"I'll rest when I get my son home," Carly retorted.

Weary with fatigue and drained by the fear she had been feeling for days Carly was ready to explode all over the first person who looked at her funny. A part of her hoped that person would be Monica, her ex-mother-in-law from hell. Try as she might she couldn't banish Monica's sharp accusation from her memory. Because she couldn't banish them, because they had a ring of truth in them, all she could do was bury them with her anger. Now all she needed was to find an outlet for the anger. Where the hell was Sonny's latest brunette trinket when she needed her?

"Elizabeth?" Lucky couldn't believe his eyes when his ex-fiancé stepped off the elevator.

"Emily, Lucky," Elizabeth smiled widely at them.

Lucky wasn't sure if she would be receptive to a hug from him, so he hung back while Emily hurried forward to embrace her. When he saw Elizabeth's gaze shift in Jason's direction he felt a small stirring of jealousy. Even after all this time, even after the therapy, even after all the betrayals he had inflicted on Elizabeth, he still couldn't help feeling upset by seeing the looks between her and Jason.

"What the hell is Miss Muffin doing back in town?" Carly demanded sharply earning a glare from both Sonny and Jason.

"Her Grandmother was injured, she came back to see her," Jason explained briefly.

Sonny's eyes narrowed in response to Jason's explanation. It hadn't taken him long to track Elizabeth down and talk to her, he couldn't help but wonder what else they had talked about.

"When did you get back?" Emily stepped back from her friend. She hadn't realized how much she missed Elizabeth until she saw her again. Letters and phone calls were definitely not the same thing as being there in person.

"Yesterday. I actually stayed at the mausoleum you live in on Spoon Island last night with Nikolas," Elizabeth admitted.

"Nikolas didn't mention that." Emily was puzzled until she remembered Audrey, maybe Elizabeth hadn't wanted to be alone her first night back in town.

"I was supposed to be a surprise, I hope I'm a welcome one. I know I didn't make it back when you were sick…"

"You called, you sent letters," Emily was always quick to forgive.

"Can we go now?" Carly wanted to know. Her desire to get Jason away from Elizabeth was stronger than her own desire to get away from her. She didn't like the expression she saw on Jason's face. As much as she may have hated it she couldn't say she was surprised to see it. He always looked like that when he saw Elizabeth. But just because it was familiar didn't mean she liked it.

Hoping to ward off trouble Sonny nodded in agreement. "The doctors should be finished by now."

"Nikolas," Emily's cry of delight at the recognition of her fiancé faded when she saw the baby he was holding in his arms, it was a child she had never seen before.

Ill prepared for the audience that was greeting him Nikolas hesitated for a second, his eyes met Elizabeth's and when she nodded he stepped off the elevator. The little girl in his arms began to bounce and hold out her arms in recognition. "She missed you," he announced as he crossed to her.

"I missed her too," Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at the joy on the baby's face and reached for the baby. "Come to Mommy."

At her unexpected words silence descended over the motley group. Sonny turned to look at Jason who was standing there, immobile, a look of shock and pain on his face. Whatever they had talked about it was obvious her baby hadn't been a topic of conversation. He was proud when Carly reached out and touched Jason's back in an obvious show of support for their friend.

"Mommy?" Lucky repeated the word in shock. He couldn't have heard that right. Elizabeth wasn't a mother she wasn't even married.

"I don't understand," Emily was every bit as confused as Lucky. Her gaze automatically went to Jason who looked as confused as the rest of them. In fact the only people who didn't look confused were Nikolas and Elizabeth.

Carly had the uncomfortable feeling that the other shoe was about to drop and when it did it was going to be brutal. Her instincts were screaming at her to get Jason out of the area before it dropped but she was immobile as the rest.

Seeing everyone's puzzled expressions Elizabeth took a breath to prepare for her world to change and answered the question. "I'd like you two to meet my daughter Brenna. She'll be a year old June 1st."

Jason's mind began to work again and it raced back in time trying to do the math. Either Elizabeth had been pregnant when she left town and hadn't told anyone about it. Or Brenna had been born prematurely, and if she had been there was a good chance that the little girl with brown curly hair could be his. As much as the idea appealed to him, he instinctively sought to deny it. Elizabeth wouldn't have kept his child from him, she couldn't have. The little girl Elizabeth had settled on her hip turned to look in his direction and he had his answer. His life changed forever when he saw his eyes staring back at him from little Brenna's face.

Let me hear from you if you want the next part.


	2. Revelations

_Thanks so much for your wonderful replies. And to the person who said they hated Liason, boy did they read the wrong author. LOL As a reward here is part 2._

****

**Love, Lies and Chances**

Part 2

General Hospital

"Oh my god!" Carly's cry startled the others gathered beside the nurse's station.

"Let it go Carly," Sonny took her arm to try to pull her away.

"What's wrong?" Lucky asked in puzzlement.

Turning to look Elizabeth found herself face to face with Jason. Judging from the stunned expression on his face he had figured it out. And judging from Carly's rapidly increasing anger so had she. It was nothing less than the reaction she had expected to receive.

"Don't tell me to be quiet Sonny," Carly hissed loudly, jerking her arm free of his restraining hold she moved in on Elizabeth. "You cold-hearted bitch. How could you do this to him?"

Feeling the sting of Carly's heated accusation Elizabeth knew it was only the first of many accusations to come. "Hold your tirade for a minute." Turning to Nikolas she sent up a flag. "Will you take Brenna to my Grandmother please? She doesn't need to hear this."

"Are you sure?" Nikolas asked even as he took the baby. "I can stay for moral support."

"It's okay I can handle this." Nikolas still looked reluctant but gradually moved away from the brewing argument.

"What is going on?" Emily asked even though she had the sickening suspicion she already knew what was causing her brother's unnatural paleness and Carly's temper.

"I'll tell you what's going on," Carly retorted.

"Carly keep your mouth shut," Sonny warned her.

Ignoring his warning she moved closer, her built up temper finally had a target and she would be damned before she tried to hold it back.

Elizabeth saw the train wreck coming but didn't try to stop it.

"There was a time I dreamed about seeing a little girl with piercing blue eyes. Eyes that were the same as her daddy's," Carly began. "Well I finally saw a girl with Jason's eyes today, she just happened to be yours as well."

"No." Lucky's denial was adamant and immediate. He knew Jason and Elizabeth had been drawn together for a time, but to have his child? It was a ridiculous thought.

Elizabeth kept her focus on Jason trying to read his reaction but he wouldn't meet her gaze his attention remained on where Nikolas and Brenna had disappeared.

"That's enough Carly." Sonny tried again to stop his wife.

"No it's not enough," Carly countered. "Are you going to try to deny it?"

"Deny what?" Refusing to be intimidated Elizabeth met her gaze squarely.

"That Jason is the father of that little girl?"

"No." This time it was Emily's turn to deny. Elizabeth could never be that cruel to Jason. Elizabeth knew how much he loved Michael, how devastated he had been when he'd had to give him up. Elizabeth had told her what a good father she thought Jason had been, so there was no way she would keep his child from him. And still the doubt remained. The fact was, Elizabeth had kept the baby a secret, why would she do that unless Carly was right?

Desperate for answers Carly asked again. "Is Jason the father of your child?"

When Jason turned to look at her, when his eyes finally met hers, she answered. "Yes he is."

The admission stole Carly's anger and seemingly transferred it to Emily. "How could you?"

Flinching at the tone Elizabeth ignored her present and hopefully future friend and addressed Jason. "We need to talk privately."

"It's almost a year too late for that don't you think?" Carly piped up.

"Back off Carly," Jason finally spoke. "When?"

"Can you come by my Grandmother's house around 6:30?" Elizabeth asked and was relieved when he nodded. Turning she faced an angry Emily and a still stunned Lucky. "If you want answers from me you'll have to wait until after I speak with Jason." With those words she walked away.

"What just happened?" Emily wondered aloud.

"Let's go check on Michael." When Carly shook her head Sonny pulled out the big guns. "He's probably wondering where we are. I don't want to leave him alone."

Carly's look of mutiny faded and she nodded. Moving closer she gave Jason a hug. "Come on Jase, Michael would love to see you."

"I'll stop by later." His voice was hoarse but he didn't care.

"Jase," Carly pleaded. She knew that Elizabeth's surprising return was going to be bad for Jason but she hadn't counted on this. She hated the look on his face.

"Carly leave it alone." Taking her hand Sonny pulled her away from Jason, yet he couldn't help pausing by Jason. "You know where to find me."

Jason nodded and Sonny and Carly finally left.

"Are you okay?" Emily moved into Carly's empty position next to her brother.

"I'm fine."

"Jason…"

"Don't Emily," he warned her off and headed for the elevator. "I can't talk about it now."

"Just answer me one thing." Emily pursued him. "Is what Elizabeth said true? Is there a chance you could be the father?"

"Yes." With that he stepped on the elevator and disappeared.

"Did I miss a memo somewhere?" Lucky wanted to know, he felt like he'd just entered the twilight zone. "Did you know she had a baby?"

"No I didn't know." Emily snarled. Anger was slowly replacing her confusion. "It seems that Nikolas knew."

"You caught that too?" Lucky asked. "Somehow I don't think he just found out yesterday either."

"Oh I know he didn't. He's seen Elizabeth quite a few times since she moved. Whenever he had business on the West Coast he made a point to drop in on her." Emily released the words sharply as if she were firing a gun. "The only question I have is why didn't he tell me?"

"Why didn't Elizabeth tell us?" Lucky added.

"And the most important question of all, why the hell didn't she tell the father of her child?" Riding the anger Emily set off to find Nikolas and Elizabeth, it was time to get some straight answers. Lucky followed close behind.

Nurse Amy Vining emerged from the other side of the round bearing wall, her eyes were wide because of the information she had overheard. Audrey was bound to have a conniption when she found out the news.

Room 217

"Slow down Emily."

"Not now Lucky," Emily continued her furious march to Audrey's room.

"Yes now." Making the decision for her he took her arm and pulled her into a vacant room.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get your brain to work. You can't just barge into Mrs. Hardy's room shouting accusations," he explained patiently.

"Why the hell not?"

"Emily you know why." He bent slightly until he could see her mutinous eyes.

"Fine," she never could hold out against his patient look.

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise," Emily all but growled the words.

"Good," letting go of her arm he led the way across the hall to Mrs. Hardy's room.

Emily entered the room in time to hear Mrs. Hardy say. "She's grown so much since the last time I saw her."

"Wait you've seen her?" Emily's promise was quickly forgotten.

"Emily," Nikolas voiced a warning.

Ignoring both men's warning looks she went on. "You knew about the baby?"

"Of course I knew."

Infuriated Emily turned on Elizabeth. "It seems the only people you didn't tell about the baby were your best friend, your former fiancé and who else? Oh that's right the baby's father."

I.C.U.

"How the hell could she do that to him?" Carly's anger hadn't lessened with distance, it had continued to grow, and when they discovered Michael had been taken for tests she didn't have to try to hide it.

"We don't know all the facts," Sonny pointed out quietly.

"Don't give me that," she turned on him quickly. "Don't you dare try to convince me that if a woman kept your child from you that you would be calm about it." As soon as the words left her mouth Carly turned away. The realization of that being exactly what her and Alexis were doing to him crashed into her, and she quickly became nervous.

"Of course I wouldn't be calm," he snapped. "What Elizabeth did, I would consider a betrayal. Just because a man isn't the one giving birth to the baby doesn't mean he doesn't have a right to know about it. I would be furious with anyone who kept me from my child."

Carly ran a shaky hand through her hair. She couldn't say she was surprised by his words. She had expected nothing less from Sonny. After all he had been prepared to take her and the whole Quartermaine family to court in order to get the custody of their baby.

"What we have to remember is that this didn't happen to us, it happened to Jason. We may be angry but who is to say he is? Jason doesn't get angry at things or slights the way other people do. He forgives which is something I seem to be incapable of doing." Sonny couldn't help but sigh in amazement at his friend's behavior. "He's the best person we know, we need to support him no matter how he feels."

"Who the hell are you? And what have you done with my husband?" Carly wanted to know.

Courtney paused in her approach to Michael's room. It looked like an argument was brewing between Sonny and Carly. If Sonny saw her it would only get worse, so she quickly turned away.

"A slight?" Carly practically yelled. "You think all Elizabeth did to Jason was some sort of slight? Sonny she kept his child from him for almost a year. Jason, the best person we know, was kept away from his little girl by Elizabeth Webber the bitch you always used to get mad at me for going after."

"What did you say?" Courtney asked in a small voice.

Hallway

"What were you doing in there?"

"I was trying to get some answers from Elizabeth," Emily retorted. "Answers that you already seem to have."

"Elizabeth told me that she told you she would talk to you after she spoke with Jason," Nikolas reminded her.

"It's a bit late for her to talk to Jason isn't it?" Emily asked sharply. "She should have done that when she found out she was pregnant."

Frustrated Nikolas took a step back trying to regain control. Emily's angry outburst had been going on for several minutes now. He'd known she was going to be angry, but he thought she'd be more hurt. Was it wrong that he hoped she would move to the hurt stage sooner rather than later?

"You knew the whole time didn't you?" Lucky asked even though he already knew the answer.

"No he didn't know Lucky," Emily sing-songed an answer for her fiancé. "Nikolas wouldn't have kept something this important a secret, especially not from me."

Nikolas felt the jabs of her words and knew this was going to be bad.

"I went to you when I found out Elizabeth had mysteriously left town," Lucky reminded his brother. "I asked you if you knew where she was and you said you didn't. Later when she finally got in touch I asked her about it and she didn't say a thing, she didn't say anything about being pregnant either."

"What are you trying to ask me?" Nikolas asked.

"Did you help Elizabeth leave town?"

"Yes." Nikolas saw no reason to hide his role in things any longer.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Elizabeth didn't want anyone to know. Do you remember how strained things were between me and Elizabeth at that time because of the lies I helped you tell her as well as my own lies to her?" Nikolas asked him. "When she came to me and asked me for help I wasn't about to let her down. When she told me to keep it a secret from everyone I did as she requested."

"I'm not everyone," Lucky retorted angrily.

"At that time you were, at least to Elizabeth." Nikolas explained simply.

"Did you know she was pregnant with my brother's child when you helped her flee?" Emily wanted to know.

"Elizabeth didn't even know she was pregnant when she left," he answered carefully.

Emily saw the truth in his eyes, the truth he didn't want to admit and pressed him for it. "If she had known and told you, would you still have helped her leave? Even if you knew Jason didn't know about the baby?"

He met her gaze squarely and kept his answer simple. "Yes."

Disappointed in him Emily turned away to try to stem the tears. "You lied to me too."

"I know I did. I'm sorry but I had no choice, I was keeping a friend's confidence. You're the one who taught me what it means to be a friend, I couldn't let her down."

"Did I also teach you how to lie or betray?" Emily demanded angrily. "I don't think I did, I think that was something you were born with just like every Cassadine is."

Stung by the method of her attack Nikolas tried to regroup. Cloaking himself with the ingrained dignity and aloofness he used most of his life to survive he adopted a regal tone. "I'm sorry if you feel betrayed. I don't believe I did anything wrong. I was merely helping someone I love."

"You helped Elizabeth keep a baby from her father. You kept me from knowing I had a niece," her tears started to fall. The anger was beginning to fade again leaving behind the feeling of betrayal by her friend and her fiancé. "If Elizabeth hadn't returned to town would you ever have told me the truth?"

Nikolas knew that his answer would devastate them both but he didn't try to lie. "I would have only told you when Elizabeth said I could."

Disappointed and nauseous, Emily turned and walked away. Seeing her leave Nikolas felt a piece of his heart break.

"How could you do that to her?" Lucky yanked hard on Nikolas' arm until they were facing each other.

"This doesn't concern you Lucky." Nikolas snapped.

"Doesn't concern me?" Lucky's voice rose in shock. "I almost married Elizabeth, Emily's my oldest friend and you're my brother, how the hell can you say it doesn't concern me?"

"Because it's true. You know the players but your not personally involved Lucky, you have no right to be angry or hurt."

"I almost married her," he reminded his brother.

"You also lied to her, repeatedly, you cheated on her with her own sister, and the only reason you were marrying her was out of a sense of obligation," Nikolas reminded him coolly. "Explain to me why you think Elizabeth had a duty to keep you informed on what was happening in her life?"

Lucky could only stare at him in shock.

Nikolas went on after a minute of waiting for Lucky to respond. "I didn't think you could. As for Emily she's my fiancé, it's our problem to solve you have nothing to do with it."

"That's where you're wrong Nikolas," Lucky called after his brother stopping him in his tracks. "I'm Emily's friend, so I'm going to be there for her. I'm going to be honest. I'm going to help her through your betrayal and there's no way you can stop me."

Cliff Road

Jason was racing the wind, racing the demons that were chasing him, but most of all he was racing the hurt he felt over finding out he had a daughter long after he should have known. He hadn't been there when Elizabeth had found out about the baby. He hadn't been there during the pregnancy or even the birth. He had missed the birth of his daughter, how could he understand that? Would Brenna understand she was older?

His attention was wandering and knowing how dangerous that was when you were on a bike he slowed and pulled over to the side of the road. Was it by chance or design that he'd stopped in the same spot he's once taken Elizabeth to? That night was still so clear in his mind. Teaching her to play pool at Jake's, the feel of her in his arms, the smell of her hair, the confrontation with Lucky and then the drive out here where she'd tried to end their friendship. That night, when she tried to walk away from him, drove home just how much she meant to him. He'd seen the pain in her eyes that night, she hadn't wanted to walk away anymore than he wanted her to.

Her attempts to walk away from him didn't work anymore than his attempts to push her away. It seemed the only way they were able to stay away from each other was when one of them were out of town. But even when he was out of town she remained in his mind. He didn't think of her every day but he did think of her more often then he'd thought he would. And he knew she thought of him when he was gone, she'd told him that herself.

As happy as he had been to see her yesterday was as confused and hurt as he felt now. She had hurt him before that much was true, but she had never been deliberately cruel. When she hurt him the first time it was because she was torn between her feelings for him and her loyalty to Lucky. It had been easier to understand, to forgive, because as much as she may have hurt him she was hurting herself that much more. She'd hurt him again when she'd turned to Zander instead of him after her ordeal in the crypt. But those hurts were nothing compared to the pain he was feeling now.

How many times had he talked to her about Michael and how much being his father had meant to him? She had been the first person to ask him what it meant to be a father. She had listened, she had understood his pain, even comforted him over the loss of Michael. So how could she suddenly turn around and keep his child from him? It didn't make any sense.

How much pain could she have been in to keep his child from him? Was any amount of pain a legitimate excuse to explain her actions? He could still remember the pain he'd felt when Courtney told him about the baby they had lost, a baby he hadn't even known about. As painful as that night had been it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now.

How was he supposed to forgive the unthinkable? He didn't normally question people or demand things from then unless it was business, but he had to do it now. He needed to know why. He needed an explanation that made sense to him. He needed something to soothe the incredible pain he was feeling. He could only wonder if Elizabeth would be able to provide him with what he needed.

Hardy House

"Nikolas." Elizabeth's smile was genuine when she opened the door to her unexpected visitor. "This is a surprise."

"You forgot this at Wyndamere," he held up a plush stuffed animal.

"I don't recognize that as being Brenna's," she raised a brow in suspicion.

"Well," Nikolas shifted on his feet. "It is now."

"Come in," with a roll of her eyes she stepped back. "You're going to spoil her."

"I'm her godfather I'm entitled." Spying Brenna in her playpen he immediately headed in her direction. "Hello beautiful."

"She has you so wrapped and she barely even speaks only gurgles," Elizabeth observed with a teasing smile.

"With you as her mother that lack of speech won't last long," he returned easily and ignored her mock glare of outrage.

The strain that had existed between them the last time they had both been in Port Charles had vanished with time. It hadn't happened overnight, but their relationship had begun to heal when she had come to him for help to get her out of town. She had barely spoken with him in months until that day she showed up with no warning at Wyndamere asking him for help. Before that visit she had rebuffed every overture he had made to try to repair their relationship. He knew if he said no, or tried to get her to delay her departure, their friendship would never heal, so he had helped her without hesitation. He'd even managed to convince her to take some money to help finance her new life. Later when she found out she was pregnant they grew even closer. He didn't regret helping her, or keeping her secrets. Even if it meant Emily was furious with him he wouldn't change a thing.

"She didn't take it well did she?"

The question drew him from his thoughts. "Pardon?"

"Emily didn't take the news that you've known the truth all along very well did she?"

"May I?" He gestured at Brenna and when she nodded he picked her up. She grew so quickly he always missed so much in between visits. "Pictures don't do her justice."

"I know," Elizabeth smiled proudly, "but of course I'm biased." Battling down familial pride she returned to the subject at hand. "Stop avoiding my question. What happened with Emily?"

"She's angry and hurt," he admitted finally.

"I'm sorry I know your going to catch a lot of flak over my secret now that its out."

"I can handle it." Again his response was easy he had no regrets.

"You shouldn't have too." She collapsed on the couch beside him and couldn't help but smile when she saw the faces he was making at her daughter. "I'm glad you were here for me and Brenna when we needed someone."

"So am I. How did it go with Jason?"

"I haven't seen him yet. He'll be here in about an hour," her nerves spiked again. The conversation was one she had been preparing for forever had judgment day had finally arrived. It was finally time to pay the consequences of her decision. She could handle it, as long as nothing spilled over on her daughter.

"You didn't have time to tell me earlier how he took the news about Brenna," he pressed for more answers and settled a sleepy-eyed Brenna more comfortably against his shoulder.

"How do you think he reacted? I could have hit him with a sledgehammer and it wouldn't have had the same impact. I hated having to do it in front of all those people." That was yet another piece of guilt she'd have to work through.

"When those elevator doors opened and I saw all those people I was tempted to just let them close and take Brenna back to the car," he admitted.

Spying her dozing daughter she stood and took her from Nikolas. "I'll put her down."

Nikolas used the time she was gone to settle himself more comfortably on the couch. The discussion they were about to have was bound to be uncomfortable for both of them but it had to be done.

"She's out like a light," Elizabeth's smile faded when she saw his expression.

"I see your still wearing Daniel's ring," he gestured to her hand. "Does that mean you got the answer you needed?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does the fact your still wearing his ring mean you now know you're no longer in love with Jason and are willing to move on with your life?" He asked pointedly.

"Daniel had nothing to do with my visit. I'm here to help Gram, and tell Jason about Brenna."

Recognizing an evasion when he heard it Nikolas wasn't about to let her get away with it. "Those might be some of the reasons you're here, but they're not the only ones. Do you still love Jason?"

Elizabeth was quiet for a long time while she considered the question. Was she still in love with Jason? How could she be in love with him and keep his child away from him at the same time? Didn't one action cancel the other out? "I don't know how I feel about him," she answered honestly. "But even if I do still love him, and he manages to find a way to love me, it won't be enough."

"What do you mean?"

"Love can't survive without trust," she explained.

"You don't trust Jason?"

"He doesn't trust me." She replied and wasn't surprised that she still felt a flicker of pain at the realization. "He didn't trust me before he knew about Brenna, and I'm positive he doesn't trust me now."

"Trust is important." He argued more for his sake than hers. "But so is love."

"Love doesn't work without, without honesty. He knew how much I needed the truth and he lied to me anyway. No relationship, no love no matter how strong can survive without trust."

"Trust can be rebuilt," he continued doggedly.

"Nikolas are you feeling okay? Because it almost sounds like you're encouraging me to reconcile with Jason."

"No." His response was adamant. "I only want what's best for you, what will make you happy. If that turns out to be Jason so be it."

"But you prefer Daniel." Elizabeth couldn't help but tease when she saw how pained saying those words made him look.

"It doesn't matter what I prefer, it's what you prefer that counts." Nikolas got to his feet to make his way to the door. "I'm going to leave before Jason shows up, no point in starting the meeting off with an argument."

"Thanks." She opened the door for him, and he was heading for his jag when she was prompted to speak. "I don't know how I would have gotten through these last few years without you."

"You would have managed fine. You're too strong not to. I'm just glad you let me in." Turning he jogged the rest of the way to his car, it was time for Round 2 with Emily.

When the doorbell rang precisely at 6:30 a jittery Elizabeth jumped. Taking a few cleansing breaths she remembered from Lamaze she headed for the door and opened it. "Jason you're right on time. Come in."

"Thanks," Jason moved inside and took stock of the unfamiliar room. He knew she had only been at the house for a few hours but toys and other baby things had already taken over the tastefully decorated room.

Battling an unfamiliar sense of uneasiness she tried to project an aura of calmness. She didn't know why she even bothered, Jason always saw through her, but she couldn't help but try. "Would you like a drink?"

"I'm fine," as uncomfortable as she was he took a seat on the couch.

"Brenna's napping, she'll be up soon. I thought we could talk until then."

"Fine." His answer was flat.

It wasn't going very well and if he didn't start answering with more than two words at a time it was really going to be bad. Swallowing hard she plunged into the heart of the matter. "I'm sorry you found out like that. I was going to find you today and tell you about Brenna in private. I just wanted Brenna to see her Great-Grandmother I didn't know everyone would be there or I wouldn't have had Nikolas bring her when he did. I know it may sound hollow but I wasn't trying to hurt you."

Jason reluctantly nodded. He had an unusual need to stall her explanation and gave into it. "Where are you living now?"

"I'm living in Napa, building a life there. I have a good job at a gallery and I'm able to bring Brenna in with me a lot of the time. When I can't I have a neighbor, a free-spirited bon vivant named Chris who takes care of Brenna."

"And you have a fiancé as well," he reminded her of the diamond on her finger.

"Daniel's a very nice man," she nervously twisted the ring on her finger. "He treats me with respect, has a good job, and he adores Brenna."

Jealousy was an unfamiliar emotion for him but he had no problem identifying it as what he was feeling. The only question was if he was jealous of Daniel because of the time he spent with Brenna, with Elizabeth, or both?

"I need to clarify something," although still unsure Elizabeth decided to tell all of the truth. "This is an engagement ring, but Daniel and I aren't engaged."

"I don't understand."

"Daniel proposed, I haven't given him my answer," she admitted. "I couldn't, not until I spoke to you."

"What do I have to do with you getting married?" Gripped by a painful emotion he couldn't quite identify he shifted a little closer to her.

"I needed to tell you about Brenna. I needed to see you again and settle things before I could move on."

"And if he hadn't proposed would you have bothered to tell me about my daughter?" Jason asked sharply finally allowing some of his anger to show.

Feeling the sting of his words she got up from the couch to pace away, wrapping her arms protectively around her she finally turned to face him. "Yes I planned on telling you."

"When?"

"Soon. I was already trying to get time off when Gram got hurt."

"Why now? You kept me away from her for close to a year now. Why was I suddenly deemed worthy of knowing?" Jason demanded the truth from her.

She could hear the pain in his voice and her guilt increased. "I heard you got married again, and this one seemed to be lasting. When I found out you had married Courtney I knew it must be the real thing. You wouldn't have married Courtney, Sonny's sister, unless you really wanted to," she couldn't help a slight sneer. "It appears you finally found a woman worth fighting for."

Confused Jason got to his feet. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that every time you pushed me away you used the excuse that your world was too dangerous for me to be in and you cared too much about me to let me be hurt by it." Studying him discretely through her lashes she tried to figure out what he was feeling. "It seems you cared enough for Courtney that you couldn't stand to be away from her, potential damage or not."

Jason didn't correct her assumption but remained quiet to see what else she would say to try to explain things.

"I hoped marriage meant you had reprioritized your life and would be willing to be a part of your daughter's life."

"I would have been there from the first if you had only told me," he snapped bitterly. The more he told himself to calm down, the angrier he got. The hurt, though still there, was fading, and rapidly being turned into anger at her betrayal.

"I know you're angry," Elizabeth started.

"And I know I hurt you," he interrupted her. "But did I really deserve to have my child taken from me?"

"It's true I left town because I was so hurt I could barely breathe," she admitted quietly. "You weren't supposed to hurt me Jason. You, above everyone else, knew what the lies Lucky told me had done to me. You knew I couldn't handle anymore lies yet you lied anyway, and you did it intentionally."

"What about your lie?" For once he ignored her pain, her hurt, and focused on his own. "No matter how much pain I caused you did I really deserve this?"

Elizabeth couldn't help but turn away from his pain. She had known the longer she waited to tell him the more hurt he would feel, and the angrier he would be. Perhaps she had kept him away because of her pain, but there were other reasons as well. But for the first time since she'd discovered she was pregnant she wondered if those reasons she had relied upon were good enough.

"Maybe I should have told you about the baby. I was thinking about it the whole way home from the doctor's office. I was trying to figure out if I should tell you over the phone, or come back to Port Charles and tell you in person, or ask you to come to me. Before I could make up my mind Nikolas called me. He wanted me to hear the news from him. It seems he'd just found out you had married Brenda."

Sighing tiredly at the unfairness of it all he scrubbed at his face for a long time before focusing on her again. "It wasn't romantic."

"I know." Surprising both of them she laughed and it sounded bitter to both their ears. "The fact you didn't love her made it all the worse. Had you married her because you were in love with her I would have been hurt but I would have told you about the baby and we would have found a way to handle things. But that wasn't the case. You married a woman you didn't like. A woman you could barely stand at times for Sonny and Carly. It was proof that there was nothing, I mean nothing, you wouldn't do for them. There was no way I could tell you about the baby then, I couldn't, I've been there, I wasn't going to subject my child too it."

"What are you talking about?"

Haunted by the demons of her childhood her voice rose and took on a desperate tone. "I was the duty, the obligation my parents had to look after. There is no way I would ever let my baby feel that she wasn't wanted or loved," she held up her hand to stop his interruption. "I know you would have loved her, but she would realize eventually that she couldn't measure up. She would figure out that your first loyalty wasn't to her, but to Sonny and Carly. I've felt that pain I was never, ever going to let my child feel it."

"You know that's not true," Jason countered sharply. "You know I once gave up everything for Michael, I would have done the same for our baby."

"I didn't want you to give up everything. I never asked you to do that, and I never would. All I ever wanted was for the baby to matter more to you than your need to help and protect Sonny and Carly. That wasn't too much to ask for, it wasn't to much to expect," she sighed at the unfairness of it all. "And I don't think you could have done it."

"Yes I could," he argued. "I walked away once for a child, I could certainly reprioritize my life for another one."

"Sonny wasn't in town the first time you walked away from your life, who is to say you would have made the same choice had he been in town?"

"Why are we talking about things that might have happened years ago?" Jason felt his frustration rise. "I would have reordered things for you and the baby."

"I know you would have tried. But the question is would Sonny have let you? Sonny's not the same person that used to approach me desperate for information about you but willing to give you the space you so desperately needed to heal," she pointed out. "You're not the same man either. Something made you believe that you didn't deserve to have a life outside of what you did for Sonny. I couldn't take the chance that you would begin feeling like that again not with a baby on the way."

"I tried to have a life with you." Jarred by her words, her observations he felt desperate to assert some control. "You're the one who ran away."

"You lied to me," she reminded him just as desperately. "You knew I was terrified with worry about you and you let me swing. All you had to do was tell me you were working on something, you would be careful, and would tell me about it when you could, but you didn't do that. Instead you lied and hurt me deliberately."

He could still hear the pain in her voice as she talked about that time that was so long ago. It seemed the memory was still as painful for her as it was for him. Even as he instinctively responded to her pain he buried the response. He was in pain too, and for once he wasn't going to bury it.

"I hurt you, I get that. But I also apologized to you. That night I told you I loved you," his words were as bitter as the memory. "That night meant everything to me, and it meant nothing more to you than payback."

"That's not true." Forgetting her vow not to touch him she took his hand. "I couldn't stay away from you that night. All the pain, all the hurt that I was feeling wasn't strong enough to make me stay away. Then once I saw you I gave in. For once I gave in to what I was feeling, what I always seemed to feel when I was around you. That night, that long overdue night between us wasn't about revenge it was about love."

"If it meant so much to you why did you run away from me that next day?"

"I didn't run away, I left. I'd made arrangements to leave before I ever saw you that night. In fact I'd gone to Jake's to tell you. I didn't intend on making love with you that night, I only planned on saying goodbye."

"And instead of telling me you left me a note and ran," he retorted angrily.

"I didn't run," she maintained. "I left just like you did to me on more than one occasion. Maybe I began to run when I found out about the pregnancy, I don't know."

Noise coming from the baby monitor on the coffee table drew their attention, and they both shifted to look at it.

"Just like clockwork," Elizabeth murmured after checking her watch. "6:55 on the dot every night."

"Really?" His curiosity about Brenna was all consuming.

"Are you calm?"

"What?" Jolted his eyes turned back to her.

"I know you want to meet Brenna but I don't want to bring her down if you're still upset," she explained. "I realize we still have a lot to talk about but can we table it for now?"

"I want to meet her," he whispered.

"I'll be right back."

Suddenly nervous Jason started to pace then forced himself to sit. The hours since he'd found out about Brenna had seemed to crawl by, but now it seemed that things had been rushed. Surprisingly he was plagued by doubts, and concerns. What if she didn't like him?

"Jason."

Elizabeth's soft voice broke into his thoughts and he got quickly to his feet.

"I want you to meet your daughter, Brenna Marie Webber," she pronounced proudly and without hesitation placed her daughter in her father's arms. "Brenna this is your daddy."

Jason's focus remained on the tiny bundle in his arms. Her light blue eyes were open and fixed on his face. He could tell she was studying him as if to discover if he was worthy of holding her. Her little hand began to wave and he touched it with a finger that she immediately gripped. Brenna must have decided he was worth it because she suddenly began to smile at him. The smile, the shape of her mouth was just like Elizabeth's and he couldn't help but respond.

"She's so beautiful."

"Yes she is." Knowing it was safe, that Jason's attention was firmly on his daughter she brushed a tear from her eye. In that instant she knew the answer to Nikolas' earlier question. She most definitely was still in love with Jason.

Are you still interested? Let me know.


	3. Bitter realizations

Reminder: Only two parts left so let me know if you want more. Thanks to those who continue to reply you have no idea how much it means. It's hard work writing chapters, especially considering the length of mine and hopefully the emotional impact.

Love, Lies and Chances

Part 3

Vista Point

The smile that would have surprised a lot of people who thought they knew Jason Morgan hadn't left his face since he had left the Hardy House more than an hour before. His daughter, would he ever get tired of hearing that or thinking it? He didn't see how he could, his daughter was a special little girl. Her eyes had stayed on him, moved to find him whenever he spoke, and they seemed to light in a special way whenever she smiled or laughed, which was often. Michael had always been special and he couldn't love the boy anymore than he did but Michael had never smiled or laughed as often as Brenna did. He knew she was a happy and secure baby, she was obviously very loved as well. Elizabeth had done an amazing job raising her, of course he expected nothing less.

His smile faded when he remembered her words, her actions the way she had kept him from knowing about Brenna, apparently she didn't have the same confidence in him. He'd sat there and listened to her reasons, her attempts to explain why she had did what she did and they just weren't good enough. There was no reason good enough to keep him from knowing about his child. He knew he'd hurt her, but he didn't realize how much he had until he saw her with Brenna. In spite of what she said he knew the hurt was a large factor in her decision to keep him away.

Feeling weary he headed for his bike to begin the race home. And a race was exactly what it turned out to be. The bike may have raced through the city's dark streets toward the Harbor, but his mind raced even faster replaying her words. She had discovered she was pregnant the same day she found out he had married Brenda. There was probably a meaning in that and he maybe he should try to figure out what it was but all he wondered was why couldn't Nikolas have waited one day to tell her. One lousy day was all he would have needed. She would have told him about the pregnancy and all the gut-wrenching pain he was feeling now could have been avoided. All the pain and mistakes of the last year and a half could have been avoided as well. Normally he wasn't a person who looked back or played that dangerous game of what if, but somehow, at the moment, he couldn't help it. Everything would have been different if she hadn't got that one phone call. So many lives would have changed, so many hurts would never have happened.

It was ironical in a way, because one of the reasons he'd married Brenda at all was because of Elizabeth. The longer she had stayed away the more he'd given up hope. Once that occurred he didn't seem to care what happened to him. Those weeks after she had walked out on him had reminded of those first awful weeks when he had woken up in the hospital. The loud people who kept coming to see him, one of which who always seemed to be there when he woke up, the people who always got tears in their eyes when they saw him and told him repeatedly that he was Jason Quartermaine and he was their great hope for the future. Those people, the Quartermaine's hadn't meant a damn to him, nothing meant anything to him, nothing but just getting away.

He wanted nothing more than to leave the overbearing Quartermaine's, the smug doctors like Tony Jones who treated him like an imbecile because he was brain damaged, but most of all he wanted out of that place that let everyone else come and go as they pleased, everyone but him. If his door never opened again he would have been relieved. He didn't care about any of them and he didn't care about himself either.

That not caring about anything was what had brought on the train surfing, the dodging of falling crates, the racing his bike through the streets without a light, or racing it around the edge of the docks, he simply didn't care. He didn't care if he lived or died. Gradually that had changed and the change had started with Robin. She was the first person he cared about and knowing her led him to other people he began to care for. Eventually the caring for others made him learn to care about what happened to himself as well. The anger boy, the wild out of control man who didn't know how to deal with the overload of emotions in his life, finally learned and control, and he learned it well.

Now suddenly Elizabeth's abrupt departure after that amazing night together, the continued problems with an increasingly out of control Sonny, Carly's fears and her desperate plans, and everything else seem to spiral out of his control and he began not to care again. So when Brenda had approached him with the idea of marriage he really couldn't think of a reason not to do it. If he followed her plan it meant he was doing something, that he was taking an active role in trying to solve the problems that were breaking his family and wasn't that what he was supposed to do? If he were able to help Sonny and Carly at least he had purpose again. So he'd married Brenda without giving a thought to the possible consequences. Well he sure the hell cared about them now.

In the end marrying Brenda hadn't been enough, his hurt wasn't fading but his anger was beginning to grow. Anger directed at himself, at Elizabeth, at Sonny at so many people, he couldn't let it show, he couldn't lose his control, and suddenly somehow he found himself involved with Courtney. To this day he was unclear how it had happened. It just seemed that whenever he turned around she was there wanting to talk to him, wanting to be around him, she needed him, so it made sense he would be drawn to her.

Perhaps it was a night for reflections because he was finally able to admit there had been another reason for the involvement as well. He wasn't consciously aware of it at the time but he could see it clearly now. He knew that Sonny would hate the fact he was seeing Courtney and hadn't he known on some level that their dating, especially if they did it behind his back would hurt Sonny? Wasn't that one of the reasons he'd ultimately decided to keep the relationship a secret? To punish Sonny, to let go of some of the anger he had for Sonny over his role in the loss of Elizabeth. It had been Sonny's secret he'd been keeping that had hurt Elizabeth badly enough that she had fled, didn't he deserve to feel some of the pain?

Carly had been adamant that Sonny was in too bad of a place to know the truth, that he was behaving irrationally, that it was better to keep it quiet until things calmed down and he'd agreed. But that wasn't the only reason why. He knew Sonny would have understood easier, come to terms quicker with his and Courtney's relationship if they had been open about all along. But he, they, had chosen to keep Sonny in the dark just like he had deliberately kept Elizabeth in the dark. Sonny had gotten a taste of what if felt like when he was kept out of the loop.

At the time all this occurred he wasn't consciously aware of his actions, but now he could see there was some truth in what he'd just figured out. Eventually he had grown to care for Courtney, even love her in a way. Marriage wasn't that important to him. He'd married once to help Sonny and Carly so when Carly tried to nudge him into marrying Courtney he'd went along, he'd even been happy for a short time. But the truth of the matter was patently obvious to him now. The depth of love he had for Courtney was nothing compared to the feelings he had for Elizabeth.

Bone weary and angry with himself for hurting Courtney he sat on the motorcycle for a long time after turning it off. He wasn't sure what, if anything, his recently discovered motivations would mean. All he knew was that he didn't like what he'd figured out in the last few days. Elizabeth's leaving had colored most of the decisions he'd made in the last year and a half, and he hadn't even been aware of it. Disgusted with himself he climbed off the bike and headed past the guard posted on the floor to the elevator. What he needed now was sleep. In the last week sleeping had been sporadic at best, first it was the concern and fear over Michael, then the return of Elizabeth and his daughter. Everything seemed to be hitting him at once and he needed to shut off everything for a while.

The instant he opened the door to his place he knew he wasn't alone. He wasn't armed, he'd been going to meet his daughter not to a business meeting. Tensing he flicked on the light. "Courtney what are you doing here?"

Blinking at the sudden brightness that invaded the room Courtney got to her feet. "That's quite a welcome."

"Sorry," he tossed his keys on the desk. "It's late and I wasn't expecting anyone to be here."

Courtney had been waiting for him for hours. She had wanted to talk to him ever since Carly had filled her in on the news. Perhaps she should have stayed away because it didn't look like she was welcome. "I didn't realize I was just anyone to you."

"That wasn't what I meant." Jason shrugged out of his jacket and tried to gather his bearings to prepare for the scene that was coming.

"I came to see you because I heard something today and I wanted to hear if it was true from you," her hands clenched convulsively on her purse. "Did Elizabeth come back to town with your child?"

"Yes."

At his simple answer her entire world fell apart once again. Every dream she had once made concerning their marriage had shifted when she lost the baby and then found out there would never be another chance to be a mother. The news had devastated her, and put her into a tailspin for weeks. Jason had been grieving himself but he'd been there for her and they mourned the fact they would never have a child. But Jason did have a child, while her womb was still barren. Where was the fairness in that?

"You knew we were involved," he reminded her as the silence between them grew.

"I knew," she answered weakly. "I just didn't realize it was that serious. Did you know the whole time?"

"Of course I didn't know," he was too weary to try to stop his exasperation from showing.

"She kept your child from you." It was a statement, a realization that made her move closer to him.

"Yes."

"Did she at least tell you why?" Courtney asked.

Not wanting to get into it and more frustrated then he was used to feeling he stepped back from her approach. "She gave me her reasons earlier."

Courtney waited for him to finish but he'd stopped talking, closed up and closed her out. Hurt she shouldered her purse and moved past him to the door. "Thank you for telling me."

"Night Courtney," he followed her to the door. "How are you getting home?"

"I have a ride." She expected him to press her for more details, perhaps even offer to take her home himself but he merely nodded and closed the door in her face. The door being shut in her face capped the day for her and she began to cry.

General Hospital

"Emily I've given you the reasons why I did what I did." Elizabeth remained tense their meeting for answers had quickly deteriorated into a confrontation and it wasn't going well.

"Your reasons aren't good enough to explain why you kept my brother from his child," Emily retorted.

"I'm beginning to realize that," Elizabeth murmured.

"You're just now figuring that out?" If possible that fact made her even angrier. "I thought you were his friend. Even with the way you used him the last time he was in town, as you floated back and forth between him and Lucky, he still considered you a friend, he still defended you to me."

The fact that Jason had stood up for her didn't surprise her but it did make her feel even guiltier. "Emily I know I've made mistakes and I hurt Jason and other people, like you. I can't change what happened, all I can do is say I'm sorry for the pain you're feeling."

"Pain? Elizabeth we were best friends how could you keep something this important from me?"

"Emily get a grip," Elizabeth was beginning to lose her temper. "We hadn't spoken very often after Jason left town, you were upset with me over how I treated him and we were just figuring out how to deal with that when you were hurt and left town. Our communications were few and far between, some phone calls, some cards, letters, but nothing like we once had. You even refused to come back in town for my and Lucky's near wedding."

"You know why I couldn't come." Startled by the unexpected attack Emily's reply was late in coming.

"I know you said you didn't want to see Zander and I told you I understood. But the fact remains you were willing to miss your two best friend's wedding when you didn't have too. And it's really to bad you missed it, because it turned out to be a hell of a show."

"How can you be so flip about things?"

"Because it happened years ago Emily, years. I've had a lot of other things I've had to deal with since then. Besides what happened was between Lucky and I, not you. Just like what's happening now is between me and Jason, and not you."

"I'm his sister, and at one time I thought I was your friend, now I'm not so sure."

"What goes on between Jason and me is private. If he wants to tell you he can, I'm not going too. I'm through explaining myself or my actions to you. I love you Emily I still want to be your friend but I'm not going to spend the rest of my life defending myself around you. Did I make a mistake? Maybe, and if I did I'll deal with it, Jason and I will deal with it alone. What you need to do is back off."

"You have no right to be mad at me." Emily snapped. "You were the one who lied."

"And you have no reason to feel betrayed," her reply was equally cutting. "What I did, I did to Jason, not you. I didn't even think about you for months. Get over yourself Emily and grow up, you're not that important in this situation."

"He's my brother and you hurt him, deliberately."

"I know I hurt him. Don't you see I hurt him not you. I didn't set out to hurt you Emily it just happened."

"No she didn't set out to hurt you Emily," Carly commented from behind Elizabeth. "The one she set out to hurt was Jason. Congratulations you succeeded on a level even I couldn't achieve."

Elizabeth couldn't help rolling her eyes. The morning continued to get better and better, she could only wonder what would happen next. "Carly," she addressed Jason's self-appointed avenger with a raised brow.

"Carly, Elizabeth and I were getting some things straight and were not done yet," Emily tried to nudge the former blonde along. "You can talk to her later."

"Actually we are done Emily," Elizabeth corrected the younger girl and saw shock race over her features. "I've said all I'm going to say and I've said it in everyway possible, the next move is up to you. As for now I want to speak with Carly, alone if you don't mind."

Upset at the dismissal Emily stomped away without another word. Bracing herself Elizabeth faced the woman that had once been the biggest thorn in her side about Jason.

"I really do want to congratulate you." Carly fired the first shot. "You moved past Saint Robin on the destroying list."

"And where do you fit on that list Carly?" Elizabeth had gone through too much to be intimidated by Carly. She may feel guilty but she wasn't about to play dead. "You used Michael to destroy Jason on more than one occasion, another time you slept with his best friend even while you claimed to be in love with Jason. So what's your ranking on the list?"

"Don't you dare try to get smug with me." Carly hissed. She wasn't surprised the confrontation wasn't going the way she had planned it, confrontations with Elizabeth rarely worked out the way she planned, but she was more than willing to go with the flow, confidant in her ability to come out on top. "As bad as I may have hurt him you take the cake. You took his child away from him for close to a year of her life. Nothing, I mean nothing compares to that."

"I know." Elizabeth agreed surprising her foe.

"I always knew you would hurt him. With your big eyes and needy expression, he couldn't see the truth about you but I did."

"And what is this truth?"

"That you're nothing more than a selfish child. Capable of ripping the heart out of the best man you'll ever meet and stomping on it to get your point across." She moved closer to deliver her next charge. "Jason knows the truth about you now as well. Those big eyes and quivering lip won't work on him anymore."

In spite of her vow to remain calm a flicker of worry appeared in her eyes, which Carly quickly picked up on.

"He says Sonny taught him things about life, well here's a clue, he never taught him forgiveness on a major level. He never taught him that because Sonny never learned how to do it himself. Jason was in love with the Saint, he loved her in spite of all of her neuroses of which there were many," Carly couldn't help taking the jab at Robin. "Yet he turned his back on her the instant she told the truth about Michael and set the wheels in motion for the loss of his son. You deliberately kept his daughter from him. Do you really think he'll forgive you for that?"

Jolted by her words Elizabeth struggled to fight back. "You helped him lose Michael, and now you call Michael Sonny's son. What do you think that does to Jason? Do you think his fatherly love just died when he gave up his rights? I got news for you Carly it didn't. Months later, even years later, he still hurt because he wasn't considered Michael's father anymore."

Stung Carly could see the truth in Elizabeth's eyes. She'd known all along that Jason still loved Michael as a father, but it was the first time anyone had said it aloud to her. "If you knew that how could you keep his own child from him?"

"What I did doesn't concern you. It doesn't concern anyone in this town, outside of Jason, Brenna and me. If you want a punching bag Carly find someone else, I'm tired of dealing with you." Turning she started to walk away.

"I'd stay away from Jason if I were you," Carly called after her.

"Or what?" Elizabeth turned.

"Did you happen to hear about how effective of a witness I was on the stand in the custody case?" Carly asked sweetly. "I did it once I sure as hell could do it for Jason."

The subtle threat had the impact it was designed for and fear began to gather inside of Elizabeth. Carly was looking very pleased with herself when she turned to walk away. Jason wouldn't fight her for custody, she knew that, she believed it with her whole heart, and yet she wanted to run Brenna and take her away as fast as she could.

"Elizabeth." The call echoed down the deserted hall. "I was looking for you."

Elizabeth now knew never to ask what next. Girding herself for her next battle she turned to face Jason's former wide, her former acquaintance. "Courtney," her welcome was as flat as her eyes.

Walking slowly down the hall Courtney used the time to study her smaller rival. Because there was no doubt now that Elizabeth had always been her rival, even when she hadn't been in town. "How could you do that to him? Do you have any idea how much you hurt him?"

"Yes I know," Elizabeth's exasperation was showing. She was getting fed up at being constantly reminded how badly she hurt Jason. She was damned if she would take it from Courtney.

"What do you have to say to explain yourself?"

"Nothing," Elizabeth answered flatly.

"What do you mean nothing?"

"I don't owe you any explanation Courtney. I don't owe you a damn thing. In fact I don't even owe you this conversation," with that she turned away.

"Wait a minute." Courtney caught her arm before she could take more than two steps. "I'm Jason's wife I'm entitled to answers about my husband."

"Actually you're his ex-wife," Elizabeth corrected. "Just like Brenda is his ex-wife, I don't owe her any answers and I don't owe you any."

Incensed Courtney stepped closer. "I'm nothing like Brenda. He didn't love Brenda, he loves me."

"And yet he divorced you both." She was being petty but couldn't seem to help it. Courtney was the eye-catching blonde she had been fighting her whole life, beginning with her sister, next to blondes like them she always felt invisible. Added to that was the fact she had actually married Jason, and any warm feelings she might have had for the blonde had long since dried up. "Goodbye Courtney."

"**I'm** the one he married Elizabeth, not you. **I'm** the one he was willing to give up his job for, not you," Courtney struck back hard. "All you did was bed him, run away from him and then keep his child from him. Of the two of us who do you think he cares for more?"

Elizabeth kept her pace slow as she walked away even when she wanted nothing more than to run.

Lobby

"Emily we need to talk." Nikolas caught her arm and pulled her to the side before she could walk out the door. "You can't avoid me forever."

"I don't want to see you." She was still churned up inside from her run in with Elizabeth, the last thing she wanted was to have a fight with Nikolas. "I told you how I felt and asked you for time."

"How many times do you want me to apologize for hurting you?" His frustration over her unreasonable behavior was beginning to grow.

"You apologize for hurting me, but you won't admit you did anything wrong," Emily wailed.

"I don't believe I did."

"You kept a baby from her father."

"So did Jason," Nikolas reminded her. "He wasn't Michael's father yet he pretended to be for more than a year."

"That was different."

"How is it different Emily?" Nikolas pressed it was time for her to grow up and face some hard truths about the brother she adored. "Jason lied to you, to everyone for well over a year. He kept a child away from his real father during that time and showed no signs of ever telling the truth. In fact if Robin hadn't spoken up we still might not know the truth. And to my knowledge you never were angry with him over what he did. So what gives you the right to be angry at Elizabeth or me?"

"I," confused she ran a shaky hand through her hair. "That was different."

"It was the same Emily. The only difference was that this time Jason was the one being kept in the dark not A.J. Jason was the one being lied to instead of the one doing the lying." He hammered his point home. "You need to reconsider your anger. If you never were angry with Jason for hurting AJ you have no right to be angry with Elizabeth for doing the exact same thing to Jason. Think about it."

Turning abruptly he walked outside leaving her staring after him in open-mouthed shock. He knew his words had hurt her, but they needed to be said. Sometimes Emily acted so young it made him weary. She needed to realize that there were real shades of gray in the world, people made mistakes, no one was all good or all bad. He was heading for his car when a young woman with long dark hair crashed into him.

"I'm sorry I was late and wasn't looking where I was going." The woman bent over to pick up her purse and the contents that had spilled out all over the sidewalk.

He automatically bent down to help her. "No harm done." Nikolas got to his feet and held out her hairbrush.

"Thanks." She looked at his face for the first time, when her eyes met his dark ones everything inside of her shifted on its axis. "Connor?" She whispered and promptly passed out. Nikolas barely had time to catch her before she hit the ground.

Hallway

"You're just the man I've been looking for." Lucky Spencer announced loudly.

Jason ignored the boy playing dress-up in the cop's uniform

"I'm talking to you."

"I don't care," Jason walked past him.

"Wait a minute," Lucky hurried to catch up. "I want you to leave Elizabeth alone."

Ignoring him was second nature so Jason kept walking down the hall towards Michael's new room.

"Did you hear me Jason?" Lucky moved in front of him to get him to stop. "You don't talk to her or seek her out. She's made it very clear that she doesn't want you in her life."

"What goes on between Elizabeth and me is none of your business." Jason's reply was cool his tone unfriendly.

"I make it my business when I see a friend being hurt. Anyone can see your angry with her, we may not be engaged any longer but I still care about her," he poked Jason in the chest. "So stay away from her."

Lucky may be doing his best Taggert impression but he was still only an imitator. But imitator or not he was getting on his nerves. "Don't push me."

Lucky began to wonder if he could provoke Jason enough to take a swing at him. If he could arrest Jason while Elizabeth was in town she would see he was nothing more than a thug. "You don't have any right to be mad at her. All she wanted was to keep her child safe, and there was no way for that to happen if you were around."

Lack of sleep, added to the unexpected situation he had found himself thrust into were stirring up emotions he knew were better left under wraps. But even though he knew Lucky was trying to get a reaction from him he couldn't help but rise to the bait. "You have no idea what is going on."

"I know you're mad at her when all she did was the exact same thing you did to AJ. You kept AJ's child from him the same way she kept yours from you. So you don't have any right to try to act superior."

"You shut your trap Lucky." Carly shrieked, moving closer she put her hands on her hips and cut him to shreds with her eyes. "You don't have the first clue about what was happening with Michael, at that time you were still playing in the sandbox so don't even try to pretend with us."

"I know he's nothing more than a kidnapper," Lucky retorted ignoring the fact he'd agreed with what Jason had done when he first heard the truth about Michael.

"You want to hear what I know Lucky?" Carly asked in a sweet voice to soften him up for the impending blow. "I know you once injected Lucas with a vial full of drugs that made him sick enough he nearly died, all so you could have Tony revive the demented Stavros Cassadine. I know you were whacked enough in the head that you escaped from jail and let Sorel out at the same time, so he was loose to terrorize Emily, Zander, Sonny and myself." She took great pleasure in seeing the color fade from zoner boy's face. "So the next time you want to hold yourself out as morally superior, I'd remember that. Now get lost."

Carly turned her back on Lucky's sputter and smiled when she saw the half-amused expression on Jason's face. "Michael's been asking for you."

"How's he doing today?" Jason knew better than to comment on her interference with Lucky. They both ignored the still fuming play cop as they walked down the hall.

"He's so much better," Carly was practically glowing in relief.

"Kids bounce back quickly. Soon he'll be running you and Leticia ragged."

Carly couldn't wait for that to happen. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Jase…"

"It doesn't do me any good to tell you to leave it alone does it?" He half asked, half accused.

"Has it ever?" Carly wanted to know and was surprised when Jason stopped and hugged her. She may hug him all the time but he very rarely initiated the contact. "What was that for?" She asked when he drew back.

"Carly," he cupped her face in his hands and she grew even more confused. "I love you and I know you love me in your own way. But for once I really need you to listen to me."

Carly instinctively wanted to pull away, she knew whatever he was about to say wasn't going to be something she wanted to hear. "So talk," she grumbled finally.

"I need some time and while you give it to me I need you to leave Elizabeth alone." When her dark eyes shifted away from his he groaned. "It's too late isn't it? You've already seen her haven't you?"

She didn't even bother to lie. "I ran into her."

"What did you say?" He asked tiredly. Whatever it was he knew it hadn't been good.

Having been in this particular position many times before Carly knew how to handle it she shifted away from him before answering. "Lot's of things were said I can't remember every word."

"Carly this is between Elizabeth and me, I don't need you defending me or making things worse so stay out of it," he snapped.

"Do you really think I'll stay out of it? That I could stay out of it after seeing how she hurt you?"

"That's right she hurt me Carly **me**, not you so back the hell off."

"Don't you think I hurt when you're in pain?" She asked sharply. "I haven't seen you look this wrecked since Robin, there's no way I can ignore it or ignore her."

"You have to, and you will because I'm asking you too. Don't cross me on this, not on this," he warned her.

"Oh my god." Her stomach dropped to her knees when she figured out what he was doing. "You're protecting her. She broke your heart and you're still protecting the little bitch."

"Carly," Jason's anger began to show. He couldn't help his knee-jerk reaction when it came to Elizabeth but that didn't mean he wanted any attention drawn to it, especially not by Carly. "Leave it alone, and leave her alone."

"She kept your baby from you Jason."

"I know that," he snapped angrily. "Don't you see how much that hurts me? We have a lot to work out, a lot of things to deal with and I don't need you interfering and making things worse between us."

Us. It was word that should have been out of place and yet it wasn't. There was something in his eyes that worried her, and that made her test him. It was the only way she could figure out what he was really feeling about Elizabeth.

"I don't see that you have that much to work out. You'll file the custody papers tomorrow, the temporary hearing will be soon, I'll testify for you so will lots of others like Emily, hell even the Quartermaine's would love to get involved, you'll get custody of your daughter and little Miss Muffin face will be left out in the cold where she belongs," Carly made her play.

"I am not suing for custody," his reaction was immediate. "I won't do that to Elizabeth. I could never hurt her that way, or hurt Brenna. She is with her mother, and that's who Brenna needs to be with. After the hell you just went through in the custody suit how could you encourage me to put my own child through one?"

His angry tirade convinced her that her worst fears were accurate. She was reminded of her conversation with Sonny and his warning that Jason may not feel the same way they did about what Elizabeth had done. She hadn't thought it was possible that Jason could forgive the little bitch, but now she feared he would, with time, if she didn't make him crawl too much. Forgiving the unforgivable was incomprehensible for her, but apparently not for Jason.

"Carly?" He touched her arm to get her attention.

"What?"

"Promise me you'll back off," he asked softly.

"I," she tried to look away but he bent slightly and countered her movements until she couldn't avoid meeting his eyes. "I promise. For now I won't say anything more to Elizabeth. But if she pulls one more thing on you I'll be all over her ass."

"I expected nothing less from you." The love he felt for his friend was reinforced in that moment by her reluctant backing down from a fight he knew she'd loved to have.

It was past time to change the topic to more pleasant thoughts and Carly thought she knew one that would make Jason's day. "So tell me about your daughter."

Jason's smile was automatic and the weight eased from his shoulders. "She's so beautiful."

Seeing the happy look on his face she couldn't help thinking up appropriate tortures to inflict on Elizabeth for keeping this happiness from him for so long.

Courtney came around the corner just as they turned another. Tears were beginning to fall again because of the conversation she'd overheard. Any bravado or confidence she'd been feeling after her run-in with Elizabeth had quickly faded under Jason's defense of her.

Room 217

"Did you get any sleep at all?" Audrey Hardy voiced her concern over her granddaughter's appearance.

"Some," she didn't want to complain but couldn't help it at the moment. "I knew this was going to be hard Gram, I just didn't realize it would be this hard."

"There was a lot of hurt and miscommunication between you and Jason before you left, that was bound to be stirred up with your return, and then when you add this precious girl to the mix, it was bound to be difficult."

"I know." When Audrey began to shift on the bed and show the pain on her face she knew it was her clue to take Brenna and leave, bending over she began to gather up her things. "It's about time for your next shot."

"I hate those shots, they always put me to sleep." It was Audrey's turn to complain. "If they hadn't made such a large incision the pain wouldn't be nearly this bad."

"If they hadn't made that big incision you would have died Gram," she reminded her. "The break severed an artery, if you hadn't been in the hospital when you fell you would have bled to death, as it was they pumped so much blood in you on the operating table it was like you had an oil change," she teased to ease the fear she still felt when she remembered the phone call she had gotten late one night.

Sorry she had worried her Audrey quit complaining. "You'll be back later?"

"Count on it." She pushed the stroller holding her sleeping baby towards the door.

"Elizabeth," Audrey waited until she turned before speaking. "You used to tell me over and over what a good man Jason was."

"I remember, what about it?"

"Nothing I just wanted to remind you of that. Oh Amy you're here with my salvation," she cried when Amy entered the room with a tray full of drugs.

"Careful Audrey you're beginning to sound like a junkie." Amy teased before turning her attention on the woman she most wanted to speak too. "Elizabeth I wanted to tell you how lovely your daughter is."

"Thank you."

"I have to say there's something about her eyes that's so familiar," she hinted.

"Amy what are you doing?" Audrey's tone was dry. "You've already spread it around the hospital that Jason Morgan is the baby's father, it's a bit late to try to check the facts don't you think?"

Amused Elizabeth walked out of the room when Amy began to sputter. She pushed the stroller in the direction of the elevator while she tried to puzzle out the meaning of her Gram's words. Was Audrey telling her to trust Jason? Or trust that she had been right about him all along? Or was she just confused because of the obvious pain she was in and wasn't clear on what she was saying.

Children's Wing

Michael was lying on the bed talking animatedly with Jason and Sonny couldn't take his eyes off of him. Since coming out of the surgery Michael had improved dramatically and was already hinting about for his desire for his favorite meal of hot dogs and ice cream. It was hard to believe that barely 48 hours before he'd been fighting for his life.

"That's a great thing to see isn't it?" Carly appeared by his side.

"I can't take my eyes off of him," he agreed.

"I know what you mean."

"You came in with Jason did he say anything about last night?" He couldn't hold his curiosity at bay any longer.

"I know he's head over heels in love with his daughter, and still protective of Elizabeth."

Sonny couldn't say he was surprised. He could never do it but Jason had always be a better man than him. "I warned you that Jason doesn't react the same way we do to hurts."

"This isn't merely a hurt this is his child which Elizabeth kept away from him." Carly reminded him. Thanks to her promise she wouldn't confront Elizabeth but that didn't mean she couldn't voice her opinion to anyone that would listen.

"She must have had her reasons."

"You know him Sonny is there any reason good enough to keep him away from his child?"

"No."

"Excuse me," Elizabeth interrupted them. "I was hoping I could find Jason here."

"He's with Michael," Carly snapped.

"I heard what happened to him, I'm relieved he's going to be okay."

When Carly snorted her disbelief Sonny shot her a warning glare. "Jason should be out soon, do you want to wait? I know he'd love to see you."

Sonny may have been addressing her but Elizabeth was well aware the sentiment was directed to her daughter. The decision to seek Jason out in a place she knew Sonny and Carly would be had been made on the spur of the moment. But now that she was there she wasn't about to let them see her turn tail and run. "I'll wait over there." She headed for a small couch on the other wall, there was no reason to remain close to them, especially not after overhearing their conversation.

Sonny could see the decision had cost her but made no comment. His loyalty was to Jason not to her. His focus shifted to the sleeping girl in the stroller. "You said her name was Brenna?"

"Yes."

"She's beautiful." The compliment slipped out of Carly before she could stop it. "Then again Jason always had good genes."

Chagrined Elizabeth's temper began to spike. As if sensing the undercurrents in the room Brenna began to stir. Ignoring the audience Elizabeth immediately picked her up. In that moment she needed the reassurance that could only be given through contact with her daughter.

An awkward silence descended on the three, there was so much that could have been said but no one seemed willing to start things while Brenna was there. The strain of the silence was beginning to get to them all and Elizabeth was about ready to swallow her pride and leave when the door to Michael's room opened.

"Elizabeth," Jason's surprise was evident.

Brenna seemed to recognize the new voice and squirmed in her mother's arms until she saw Jason and held out her arms in a signal to be picked up. Jason immediately moved to her side then hesitated his eyes went to Elizabeth for permission.

"Go ahead," she handed her daughter off. Brenna had always been a friendly child but she had never taken to anyone the way she had to Jason.

Carly was ill prepared for the tears in her eyes when she saw her best friend's face. Without a word to the others she disappeared inside Michael's room.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take Brenna for the afternoon." Elizabeth made the offer before she could chicken out. When he didn't answer right away she looked in Sonny's direction. "If you're busy we can do it another time."

"No I'm not busy," Jason assured her. He had just been surprised by the unexpected offer, but when he saw her look at Sonny he knew he needed to speak. "I'd love to take her."

"Everything you need should be in the bag, if she gets cranky take her by the water it calms her down, the purple cat is what she likes to sleep with these days," she began to babble. "Do you still you live at the penthouse?"

"Yes."

"I'll come by around 6:00 to pick her up?"

"She'll be napping," he remembered the baby's schedule from the night before.

"I thought we could talk some more while she slept."

"I'd like that," he shifted the baby more securely on his hip when she began to fuss with the collar of his shirt.

"Okay," she stepped towards her daughter to kiss her goodbye only to freeze when she realized Jason was holding her. In order to kiss Brenna she would have to touch Jason and that was something she wasn't ready to do. Backing away she blew her daughter a kiss instead. "Bye baby girl."

Brenna squealed a farewell then went back to numbing her teething toy and Elizabeth quickly hurried away.

"Sonny I want you to meet my daughter Brenna Marie Webber." Jason took great pride in introducing his child for the first time to the man he considered his surrogate father.

"She's stunning." Sonny couldn't help getting choked up at the sight. A light was back in Jason's eyes a light he hadn't seen in years, not since he'd been raising Michael.

Penthouse

"Courtney I don't want to argue with you anymore." Jason felt his patience with her begin to ebb. He hadn't expected her to show up with no warning, and since his daughter was asleep upstairs he hadn't liked her timing.

"I just don't know how you can defend Elizabeth's behavior after what she did to you." Courtney had come by to talk to him and found him with Brenna and that had spooked her enough that she had broached the subject of Elizabeth with him and apparently that had been a big mistake. A wall had come crashing down between them, and she was determined to break through it, she was determined to make him see he didn't need to excuse Elizabeth's actions just to be a part of his daughter's life. It was Elizabeth who needed to beg for his forgiveness.

"And what did she do to me Courtney?" Patience gone the anger of the last several days was once again front and center.

"She kept you from knowing about your child," she cried.

"So did you." The words were out before he could stop them and Courtney looked like he'd just hit her. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that," he was instantly contrite.

Stung by the words Courtney could barely breathe, finally she turned and walked out of the penthouse slamming the door hard behind her.

Angry at himself, at Elizabeth, at the world Jason wanted nothing more than to break something but he didn't. He learned from his mistakes. With Brenna in the house there was no way he would risk frightening her the way he once had frightened Michael. The afternoon he had spent with her had been one of the best of his life. They had walked many different places, saw things that he rarely paid any attention too, and even though he had her stroller he mainly carried her and the more he did the more he hated to put her down. Elizabeth had been right about the little girl's love of the water too, she'd taken one look at the river and began to bounce in excitement.

Brenna was small, yet she was also big, he had missed so much of her life and could only learn about it second hand. He knew she had been born prematurely but had been a fighter from her first breath. He knew she hated plums and would rather wear them then eat them, and that she was allergic to bee stings. But there was so much he didn't know about her, so many milestones he'd already missed and he felt incredibly cheated.

But no matter how he was feeling he had no right to take it out on Courtney. She hadn't deserved to bear the brunt of his frustration, she was an innocent party in this mess. He knew his comment about the baby they lost had devastated her, and felt bad for it. But it was also the truth, she had kept the knowledge of their child from him until it was too late to do anything but grieve for the loss.

The pain of losing a child he hadn't known existed paled in comparison to the possibility of him losing Brenna. He'd barely known of her existence for 36 hours now and he already knew he'd do anything to keep her in his life. He didn't want to live without her but Elizabeth had said nothing about staying in town.

The knock on the door drew him from his grim thoughts. He hesitated with his hand on the knob and took a hard breath to prepare for the visitor. "Come in Elizabeth," he automatically helped her with her coat and placed it on the desk chair.

"Thanks." Elizabeth moved further inside a room she'd once vowed never to step foot inside again. The first thing that struck her was the changes that had been made, they weren't as extensive as she figured Courtney would have made. Her eyes went to the sofa looking for an afghan that used to lie there. She wasn't surprised to see it was gone she'd had no reason to hope it was still there, but she did. "Did you have fun with Brenna?"

"Yes." He followed her to the couch and took a seat next to her. It was strange to see her here again. After the way she had stalked out of this place that last night he wasn't sure she'd ever come back. He could tell she didn't want to be there now, and the tension between them began to grow.

Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably on the couch. This was more awkward than their meeting last night had been and she thought she knew why. They had no memories inside her Gram's house, no baggage they had to wade through like they did here and so many other places in town. There were good memories wrapped inside this penthouse like the time they had admitted they wanted to be together, but there were some ugly memories as well.

"When are you leaving?"

"What?" Elizabeth was puzzled by the abrupt question. "I thought Brenna was asleep."

"I meant when are you leaving town?" His question was forced out past the lump in his throat. "I need to know when you'll take her away from me again. You walked back into my life with a daughter I never knew I had. I deserve to know when you're going to walk out of it again, and this time I deserve to hear it from you not in some cowardly note."

At last his anger was making itself known and she was relieved to see it. Anger was a cleaner emotion than pain was and that made it easier to deal with. "I could only get a week off, we leave Saturday night."

"So soon?" Four days that was all he had with them. Four lousy days and it wasn't enough, it wasn't nearly enough.

Hearing the pain in his voice she couldn't help responding to it. Tentatively she covered his hand with hers. "It was all I could get. We'll be back later in the summer, and I hoped you'd visit us."

He didn't want to visit his daughter he wanted to see her everyday, to be around her everyday. "If it's a matter of money…"

"It's not," she cut off his offer. He was an honorable man she knew he'd mention money to her sooner or later. "It's a matter of choice. We have a life in California, a life we need to get back to."

"A matter of choice?" He repeated angrily. He couldn't sit still and listen to her talk about taking his daughter away from him. "What about my choices? Does what I want count for anything with you?"

Surprised by his outburst she could only laugh bitterly. "Do you have any idea how much I would have given to hear you say that even once to me?"

"What are you talking about now?" He'd made it as far as the desk when her behavior made his stop.

"You." She got to her feet to move after to him. "You were always so determined never to influence any decision I may have to make. You were so determined to have me make up my own mind that you never once told me what you wanted to happen. It's impossible to have a relationship when only one person is willing to fight to make it happen."

"You wanted me to fight you," he asked in confusion.

"If it meant you cared for me then yes. God Jason you never seemed to care enough to fight for me or with me so you could get what you wanted out of life."

"I was ready to fight that day that last day when you left me sleeping in a bed by myself, a bed we made love in all night long." He retorted angrily not caring at the moment if he hurt her. "I woke up alone in that bed and went to find you. I vowed to do anything I had to do in order to make you understand, I wasn't going to let you run away from me, and I wasn't going to run from you, for once we were going to fight to make things work. Then I got to your studio and read the note you left me." Yanking open the desk drawer he pulled the note out to show her. "This note."

"You kept it?" Her surprise showed on her face.

"Of course I kept it," he advanced on her. "This note destroyed me Elizabeth. You could have shot me that morning and it would have hurt less then these 8 words did."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"I don't want you sorry I want to go back in time," he whispered back.

Pushed to the limit he did what he'd wanted to do ever since she'd stepped off the elevator, he kissed her. She didn't struggle merely kissed him back. His arms tightened around her while his tongue pressed on her lips demanding entry. When she finally opened for him he poured everything he was feeling into the kiss. The pain, the anger, the hurt, the longing, so many feelings, a mixture that was killing him, a mixture that was stunningly powerful poured from him into her and she met him with her own rush of feelings.

After all the time apart the kiss should have been awkward but it wasn't and it was quickly spiraling out of control. When they broke apart to breathe he was still angry even as his lips roved her face and her hands moved up his back. Soon their lips met again and this time passion took the pace of hurt. As the passion took hold he began backing her to the couch.

"No." Using the last vestige of her strength Elizabeth broke free of the kiss and twisted away from him. "We can't do this."

Sanity was slow to return and until it did all he wanted to do was keep kissing her. He had been in this place with her before and wasn't willing to go back. As long as he was kissing her he didn't feel angry or hurt, as long as he was kissing her they had a chance. "Are you saying you don't want me."

"Of course not." It would be easier for her to claim she didn't need to breathe than it was to try to claim she didn't still want him. "But wanting isn't enough."

"Why not? It worked for you that night at Jake's," he reminded her bitterly.

"That's not true," she retorted angrily. "That night was about love, today, this right here would be nothing but want, and the need to punish each other and all we would end up doing is hurting each other even more. It would be easy to continue. Who knows we might even make another Brenna. But would that change anything between us? There's always been a spark between you and me but is there trust? You hurt me, I hurt you and trust was broken on both sides. The feelings maybe even the love is still between us but there's so much pain between us as well. I don't want to be hurt worse by moving to soon and giving into need and I don't think you want to be either."

"So where does that leave us?"

She was spared from making a reply when Brenna's cry came over the baby monitor. "I'll get her and go home I don't think there's anything left to say tonight."

Jason watched her run up the stairs and soon all he had to think about was the memory of her lips on his and her words.


	4. A perfect family

**Love, Lies and Chances**  
  
Part 4  
  
**Kelly's**  
  
"There are days I don't even have time to brush my hair. I'm just running the whole day long without a break it seems like. I never knew a person could be so tired and still function."  
  
Bobbie Spencer eyed the woman she had sometimes viewed as a surrogate daughter with a critical eye. "And you wouldn't change a minute of it would you?"  
  
"No." Elizabeth was quick to agree. "My whole life changed when Brenna was born. She changed it in ways I didn't know were possible. I wouldn't trade one sleepless night of it," she cocked a grin in Bobbie's direction. "But dirty diapers are another story."  
  
"I hear you on that score," Bobbie commiserated with a shudder. "I'm back in the dirty diaper habit with Morgan."  
  
The mention of Morgan took some of the good humor from the table. Bobbie had taken the news about Brenna and the identity of her father surprisingly well considering other people's reactions. In fact they had barely even discussed it, and because of that the white elephant in the room remained and only got bigger as the topic was continually avoided. Elizabeth decided the time had come. "Is there anything you want to say to me?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About what I did to Jason. I know how close you are to him." Elizabeth knew that in most respects Jason was closer to Bobbie than he was to his mother. She often felt that was because Bobbie was more accepting of Jason and didn't need his love or acceptance the way Monica did.  
  
"It's not my place to say," Bobbie tried to avoid the question.  
  
"It is if I ask for your opinion." Until that moment Elizabeth hadn't realized how much she wanted Bobbie's understanding. She knew that outright approval would never be forthcoming and shouldn't be. But she hoped that Bobbie could understand her motivations. Bobbie's opinion was important to her, with all she had helped her through in her life, she was closer to Bobbie than her own mother.  
  
"I know that when a mother feels like she has to protect her child there is nothing she won't do." Her laughter came with a touch of derision. "I'm a prime example of the extremes a mother will go to. Sometime I should tell you about the adoption of Lucas and my blood war with Tiffany Hill, I should mention that Tiffany was my friend before the custody arguments began," she sighed in memory. "The damage we inflicted on each other over Lucas was so extreme, so brutal that even when we eventually became friends again things were never the same between us."  
  
"This isn't a custody fight. Jason would never try to take Brenna from me." She repeated a conclusion she'd come to the day before, it was a belief she firmly believed in.  
  
"I know that Jason would never try to take Brenna from you." Bobbie took Elizabeth's hand to offer some comfort. "But honey the fact remains you kept his child from him and in doing that you broke his heart."  
  
The table was quiet for a long time as both women digested the words. "Why is it that you can make a decision and you are confidant what you are doing is the right thing, and then later on you realize it was the worse possible thing you could have done?" Elizabeth was finally willing to give voice to the doubts that had been plaguing her. "How can I suddenly announce over a year and a half later that I made a mistake?"  
  
"It's never easy," Bobbie agreed.  
  
"Especially if it's not entirely true. I regret not telling Jason I was pregnant but I still think my reasons for not coming back or asking him to be in our lives on a full-time basis were valid."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying I should have given Jason a chance," Elizabeth admitted. "I should have told him I was pregnant and then left the next move up to him. If he wanted to be involved he'd have to come to me and prove to me that the baby would have come first in his life."  
  
"And you don't think he would have done that do you?" Bobbie shrewdly observed.  
  
"He would have wanted to, I even think he would have tried, but I don't think he would have been able to." Her fear was finally out, laid bare on the scarred table she had bussed for years.  
  
"Elizabeth you're wrong." Bobbie mourned for all the time they had lost over hurt and stubbornness. "You never actually saw Jason with Michael did you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I can still remember the expression on Jason's face when I placed Michael in his arms for the very first time." Bobbie recalled with a sad smile. "Michael changed Jason's whole life in that instant. Jason would do and did everything possible to love and protect that boy and to ensure that he was safe. He even got Carly and Robin to live together for a time so Michael wouldn't be confused, and let me tell you that wasn't easy to pull off."  
  
"I bet not." In fact Elizabeth couldn't even picture Carly and Robin in the same room, much less in the same house.  
  
"Jason did everything for Michael. And in the end he even made the ultimate sacrifice of giving Michael up so he wouldn't continue to confuse or hurt the boy. Jason would have done the same for Brenna if you had let him," Bobbie finished up her lecture.  
  
If anything Bobbie's observation, her memories made Elizabeth feel even guiltier, and yet there were things she had done that she still thought were right. "I can't ask Jason to change. Whatever happens now has to be his decision. I'm through trying to make choices for him by keeping him in the dark. All I know is that I won't keep Brenna from seeing him whenever we can work it out."  
  
"So you're still planning on leaving Port Charles?" Bobbie asked.  
  
"Yes, we leave Saturday night."  
  
"I thought you wanted to do what's best for Brenna, not yourself," Bobbie reminded her.  
  
"That's what I'm doing Bobbie. I regret not telling Jason about Brenna sooner," Elizabeth admitted honestly. "But I wasn't wrong in staying out of Port Charles. And I'm not wrong in wanting to return to our home in California."  
  
"Yes you are Elizabeth." A new voice joined the mix startling the women.  
  
"This is a private conversation Lucky." His aunt warned him with a glare.  
  
"It just turned public." Cocky as ever Lucky took a seat. "You weren't wrong in keeping Jason away from your daughter Elizabeth. The only mistake you made was in letting him meet her now. Where is she by the way? I've been dying to meet her."  
  
"She's with her father," Elizabeth snapped.  
  
"Elizabeth," Lucky drew out her name as a token of his displeasure. "Are you sure that's wise? You're placing her in danger by even letting her see him."  
  
When Lucky shook his head and gave her that disappointed look he had perfected years before Elizabeth began to get mad. There was a time when that expression had devastated her and she would turn herself into a pretzel in order to please him. But that was years ago.  
  
"Gee Lieutenant Taggert you've sure changed in appearance." Elizabeth said in a sickeningly sweet voice that had Bobbie laughing and Lucky turning red.  
  
"I'm not like Taggert," Lucky retorted. "I just happen to agree that in the case of Jason he might have been right. I mean you left town to get away from him."  
  
His behavior reconfirmed to Elizabeth that she had made the right move in keeping Lucky out of the loop. Lucky, the sweet boy she had once loved with all her heart was gone and the man sitting next to her in a cop's uniform was nothing more than a stranger. And that stranger still seemed to have some of the contempt he'd once held for Jason. Shaking her head she began to gather her stuff to leave.  
  
"Lucky you haven't seen Elizabeth in well over a year, do you really want your first conversation with her to be a fight over a matter that is none of your business?" Bobbie asked with a laser like glare that had her nephew shifting in his chair.  
  
Lucky suddenly felt like he was a ten year old again and she was lecturing him about the time his pet spider had gotten loose in her house and terrorized her dinner party. It wasn't a particularly good feeling. Her expression of warning combined with his memory of the tongue-lashings she used to deliver had the desired effect and he backed off. "From the brief glimpse I had of Brenna at the hospital the other day she looks beautiful."  
  
Both Elizabeth's biggest weakness and her biggest strength was her daughter and she tried to let go of her temper chalking his behavior up to his residual bad feelings for Jason. "She's very beautiful and I say that without any prejudice at all."  
  
Sensing that the hostility might have been stopped Bobbie made her escape. "I need to get going, I have a parent teacher conference at Lucas's school. He seems to have adopted your unique attendance record." She addressed her nephew with a frown. "Elizabeth call me okay?"  
  
"I'll keep in touch this time." Elizabeth promised and gave Bobbie a hug in farewell.  
  
With a final look of warning at Lucky Bobbie took her leave.  
  
"Wow that look was shades of Ruby warning me not to keep you on a break too long," Lucky grinned. "Remember?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm still amazed Ruby didn't fire me years ago. In the beginning I was the world's worst waitress."  
  
"You're mind didn't seem to be on work very often," he recalled.  
  
"No I was to wrapped up in trying to get you to notice me or to make Sarah's life a living hell then waiting tables." Those thoughtlessly spoken words killed the good memories for both of them.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened with Sarah." Lucky was earnest in his apology. He would never forget the look in her eye when she had walked in on them.  
  
"Don't Lucky." She held up a hand to dispel the forthcoming regrets. "What happened was a long time ago. We've both moved on since then, and in vastly different directions then we thought we would. You're a cop which still surprises me given the scams you used to pull on the police and all the grief you gave Taggert and Garcia. I'm living in Napa and managing an art gallery. Times change, dreams change, people change."  
  
"People don't always have to change."  
  
"Yes they do. There was a time we wouldn't let ourselves see that and with our burying the fact we had changed nearly destroyed us," she reminded him. "We met all those years ago in this very dinner so it's only appropriate we say farewell in it now."  
  
"You're leaving town already?" Surprised, he rose when she did.  
  
"Brenna and I leave on Saturday and since I don't know if I'll see you again I thought I should say goodbye now."  
  
"There's no chance you'll change your mind and stay?" Lucky asked hopefully.  
  
"No."  
  
"If Jason were out of the picture, either out of town or something else, would you stay around?"  
  
"Lucky don't start," she warned him.  
  
"I'm just asking a logical question. If you weren't afraid of what could happen to your daughter if she was around Jason would you stay in Port Charles?" Lucky pressed for an answer.  
  
"You know the reason I'm not staying Lucky? It's because of you and people like you. In California I can raise my daughter in peace, there are no well-meaning yet opinionated friends to tell me what I should do, who I should see and who I shouldn't see. I have friends out there who just listen to me and only give me advice if I ask for it." She cut off her tirade knowing it would do no good. "Forget it, I was hoping we could part friends but now I'll just settle for goodbye."  
  
"Wait Elizabeth," he hurried after her.  
  
"He's all yours Nikolas and you're welcome to him." Elizabeth informed the surprised man who was just walking through the door then kept walking out the door herself.  
  
"Wait." Lucky tried to pursue her but Nikolas shifted in his path. "Move."  
  
"No." Nikolas replied easily. "Elizabeth obviously doesn't want to talk to you so she shouldn't be forced to."  
  
"You don't understand our relationship you never did, that's why your interference always set us back, like when you told Gia the truth about how I felt about Elizabeth and my wedding, or told Elizabeth about seeing me with Sarah. You always did your best to destroy us," Lucky accused his brother.  
  
"I understand more than you think Lucky." Nikolas returned mildly. "I know the real reason you're upset, the reason you're encouraging Emily to hang on to her anger is because of your own. Because you're furious that when Elizabeth was desperate for help she came to me and not you."  
  
"I," stunned Lucky couldn't even work up a denial.  
  
"You're hubris is showing again Lucky and I'm sure that thrills Luke to no end but you really need to step into the real world. You lost Elizabeth on your own, because of your lies, and your betrayals. I lost Elizabeth for a time because I covered for you and I betrayed her in other ways myself. So stop blaming others for your mistakes and start taking responsibility for your own actions, because I'm really getting tired of coddling a child." With that Nikolas pivoted and walked out the door.  
  
**General Hospital**  
  
"How is Michael doing today?" Jason asked Sonny when he stepped from the room.  
  
"He's chomping at the bit to get out of here. We're going to have to strap him to the bed to keep him in it before too long." Sonny admitted with a proud grin. "Hello beautiful," he addressed the child Jason was holding and was rewarded with a wide mostly toothless grin and he was charmed. He loved his boys but there was something about little girls that always made him smile.  
  
"I wanted Michael to meet Brenna unless you don't think it's a good idea." Jason explained their presence. "The nurse said it would be okay."  
  
Sonny hesitated wondering how Michael would react to knowing he wasn't the most important child in Jason's life any longer. With Morgan and now Brenna the boy was going to have to get used to sharing Jason. "Michael's been asking for you, I'm sure he'd love to meet your daughter," he answered finally.  
  
With that permission Jason made his way inside the room of the first baby he had ever known.  
  
"Jason." Michael's cry of delight faded into puzzlement at the sight of the unfamiliar child in his arms. "Who's that?"  
  
"This is Brenna." Jason kept his voice soft so he didn't startle her and settled on the bed. "I wanted you to meet her."  
  
"Why?" Michael didn't think he was going to like the answer.  
  
"Because she's very important to me and so are you." Jason explained with a seriousness most adults didn't use with a child.  
  
"She's just a girl how important could she be?" Michael wanted to know. Girls were nothing compared to boys.  
  
"Brenna's my daughter Michael."  
  
Michael froze.  
  
Seeing that Jason shifted Brenna until he could touch the boy's hand. "Michael?"  
  
"Does this mean you won't love me anymore?" The boy asked in a small voice. All his life, from his very first memory Jason had been in his life. The sound of his voice could comfort him in a way no one else could not even his mother, and now there was a chance he was going to lose that. Jason had left before but this time would be different.  
  
"Of course I still love you, I'll always love you." Jason promised.  
  
"But what about her?" When Michael pointed at Brenna she reached out and tried to catch his finger.  
  
"I can love more than one person at a time." Jason answered.  
  
"So she's not taking my place?" Michael couldn't seem to help himself from playing chase with the baby. She may be a girl but she could do more things than Morgan could. All Morgan did was sleep, cry, eat, cry, and make a mess in his diapers.  
  
"No one could ever take your place." Jason smiled when Brenna finally caught Michael's finger and let out a cry of delight. "Brenna has her own place in my life. Can you understand that? Do you understand that what I feel for Brenna has nothing to do with how I feel for you?"  
  
The question didn't surprise Michael, Jason always asked him things, which was more than most adults did but he thought about it for a long time before answering. "I guess so. Maybe she won't be so bad, I mean for a girl that is."  
  
"Michael there will come a time when you like girls." Sonny promised from the doorway.  
  
"Ewwww." The boy shuddered, then groaned when Brenna stuck his finger in her mouth drooling all over it. "That's gross."  
  
"You used to do it all the time." Jason pointed out.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but there's something you need to know." Sonny addressed Jason who nodded and got to his feet.  
  
"I'll be back later Michael."  
  
"Good." Michael wiped his hand on the blanket and darted a quick look at his dad, who nodded encouragingly. "You can bring the drooler if you want."  
  
Jason smiled, nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
"I didn't want to cut your time short but I thought you should know that the Quartermaine's have invaded the hospital. They could be here to see Michael but there's a good chance the old man has heard about Brenna by now." Sonny explained.  
  
Jason could have cursed in frustration but instead picked up Brenna's bag. He still couldn't stand dealing with the Quartermaine's so there was no way he was going to subject his daughter to their loud demands. "Thanks," Jason walked quickly away.  
  
"Anytime." Sonny watched them leave then turned back in time to see Edward Quartermaine walk around the corner.  
  
"Where are my great-grandchildren?" The old man blustered loudly.  
  
"Jason I was looking for you."  
  
The call reached him as he was nearing the elevators and he reluctantly stopped, when Brenna tilted her head back to look up at him he automatically smiled at her.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that..." Monica trailed off when her son turned around with a little girl that had to be his daughter in his arms. "Is this her?" She instinctively reached out for the blue-eyed little doll then dropped her hand. "Is this Elizabeth's child? Your child?"  
  
Jason could hear the shakiness in her voice and could see the stark need in Monica's eyes, and couldn't help but respond to that need. Stepping closer he held Brenna out. "Mom this is your granddaughter Brenna."  
  
"Oh." Tears spilled from Monica's eyes when she took the little girl that was looking at her curiously. "I heard about you Brenna." When the little girl smiled at her, her heart swelled. She thought back to her loud confrontation with Audrey earlier that day and thought she hadn't said enough to illustrate her displeasure at being kept in the dark about her grandchild. "She's perfect."  
  
"No, she's only a little girl." Jason corrected firmly. There was no way he would let his daughter be labeled anything especially not perfect.  
  
The elevator door opened and his body went through a now familiar reaction. Turning he gestured for Elizabeth to join them.  
  
Monica tore her gaze from her granddaughter to see what had caught her son's attention and the happy expression on her face shifted into one of pure ice. Elizabeth's approach stalled when she saw the older woman's expression. This wasn't going to be pretty. Steeling her spine she walked the few remaining feet, and when Brenna caught sight of her mother she reached out for her. "Doctor Quartermaine."  
  
"Elizabeth." Monica replied coldly and held on to the squirming child who was beginning to tear up the longer she was kept away from her mother.  
  
Elizabeth could see that Brenna was about ready to have a fit and knew she had to try to head it off, before she could make a move Monica's beeper went off.  
  
Grimacing Monica hesitated then gave Brenna back to her son. "I have to go. Thanks for letting me hold her." Ignoring Elizabeth entirely she kissed the baby farewell and left.  
  
"I seem to be getting that reaction a lot since I hit town." Elizabeth murmured and tried to shake off the chill of Monica's passing. "Did you two have fun today?"  
  
"Yes." Reading the need in her eyes he gave Brenna to her and the baby instantly calmed down.  
  
"I can tell Brenna enjoyed herself." She rubbed at a formula stain on the bright purple jumper.  
  
"She enjoys her food. She reminds me of her mother in that respect," he teased without thinking.  
  
"How many times have I told you it's not polite to tease a woman on how much food she eats?" She retorted with a mock glare.  
  
"How many times have I told you I don't like being polite?" He countered with a half smile.  
  
For a moment the tension and hurt between them vanished and their normal pattern of a relationship surfaced. They had always teased each other in a way that would have surprised people had they been privy to the information. They smiled at each other in perfect harmony for a moment and then that moment vanished and Jason pulled back.  
  
"I know I asked you both to join me for dinner," Jason's whole demeanor stiffened. "But there's something I have to take care of so I won't be able to make it."  
  
Elizabeth knew that the unspoken something was for Sonny but didn't say anything. Buying time she fished in her bag looking for a pacifier for Brenna when she began to fuss. She made sure that she kept the disappointment from showing on her face. She was looking forward to spending time with him and Brenna at the same time. Other than that first night when all three of them were together for about an hour, all of the time had been separate. She and him would talk while Brenna was asleep or very briefly when she dropped Brenna off or picked her up, but there was no real time spent with all three of them as a family. Of course that made sense they weren't a family, not really.  
  
"I'm sorry you can't make it," she offered finally when she knew she could speak normally. "Why don't you call me in the morning and we'll figure out a schedule for Brenna. Since tomorrow is Friday I know you want to spend as much time with her as you can before we leave Saturday night."  
  
Jason shut down at the mention of them leaving. If that was disappointment he'd seen flash in her eye's when he had to cancel dinner she had found a perfect way to pay him back. "Elizabeth, it's not what you think."  
  
"It's none of my business. Brenna and I will make other arrangements for dinner."  
  
"Somehow I knew I'd find you here."  
  
Startled by the familiar voice Elizabeth turned around. "Daniel?" Brenna dropped her pacifier and let out a delighted squeal when she saw one of her favorite friends. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"My business in Chicago wrapped up sooner than I thought it would and I thought I'd fly east instead of west and check on the most beautiful lady in my life." He smiled charmingly at Elizabeth then turned his attention to Brenna. "Hello lady."  
  
Well used to his charm and antics with Brenna, Elizabeth handed him her daughter without a second thought. With her arms empty she became aware of the man standing beside her that had seemingly turned into a block of concrete. Unsure of what Jason's reaction would be she darted a glance in his direction and nearly groaned when she saw his stony expression. That was not a good sign.  
  
"I know how worried you were about Audrey and how everything else would turn out." Daniel turned his attention from Brenna who was busy mangling his tie. "I wanted to be here for you and help if I could." His eyes shifted in Jason's direction.  
  
"Don't Brenna that's too expensive to be a chew toy." She automatically reprimanded her daughter when Brenna began to chew on the tie. She knew Daniel didn't care if Brenna drooled all over it but she did. "Daniel Cummings I'd like you to meet Jason Morgan. Jason this is Daniel." She introduced the father of her child to the man who wanted to be in her life forever.  
  
"I figured you were Jason, I see now where Brenna gets her eyes." Daniel made it a habit to size people up quickly and knew that Jason wasn't a person to be underestimated. He shifted Brenna and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Jason reluctantly shook the hand of the man his daughter so obviously adored and Elizabeth was thinking about marrying and promptly hated him on sight. "I need to go." His voice was unusually sharp and directed at Elizabeth.  
  
"Okay. I'll talk to you in the morning." Elizabeth was surprised by his hasty exit then realized she shouldn't be. Jason didn't have much use for strangers and Daniel wasn't just any stranger.  
  
The elevator doors seemed to take forever to close and Jason used the time to study the three people near the nurse's station that gave every illusion of being a family. Brenna on the man's hip taking great delight in anything she could get in her mouth. Elizabeth smiling in their direction, and Daniel laughing. It was a family. But Brenna was his daughter, and Elizabeth was his ... what? What was Elizabeth to him? Before he could figure it out the elevator doors finally closed.  
  
**Haunted Star**  
  
The table was exquisitely set, the candles were lit, and a single red rose rested on the table. The booth was cozily situated in the back to give it an aura of privacy. Elizabeth looked as beautiful as always, and smiled often. The conversation was easy and continuous as it flowed between them. The setting was perfect for romance only that wasn't what was going on at the table. Daniel was beginning to think that the romance between them was over, and that idea was something he couldn't bear to think about.  
  
"I was really surprised to see you." Elizabeth admitted when she finally returned from speaking with Luke.  
  
"Should I have called?"  
  
"No. It was nice to see a friendly face. My reception was rather cool in town with most people, and even though I was expecting it, it was still difficult to take at times," she admitted.  
  
"How did Jason take the news?"  
  
"How would you take the news if your ex suddenly showed up back in town with a baby that you never knew about?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"Yes." She took a sip of her water and trailed a finger over the cool condensation on the goblet. "He has every right to be furious with me, and he is, only he's acting like usual and not letting it show. He has flashes of anger every now and then but mostly he buries it, and that means it will fester. If he would just yell or scream or curse me, I could handle it, but he withdraws instead and that's so much harder to deal with." Elizabeth realized she was speaking too much and changed the subject. "How did your meeting go?"  
  
"Elizabeth," Daniel tugged on her hand until she looked at him. "Above everything else we're friends. You don't have to censor yourself with me. I asked, I want to know what's going on with you and how you feel."  
  
"I don't how I feel," she whispered. "I hurt him and I did it deliberately and now I don't know how to fix it. I don't know how to get back the friendship that once existed between us."  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
Startled she looked up at the man that had stopped by the table. When she recognized Jason she automatically pulled her hand free of Daniel's hold. "Jason what are you doing here?"  
  
"I had a meeting." He had been dealing with Faith Roscoe, which always gave him a headache. Then he'd walked out of the back office to see Elizabeth dining with the man he'd met that afternoon. The sight of them together hadn't improved his mood any. "Where's Brenna?" He demanded abruptly.  
  
"She's with Nikolas." Elizabeth saw the way his eyes flashed at that and knew he still had anger with Nikolas over his role in keeping Brenna a secret. "You said you were busy tonight and he is her godfather, and has been wanting to spend time with her." She tried to convey with her words that Nikolas was a part of Brenna's life so he better get used to it.  
  
"I see," came his terse reply.  
  
"Do you want me to call him and tell him that you will be coming to pick Brenna up?" She asked sharply. "Because I will."  
  
Her words had the desired effect and he shook his head. "No I'll see her in the morning. Goodnight," he nodded at them both and walked away.  
  
Upset Elizabeth tried to run a hand through her hair, and came up short when she hit a barrette. Frustrated she yanked it out and embraced the pain the move caused her. Jason could be most frustrating at times. "Sorry I'd like to say you caught him on a bad night, but he's like that with most people."  
  
"Somehow I think it might be more extreme with me," Daniel corrected her. The brief but intense moment between Jason and Elizabeth just now, combined with the conversation he had eavesdropped on at the hospital for a time before making his presence known confirmed his darkest suspicions. "He's still in love with you, so he hates the fact that you're here dining with me instead of him."  
  
Elizabeth couldn't have been more startled if he suddenly began to tap dance. "No he's not, he's mad at me. He's also angry that I left Brenna with Nikolas. They never got along very well and since he knows Nikolas helped me I'm sure it's even worse now."  
  
"He's angry alright," Daniel agreed. "But he's also in love with you, it's an affliction I'm very well acquainted with so I recognize it when I see it in others."  
  
"No," she still tried to deny. She might still love Jason but there was no way he could ever feel the same about her after what she had done to him.  
  
Daniel could read the mixture of hope and denial in her eyes and his heart broke. "You're not going to marry me are you?"  
  
Stunned by the soft question she took a minute to respond. "No." In that instant she realized that had she married him she would have done to him what Lucky had once tried to do to her. She would have married him because that was what he wanted and because he adored Brenna, but not because she was passionately in love with him. She did love him, he had helped her through many difficult times over the past year, but she wasn't in love with him. Seeing Jason again made her realize that. Daniel deserved better than the brand of love she could offer him.  
  
"I didn't think so," he said sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"So am I," he admitted. "But you gave me something to strive for. I want to find a woman who looks at me the same way you look at Jason."  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you or lead you on." Unshed tears sparkled in her eyes turning them into sapphires. "I do love you."  
  
"I know it's just not enough."  
  
"Love, and only love is never enough." She admitted sadly.  
  
"No you have to work your ass off too." He knew her mind wasn't on him at the moment.  
  
"Are we still friends?" She held her breath awaiting his response.  
  
"As long as you don't cook for me." Because they were friends he buried the hurt he felt for the moment to give her the peace she so desperately needed.  
  
Elizabeth was amazed and relieved that she could laugh, that he could laugh, but laugh they did.  
  
**General Hospital**  
  
Jason strode quickly down the hall that led to the children's wing. Any thought a passing nurse or orderly had to stop him and remind him that visiting hours were over, vanished when they got a good look at his face. Most people are born with a sense of self-preservation, and in that instant they put it to good use and just let him pass by. He was about to open Michael's door when he stopped. He was too upset to be around a child.  
  
Striving for calm he backed away from the door and tried to figure out what had set off his temper. He had been angry ever since Daniel had shown up earlier that afternoon. But there had to be more to it than that. Seeing Elizabeth dining with him in a set-up screaming romance bothered him, but only because he thought she would be with Brenna. Wasn't that why? Wasn't he angry because she wasn't with Brenna they way she was supposed to be? He couldn't be angry because he was jealous of Daniel. After all Brenna hadn't even been with them so how could he be jealous of the man who was bidding to be a father to his daughter when his daughter wasn't even around?  
  
"What happened?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Nothing I backed Faith off just like you wanted me too," Jason responded automatically.  
  
"I don't care about Faith at the moment. I want to know what happened with Elizabeth to set you off."  
  
"Since when do you wonder or care about Elizabeth and me?" Jason snapped.  
  
Sonny felt the sting of his words and knew he deserved them. Although Jason had never come out and said anything he knew that he had contributed to their break up. At the time he hadn't cared, he'd been too busy trying to handle Carly and Brenda, and now all he could do was regret his callousness. He hadn't been there for Jason then, the best he could do was be there for him now. He didn't bother to offer an apology for his earlier behavior knowing it wouldn't be welcome. "Since she showed up here with your baby."  
  
Jason was tempted to retort that it was too late then backed off, it wasn't Sonny's fault he was angry, so he shouldn't take it out on him. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't do that." Sonny's tone was cutting. "Don't shut down with me. You need to let some of this anger out, and after all the times I went off on you I think I deserve to be the one you go off on now."  
  
"I don't want to go off."  
  
"Jason you're wound so tight you're ready to explode, trust me I can read the signs. How did you feel when you realized Brenna was yours?" Sonny pushed.  
  
"Hurt," Jason cried. "I felt hurt and like I lost something. I lost time with her."  
  
"With who? Elizabeth or the baby?" Sonny asked and when Jason glared at him he went on. "What else did you feel?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Jason wondered.  
  
"Trying to help you for a change."  
  
"I was angry I'm still angry and I can't let Elizabeth see how angry or she'll take the baby and leave. Of course she's going to do that anyway, they'll both be gone in less than 48 hours, or should I say all three of them will be gone, because I'm sure he'll go with them." The bitterness rolled out of Jason.  
  
Sonny finally figured out what had set Jason off tonight. "I take it the he you're referring too is the guy who gave her the ring she's wearing?"  
  
"That doesn't matter." Jason tried to withdraw knowing he'd said too much. "He doesn't matter Elizabeth can do whatever she wants, with whomever she wants." Even if it was some polished guy with expensive ties and too wide smile.  
  
"The hell she can," Sonny snorted.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean you still love her."  
  
"That would be stupid of me after everything she did," Jason tried to deflect Sonny's accurate observation.  
  
"Stupid or not, you are, you probably have been the whole time she was gone." Sonny went on and couldn't help but feel a flash of pity for Courtney.  
  
Jason wanted to deny the words but couldn't. After all wasn't that the same conclusion he'd reached a few days ago? "I just don't like the fact that he'll be with Brenna when I'm not."  
  
"Was he with Brenna tonight?" Sonny went fishing for the truth.  
  
"No he was with Elizabeth."  
  
"You're this upset and the guy was with Elizabeth not your daughter. Are you trying to convince me you don't love her, or convince yourself?"  
  
"How can love survive when there is nothing but lies and hurt between us?" Jason asked the question that had been haunting him.  
  
Sonny merely shook his head. "You tell me. You saw me with Brenda. You knew she had destroyed me when she wore the wire, and yet I still couldn't stay away from her. I still yearned to be with her even though I was married to Lily. At that time I was still hurt, still angry and yet I needed her so much, I didn't think I would live without her. The question is, hurt or not, can you live without Elizabeth? Do you even want to try?"  
  
Jason was quiet unsure of his answer.  
  
"Have you even asked her to stay in town so you can work this out? Or did you behave like usual and give her no clue of what you want."  
  
"She wants to leave," Jason explained. "I can't make her stay."  
  
"What about what you want? Don't you think it's time you put your wants ahead of hers?"  
  
Jason couldn't help but remember Elizabeth's words of the night before when she had basically accused him of never fighting for her. The question remained should he fight for his daughter or for Elizabeth as well?  
  
"Jason you need to make up your mind, because time is running out."  
  
**Hardy House**  
  
Elizabeth closed the door with a sigh. The dinner had not turned out as she had expected. Daniel had been wonderful but she still felt bad for hurting him. It was a wonder she could stand given all the guilt she felt. Her words replayed his observations of the evening, observations about Jason.  
  
Was he right? Did Jason still love her? Should she let herself dream that he did or would that only be setting herself up for a fall? And even if he did love her would that change anything between them or only cause them more pain? The tears began to slip from her eyes and she wasn't sure which loss of a dream she was crying for, the one with Daniel or the one with Jason.

_Only one part remains so let me hear from you if you want to see the conclusion. Don't you love blackmail?_


	5. Explanations and Confrontations

****

Thanks to all who do reply.

Love, Lies and Chances

Part 5

****

Hardy House

"Brenna food is for eating not wearing." Elizabeth was rapidly losing her patience. It had been a trying morning thus far, Brenna was in one of her rare cranky moods and since Elizabeth had barely slept the night before she didn't have enough energy to try to charm her out of it. The little girl chose to ignore the words she didn't understand and the tone of voice she did and batted at the hand that held the baby food sending the contents all over Elizabeth and the floor.

"Brenna." Her tone was uncharacteristically sharp and immediately Brenna's light blue eyes filled and her lip began to quiver, seeing that Elizabeth couldn't help but feel guilty. She was still a new mother and as such the sight of her child's tears still broke her heart especially when she had caused them.

"I'm sorry baby." Elizabeth tried to ward off the tears and extricated Brenna from the high chair. "Mama's having a bad day." Her words of comfort apparently came to late for her daughter because the baby began to cry the same time the doorbell rang. "If that's an adoption broker Brenna you're out of here." As if understanding the baseless threat Brenna began to cry harder. It was mornings like this that Elizabeth longed for help with her daughter. She had friends, and up until last night, Daniel, but it wasn't the same thing as having a partner to take the brunt of Brenna's tears on occasion.

Elizabeth opened the door the same time Brenna's cries turned into a wail. "Jason either you're early or we're running later than I thought."

Jason took one look at his crying daughter and Elizabeth's frazzled appearance and knew what was going on. There had been times with Michael that it had seemed like he could do nothing right. Apparently Brenna was in the same sort of mood. "I'm early."

"Well, come on in to the disaster area," she stepped back and shifted her grip on the squirming baby. "If you can't tell we're having a bad morning around here."

"Can I?" Jason held out his arms for Brenna.

"She's not to friendly at the moment," she warned him even as she placed Brenna in his arms. Normally when Brenna was this fussy she only wanted her mother to hold her, and she did reach out for Elizabeth when she stepped back. Elizabeth waited to see what would happen next.

"I can see you're having a bad morning Brenna." Jason pitched his voice low and rubbed a hand soothingly over her back. "Bad mornings happen to everyone especially when they're older. It's okay to cry though, it's always okay to cry, even when you're older. Some people try to bottle everything inside of them and that's never smart, so when you want to cry go ahead."

Both mother and daughter were caught off guard by Jason's actions. Brenna's tears were slowing and she stopped reaching for her mother as her attention shifted to study the man who was still talking to her. Elizabeth was surprised at the way he was dealing with Brenna. He was talking to her in a way she had never heard him use before.

"I was trying to feed her breakfast." Elizabeth offered a needless explanation to explain the mess. "She wasn't interested."

"Why don't I try while you clean up?"

Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair and when it came back with food particles on it she agreed. "I guess I could use a shower."

"Go on, we'll be fine, won't we Brenna?" He encouraged her.

"Okay." Jason had barely waited for her to agree before turning away to pick up the towel she had been using to wipe Brenna's face. Brenna had already stopped crying and before she reached the top of the stairs she thought she heard her daughter laugh. It appeared at least for this morning she had help with Brenna in the form of her father, and she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

By the time Elizabeth returned downstairs the high chair had been put away, the food Brenna had thrown picked up, her daughter's dirty clothes had been changed and Brenna was sitting happily on the floor with Jason. Brenna began to gurgle cheerily when she saw her mother.

"Don't start playing nice now young lady." Elizabeth's stern reply was belied by her smile. "You are a miracle worker."

"Not really." Jason watched her take a seat on the other end of the blanket he'd spread on the floor. "I remember how rough Michael could get at times, especially when he was teething."

"Did he get pretty bad?"

"He could run Leticia and I ragged when he wanted to. Nights were always the hardest, all he wanted to do was be held so if you tried to put him down he would cry." Jason remembered that time in his life fondly.

"Brenna's the same," she admitted. "What did you do to get him to sleep?"

"I just talked to him. Sometimes it would take hours but eventually he would fall asleep."

"It's hard for me to picture you talking with anyone for hours, much less a baby."

"A lot of the times I read him travel books. People said I should read him fairy tales but they just gave me a headache." Jason paused to move a toy to where Brenna could reach it. "It never made sense to me anyway. Why read about a place that doesn't exist? It makes more sense to read about a place you might visit one day."

"That's true." Elizabeth shifted closer to join in Brenna's play. "It probably didn't matter to Michael what you read. I'm sure it was the sound of your voice that comforted him."

"Probably," he shrugged. "What do you do when Brenna gets like that?" His curiosity about his daughter remained.

"Well I don't read her travel books," she smiled at him. "I do talk to her, or hum, or sing, she likes music."

Jason let out a groan. "I thought you were trying to get her to sleep."

"I am."

"Then why are you singing? That won't help her fall asleep." This time the tease came naturally.

"You never appreciated my style," came her regal reply.

"No loud and off-key was never my style," he agreed, and easily caught the stuffed animal she threw at him. Seeing that move Brenna discovered a new game she could play and immediately began throwing everything she could get her hands on.

"Now see what you started?" Elizabeth laughed.

"You're the one who started throwing things," he reminded her with a laugh of his own.

They began moving the toys back in Brenna's reach. Elizabeth reached for a stuffed purple cat the same time Jason did and they both froze when their hands met. They were always so careful not to touch each other, especially not after the kiss of the other night, but now that they had neither one seemed willing to break the contact. When her eyes met his, for the first time Elizabeth forgot about her daughter.

Jason shifted his hold on her hand until he held it away from the toy. His eyes left hers to look at her hand. "You're not wearing your ring."

"No." She whispered an answer. Somehow the conversation seemed to call for hushed tones, even Brenna seemed to realize that, because she had fallen quiet. Elizabeth turned to look and saw the way her daughter's eyes were drooping and the fact she had leaned back against Jason for support and she continued quietly. "I gave the ring back to Daniel last night. In fact that's one of the reasons were running late today, Daniel came by to say goodbye to Brenna."

"Goodbye?" Jason was unwilling to assume anything about what her words meant.

"He went back to California." She looked at him to gauge his reaction to her next words. "I'm not going to marry him."

"Oh." Jason wasn't sure what he was feeling and when she tried to pull her hand free he automatically let it drop.

Elizabeth wished he'd say something, anything to give her a clue about how he felt about the news, but he remained stubbornly silent and that silence propelled her to speak.

"I do love Daniel." Jason's eyes jerked to her face. "I just don't love him the way he deserves to be loved. If I married him I would be making him settle for a love he didn't deserve. I would have tried to make him happy, to make the marriage work, but eventually it would have failed. Because the bottom line is I don't love him in the way that's necessary to make a marriage work. All I would do was end up hurting him and I love him too much to do that."

Her reasoning for not marrying resonated loudly in his ears. Was there a truth in her words that could be applied to him and Courtney and their failed marriage? He did love Courtney in a way but it hadn't been strong enough to make their marriage work.

Brenna let out a little noise as she settled deeper into sleep and Elizabeth began to gather up the toys. It seemed Jason didn't care one way or the other about her news and the hurt she wasn't entitled to feel made her movements jerky. "Can I meet you at 4:00? Gram has some tests today but should be done by then."

"I'll meet you at the hospital." Jason shifted Brenna until she was cradled in his arms and got to his feet. He knew Elizabeth was hurt and as usual he couldn't help responding to her pain. "I'm sorry it didn't work out for you." He couldn't bring himself to say Daniel's name.

"It would have been worse if we had tried and failed. He could have ended up hating me and that would mean I'd lose a very good friend, and I don't want to do that." She peered up at him. "Good friends are difficult to find so you never want to lose one."

"I know." Breaking their eye contact Jason turned and placed Brenna into the stroller.

"I never really thought about it, but I just realized something, you're not on your bike are you?"

"She's a little young for a bike ride." Jason pointed out. "But if she's anything like her mother she'll love one later on."

"That's true," her smile was soft, her eyes sparkling. "I haven't been on a bike since…" she trailed off the last time she had been on a bike she'd been with him and they both knew it. "I guess it doesn't matter how long it's been."

"Francis is driving us around in a car." Jason's voice was rough as he remembered all the hours they had ridden together on his bike.

"Tell him hello from me." Awkwardness had replaced the ease that had been in the room since he'd arrived. "Before you go there's one thing I want to say to you."

Hearing the seriousness in her voice he stepped away from Brenna back towards her. "What?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." She met his gaze squarely the words were easier to say than she'd thought. "It occurred to me that I might not have said that to you yet. I made a mistake, I was wrong to keep you in the dark about being pregnant and I was really wrong to keep Brenna away from you for as long as I did."

"Elizabeth…"

"Don't Jason," she cut him off. "I know you'll say an apology doesn't make a difference, that what's done is done, but in this case an apology is necessary and long overdue. I have a dozen reasons to give you for why I did what I did, but the bottom line is none of them excuse it. I know forgiveness is out of the question but I had to tell you how sorry I am."

"Actually I was going to say thank you." Jason stopped her before she could really get going. "I needed to hear you say you were wrong, that you made a mistake by keeping her from me. This time I needed to hear the words."

"And I needed to say them." Swallowing hard she stepped closer and tentatively took his hands in hers. "The reasons I gave you the other night, my fears over what I thought could happen are still there, and I believe they're still valid. But there was more to my decision than that. I hate thinking I was just being petty, but I'm sure the hurt I was feeling factored more in my decision than I originally I thought it did. I also let my experiences growing up color my decision as well. Again it's not an excuse but it's all I have to offer. I really am sorry."

"I know." Her words, her painful admission touched him. The words reached deep inside of him and on some level he began to heal.

"I guess you need to go." Dropping his hands she stepped back and brushed away a tear that was about to fall.

"Actually I do," he checked his watch. "I made arrangements to see Grandmother so she could meet Brenna."

"Mrs. Quartermaine will love her."

"Yeah. Reginald will run interference to keep the rest of them away. Has Edward tried to contact you?" When Elizabeth looked away he had his answer. "He won't bother you again."

"It's okay Jason, he's easy to ignore." As long as the answering machine worked she could ignore him indefinitely. "It's only right that he's curious about Brenna."

"No it's not," Jason countered. "If he makes a move on you or threatens you about Brenna I need you to tell me."

"He wouldn't threaten me."

"Not outright he wouldn't, he's too crafty to do anything that directly. But Edward will offer you money, power, family, anything and everything to get you to go along with what he wants and if you try to resist, he'll hint about what could happen." Jason's observations were made with a great deal of bitterness. He's watched the old man pull the same things on Carly all those years ago and wasn't about to let him start with Elizabeth. "Promise me you'll call me if he comes around."

"I promise if he gets to be too much I'll let you know." She gave him a variation of the promise he so desperately seemed to need. "You better go."

"I'll see you later." Though far from mollified Jason knew that was all the concession he would get from her and decided he'd have to talk to the old man himself.

****

Kelly's

"Thanks Penny." Nikolas smiled absently at the brunette when she refilled his cup. His mind may be focused on other things but his manners were too ingrained to ever be forgotten.

Emily's unreasonable anger had faded into a coldness that had prompted her to return to the Quartermaine mansion for a few days. She said it was because Lila had a bad cold and she was worried but the truth was she was running away from him. He had expected Emily to be hurt that he had kept Elizabeth's news from her but this was far more than he'd expected.

Maybe the news wouldn't have been so painful for her to hear if things hadn't already been rocky between them before Elizabeth had ever returned. Things had been difficult between them ever since Zander had left town a few months earlier. He knew she felt guilty for hurting Zander and sending him into a tailspin that nearly cost Zander his life, but there seemed to be more to it than that. And whatever else was upsetting her was something she didn't want to share with him, yet seemed to have no problem confiding in Lucky, and that thought made him grimace.

Lucky was really beginning to bother him. Things had been strained between them for months, no actually for years, ever since his aborted wedding to Elizabeth. They had been further strained over what happened with Summer. Nikolas was coming to believe that the closeness they'd once shared before the fire that claimed Lucky's "life" would never return. And he was getting tired of trying to get it back. There was no rule that said he had to be close to his brother.

"Sorry I'm late." Elizabeth kissed his cheek and waved him back down when he automatically began to rise. "I've been behind all morning," she explained as she shrugged out of her coat and took the seat across from him.

"That's okay," he looked around then looked at her in disappointment. "No Brenna?"

"She's with Jason." She explained and sipped appreciatively at the orange juice Penny automatically set before her.

Nikolas nodded and took a critical survey of his friend, the sleepless night was easy to spot. "You didn't want to talk last night when you got back from dinner with Daniel. Are you okay with everything that happened?"

"You mean not getting married?" When he nodded she went on. "I hated hurting him but if we continued on and gotten married all I would have done was hurt him even worse."

"I believe you're hurt as well," he observed.

"I'll bounce back. It's hard to be depressed around Brenna." She decided it was time to change the subject. "Speaking of bouncing back has Emily calmed down yet?"

"No." His reply was to the point.

"Enough with the reserved finality Nikolas this is me, tell me what's really going on."

Nikolas hadn't quite grown accustomed to the way she always cut through his reserve, but he enjoyed it immensely. She was the first friend who had refused to humor him or let him get away with his polite reserve. "She moved back to the Quartermaine's."

"Nikolas I'm sorry." The ever-present guilt flared up.

"Don't be. We were having problems before you came back. All you were was another revelation that is driving us apart."

"You still love her don't you?"

"Yes I love her and she loves me."

"But?" Elizabeth prompted.

"We hurt people when we got together, the way we got together and she's having a hard time dealing with that," he explained.

"You mean Zander?"

"Yes. He didn't take the news that she loved me very well. In fact he lost it for a while. There was even a time people thought he shot a cop."

"He wouldn't do that," Elizabeth defended her one-time friend.

"He didn't, he was eventually cleared, but by the time he left town after the Port Charles Hotel burned there was a lot of damage done between Emily and I." As unaccustomed as he was to explaining himself he found it easy to open up to Elizabeth.

"And you're keeping my secret from her didn't help did it?"

"No."

"Maybe you both need some time or a fresh start." Elizabeth caught him off-guard when she began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He queried in puzzlement.

"Look around you. We're sitting here eating the same breakfast at the same table we did 5 years ago. There's got to be something wrong with that, were in our 20's now, and here we are back where we spent our teen years."

"Are you suggesting I move? Just leave Emily?"

"Of course not. I'm just saying it might be time to move on a little. We've both grown up its time for new challenges. Maybe you and Emily need a fresh start somewhere else, away from all the memories both the good and the bad. It certainly worked for me."

"Did it?" Nikolas asked. "You're not wearing Daniel's ring any longer and in spite of your statements to the contrary I'm sure Jason was a factor in your decision. You want to tell me again how a fresh start helped you?"

Elizabeth flinched but made no effort to evade her friend's question. "You're right. I haven't moved on as far as I hoped. If seeing Jason again was a test of some sort I failed miserably. I haven't moved on at all, I still love him."

"Where does that leave things between you?"

"Nowhere. I still love him and I know he still cares for me. But the bottom line is I can't stay here and I can't ask him to leave everything and come with us," she answered sadly.

"Why not give him a chance if its what you want?"

"Because he has to decide things on his own." She tried to explain what was driving her. "If Jason decides he wants to come west that has to he his idea, it can't be because I asked him to. He needs to make a choice on his own."

"So you're still testing him to see if he'll put you and Brenna ahead of Sonny?" Nikolas pressed for the truth.

"Not me," she shook her head. "Brenna. She has to be his priority, and if he can't make her that it's better for her if he merely visits."

"It looks like both of us are in a conundrum," Nikolas summed up.

She couldn't help but laugh at his choice of words. "Yes I guess if I have to be in a _mess_ I'm glad it's the same time my best friend is in misery as well. It's only fitting because misery loves company."

"Very funny."

"I thought so," Elizabeth grinned. "Now lets eat and while we do you can tell me about the dark-haired woman you were seen carrying into the hospital yesterday."

When he felt himself begin to blush Nikolas was horrified, Prince's didn't blush. "She passed out I was merely helping her."

"Ha," Elizabeth scoffed. "That's not the way I heard it from gossip central, otherwise known as Amy Vining. The way she tells it the girl took one look at you and swooned at your feet."

"You shouldn't listen to gossip," he replied stiffly.

"You know the more you evade the more curious I'm going to get," she warned him before digging into her omelet.

Nikolas wasn't ready to discuss his unusual reaction to the sad-eyed Mary but knew Elizabeth wouldn't be put off. Perhaps she could help him understand why he had been thinking about Mary far more often than he should have. "Her name is Mary, and she lost her husband Connor in the war, apparently I remind her of him."

"It sounds like you two had quite a conversation when she woke up," Elizabeth observed.

"We talked for awhile," he admitted. Long enough for her to get under his skin. "I'll probably never see her again."

"And you don't like that do you?"

"Why don't we get back to discussing you and Jason?" Nikolas asked.

"Coward."

****

General Hospital

"Did you get in and out of the Quartermaine's unscathed?" Sonny asked his friend even though his attention remained on the beautiful little girl in his arms. Brenna was the first little girl he'd held since Lesley Lu Spencer, and he couldn't help noting her smell was different from Morgan's, it was a difference he liked.

"Reginald ran interference. I could hear the old man firing him when I left," Jason admitted sourly. "He's already bothering Elizabeth."

"That's not surprising," Sonny replied. "But I think Elizabeth can handle him. As I remember she didn't intimidate very easily."

"That's true. But she shouldn't have to deal with the Quartermaine's," he grumbled.

"If she needs help she's smart enough to ask for it."

"But will she ask me?" The words were out before Jason could stop them.

"You think she won't?" Sonny asked curiously. "Do you think she'll ask this guy that's hanging around instead of you?"

"He left, she's not marrying him."

"What do you think about that?" Sonny delivered the question with his eyes on Brenna knowing that if he kept the question light he had a better chance of getting Jason to answer.

"I don't have a right to feel anything." Jason began his answer with his usual response then stopped. "Relieved."

Sonny nodded but kept his eye on the little girl. "Did you tell Elizabeth? Or tell her how you feel?"

"I'm not sure how I feel," he whispered, "and even if I did know I'm not sure it would change anything."

Carly came around the corner and her heart shattered when she saw Sonny making faces at the dark-haired little girl in his arms. She couldn't help but think of his own daughter Kristina, whom Alexis was keeping from him, who she was keeping from him. She was keeping a little girl from her father didn't that make her exactly like Elizabeth? The distaste that thought brought compelled her to move closer. "There you are."

Sonny had an impulse and impulses were something he rarely denied. Before Carly had a clue what was going on he held Brenna out to her and she automatically took the baby. "Jason and I need a minute so watch her will you?" Sonny walked off hoping Jason would follow.

"What are you doing?" Jason followed but kept turning back to check on Brenna and a stunned Carly.

"Brenna's your daughter Carly needs to get used to you having a daughter, and Brenna better get used to her," Sonny explained. "Unless you don't want Carly near Brenna."

"Of course not," Jason snapped but stopped once they turned the corner.

"They'll be fine." Sonny smirked at the realization that he was the one reassuring Jason this time.

"So are we going to get along or are you a carbon copy of your mother?" Carly addressed the baby in her arms.

Brenna studied the new person holding her carefully and Carly had the uneasy feeling she was being judged. She would be damned if she was going to be found lacking. This was Jason's little girl that was all that mattered, the mother didn't matter, only the father.

"I'll make you a deal. I won't say anything about your mother and you don't cry for at least five minutes." Carly offered and when the baby smiled as if she understood her terms Carly felt her heart melt. The baby's smile was a carbon copy of Elizabeth's but in that minute it didn't matter. "You are pretty cute."

"Jason I was looking for you." Emily nodded once at Sonny then addressed her brother. "Can we talk?"

"Okay." Realizing she was upset Jason moved to the other end of the wall where some chairs were. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Emily repeated in shock. "How can you ask me that? You know what's wrong. Elizabeth kept your child away from you. She lied to everyone and Nikolas helped her do it."

"Elizabeth had her reasons."

"So what? Whatever they were they weren't good enough." Emily's words were as spiteful as her expression.

"No they weren't," he agreed, "and she admitted to me that she was wrong."

Jason's admission took the wind out of her sails. "An apology isn't enough."

"That's for me to decide." Jason informed her and because she was his sister he pressed for the real reason for her anger. "This isn't about Elizabeth is it?"

"Of course it is."

"No it's not it's about Nikolas," Jason guessed and when she flinched he knew he was right. "He was helping a friend just like I once helped Carly."

"That was different." Emily was surprised he'd even mention that time.

"It is and it isn't," Jason sighed. "I'm not a hypocrite Emily. I once kept a child from his father. And even though I still believe I did the right thing keeping Michael from the Quartermaine's, I did keep a baby from his father. Because of that I can't punish Elizabeth forever."

"I don't want to talk about Michael and AJ or even Elizabeth," Emily admitted. "What I want to understand is why Nikolas would keep the truth from me? We're getting married and now all I can think about is what other secrets is he keeping from me?"

"I think Nikolas kept this from you because Elizabeth asked him too, and because he knew you would tell me the truth if you knew." Jason pointed out. "As for other secrets that's for you to know. I don't really know the guy."

"And what you do know you don't like do you?"

"No." Jason's reply was honest and he was especially upset with Nikolas at the moment because of his role in keeping Brenna from him.

"I don't understand why I'm feeling so upset. I shouldn't be this angry or hurt but I am." The words came slowly. "We've been having problems for awhile now even though none of us will admit it. That's why I went to London when I did to see my friends, I did it to get a breather."

"Did it help?"

"Not really. What happened Jason? I've had a crush on Nikolas since I was 14 years old. I've been in love with him on and off ever since then. I can't even tell you how many different dreams I spun around our life together. And now that it's finally happening, it isn't enough, it isn't what I dreamed."

"That's because this is reality not a dream."

"I know that. But after the way we destroyed Zander in order to get together how can I suddenly give up because we're having a rough patch?" She wondered aloud. "Sometimes you wish for something for so long and so hard that when you finally get it all you feel is let down because it wasn't what you'd thought it would be."

"Then maybe you should take a step back and figure out what it is you really want." Jason advised and wondered if he should do the same.

****

Hardy House

Elizabeth was about to change into her sweats when the doorbell rang. Surprised she checked the clock on the wall. It was nearly 8:00 and she wasn't expecting anyone. Jason had said nothing about coming by, so it couldn't be him. "Who is it?" She called through the locked door.

"It's Jason."

"This is a surprise." Her smile of welcome faltered slightly when she opened the door and saw Emily at his side. "Hi."

"Hello." Emily felt as awkward as she had years earlier when she'd tried to make amends after a scene at the nurse's ball.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a ride." Jason asked and saw the way her eyes widened in shock. "You said you hadn't ridden in forever."

"I haven't," she answered automatically. "Are you sure?"

"Have I ever asked you to do something when I didn't mean it?" Jason asked with a half smile.

"No." She cautioned herself not to read too much into his unexpected invitation. "What about Brenna?"

"I thought Emily could watch her, get to know her niece."

"I'd like to," Emily chimed in. "And later when you get back maybe we can talk and this time I promise it will be a conversation."

Recognizing an olive branch when she saw one Elizabeth quickly stepped back to get her coat. "I just gave Brenna a bath, and I normally give her a bottle around 9:30, that usually knocks her out. There's a bottle already made in the fridge, and there's a teething ring in the freezer if she gets cranky."

"I'll handle it." Emily quickly shooed her to the door, knowing they needed to leave soon or Elizabeth might change her mind entirely.

"Okay I guess we'll be back before long." Elizabeth ended up addressing the door when Emily shut it in her face. "Well that was nice."

"Come on." Jason led the way down the path to his bike.

Elizabeth automatically took the helmet Jason handed her but hesitated before putting it on. "Are you sure about this?"

Jason climbed on the bike. "It's a ride between good friends, what's to be sure about?"

Though still unsure that she wasn't making a mistake she put the helmet on and climbed on the back of the bike and wrapped her arms around his waist.

When she pressed against his back Jason wondered if he had just made a tactical error. The idea of going riding had been spur of the moment, and he hadn't really thought it through before tracking Emily down to see if she would baby-sit. Now he was going to have to deal with the consequences of his rash move, consequences like her holding tightly onto him. The smart thing for him to do would be to get off the bike and tell her he'd changed his mind. Instead he started the bike and sent them off into the wind.

****

Hardy House

Saturday morning dawned bright and clear and Elizabeth was awake to greet it. This time she couldn't blame her early morning wakefulness on Brenna. The fact was she hadn't slept very well the night before. Somewhere around 1:00 am she'd woken up and realized that today was the day they were leaving. It was the day that would change everything and after that realization there had been no more sleep for her.

The night before had been an unexpected pleasure. Jason and her hadn't spoken much during the ride, both were content with the silence and the wind. It was the most content around Jason she'd felt since arriving back in town. They were still in sync when it came to riding it was other places they had trouble.

When he'd dropped her off an awkward silence had fallen. Neither one wanted to break it and destroy the fragile peace their ride had produced. But their problems had remained there just lurking under the surface. Elizabeth knew that today was going to be a hard day for them all. Some tough decisions were going to have to be made and no one, not even Brenna would emerge unscathed.

Brenna had grown very attached to Jason in a short amount of time. Taking her away from him would be difficult on her. Elizabeth wasn't blind she knew how much Jason already loved Brenna, leaving would hurt him terribly as well. They both knew that this day was coming yet had ignored it. Jason hadn't asked them to stay in town and she hadn't asked him to come to California with them.

The unspoken stalemate was one they hadn't tried to broach and now it was almost too late. Brenna and her would be flying home tonight. Noises filtered through the baby monitor and Elizabeth knew that Brenna was awake. She stared sightlessly out the window at the morning sun for a moment longer before reluctantly getting to her feet to get her daughter ready to say goodbye to her father.

****

Docks

Jason waited impatiently on the docks and uncharacteristically checked his watch for the third time, wishing it would move quicker. He knew Elizabeth had taken Brenna to the hospital to say goodbye to Audrey and had done it now so he could have an uninterrupted block of time with his daughter before they left, but he was still impatient.

His impatience had begun the night before. The ride with Elizabeth had soothed his soul and created a whole new tension at the same time. That tension only grew when the long night had finally turned into light. His daughter was leaving today and he wasn't sure when he would see her again. The woman he loved, the woman he was furious with, the woman he didn't know if he could ever trust again was leaving today and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. He wasn't sure how he felt about anything. All he knew was that they hadn't even left town yet and he already felt a void in his life.

The sound of a boat nearing the dock drew his focus to the water and tension of another sort grew when he spied the man who got off the launch.

"Jason." Nikolas addressed the man who was staring at him coldly with some coldness of his own. "I think it's past time for us to have a chat."

****

General Hospital

"Courtney I told you I don't want to get into this right now with you," Carly snapped impatiently. "So back off."

"Please, you have to answer my question." Courtney begged her friend. "Don't you see I have to know the truth and Jason doesn't seem willing to give it to me."

"Maybe he has and you not willing to hear it," Carly retorted sharply her defense of Jason automatic.

Stung Courtney drew back.

"Courtney leave it alone. Jason will talk to you when he's ready, if you keep pushing him all you're going to do is drive him away." Carly was an expert on that particular trick.

"Just answer my question and I'll leave," Courtney pressed. "Did Jason ever love Elizabeth?"

Fed up Carly finally gave the answer she knew Courtney didn't want to hear. "Yes."

Devastated Courtney wanted to run away but held her ground. She had to know all the truth. "Does he still love her?"

Carly turned away to look through the window at her son. She had her suspicions about Jason's feelings for Elizabeth but suspicions were all they were and she didn't want to make them real by saying them aloud.

"Is he still in love with her?"

"You'll have to ask him." Carly answered finally. "I know he still cares for her, and probably always will."

****

Park

"Not much longer Brenna." Elizabeth tried to placate her daughter who wanted out of the stroller now, not later. "We'll see your daddy soon."

She had a feeling that this meeting with Jason was going to be nothing like last nights. She knew that before the meeting was through she would be dealing with both his anger and his hurt. Because of that and the fact it was an unseasonably warm spring day she had decided to walk to the docks hoping it would give her more time to prepare for his pain.

Brenna let out a cry and Elizabeth searched for the cause of her daughter's delight and her feet stumbled to a halt when she found it. "Sonny."

Sonny's smile faded once it left Brenna's face. "Elizabeth."

"We're on our way to meet Jason." Elizabeth tried to move past him.

"I won't keep you long," he stepped in her path. "I'd like to talk to you about Jason if you'll listen."

She could see he was angry yet he had still formed his words as a request not a demand, maybe that was why she agreed to speak with him. "Fine I've been wanting to talk to you about Jason for a long time now."


	6. Chances

**Love, Lies and Chances**  
  
Conclusion  
  
**Docks  
**  
"I don't have anything to say to you." Jason's reply was equally cold.  
  
"I think you do." Nikolas held his ground. "We have too many people in common to let this thing between us drag out any longer than we have to."  
  
"We don't have anything in common." Jason corrected the assumption quickly. The last thing he wanted to do was get into things with Nikolas, especially not with Elizabeth and Brenna on the way.  
  
"What about Emily, Elizabeth, Brenna?"  
  
"Don't talk to me about Brenna," Jason ordered.  
  
"There you see, we do have things to discuss." Nikolas returned easily. "You're angry at me because I helped Elizabeth leave town, and keep you in the dark about your daughter."  
  
"You don't want to get into this with me." Jason warned him even as a part of him longed for the confrontation. A confrontation with Nikolas could provide a release for some of his anger and pent-up frustration.  
  
"You're right I don't," Nikolas agreed. "But the fact remains we have to talk because I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be Elizabeth's friend and Brenna's godfather."  
  
"You don't have to remind me."  
  
"And you don't have to tell me how much you hate the fact that when Elizabeth was desperate she came to me for help."  
  
Feeling the words hit home Jason knew that was part of what was bothering him. Elizabeth had, had a problem and she went to Nikolas instead of him for help. He shouldn't have been surprised, after all in this particular case he was Elizabeth's problem, but it still hurt. She had chosen to confide in Nikolas about being pregnant instead of him. She had shared Brenna with Nikolas instead of with him and that burned a hole in his gut. She had no right to keep him out of the loop while she let Nikolas in. And he had no doubt that if Elizabeth had ever went to Nikolas for advice about telling him the truth, Jason was positive the advice she received from the man was don't.  
  
"You just standing there and glaring at me won't change anything. I'm not going to suddenly disappear, no matter how much you may wish it." Nikolas knew he was going to have to take the initiative. If Jason were to let out some of the anger he was obviously feeling on him it could only help Elizabeth deal with him later.  
  
"I can still remember my first impression of you. I walked out of Luke's to go home and you were standing there speaking to someone. I hadn't even made it past you when the gunshots came." Nikolas began the memory that still haunted him in his dreams on occasion. "I hadn't even identified what the noise was, when I felt the pain. The pain hit me all at once, it stole my strength from me and all I could do was fall to the ground in agony."  
  
Jason might have been a statue for all the reaction he was showing, but he was listening so that meant it was worth going on with his painful recollection. Cassadine's weren't used to volunteering information, but in this case it might be worth it in the end.  
  
"Do you have any idea how humbling it is to suddenly realize you can't breathe? Breathing is the most basic function of life, the first thing we learn how to do when we're born and suddenly I couldn't do it. I couldn't take a breath and I didn't know why. And then you loomed out of the dark above me, and suddenly Luke was there." Nikolas couldn't help the ironic smile that graced his features at that memory. "The next thing I knew you were cutting open my throat while Luke was offering platitudes to keep me calm. I don't know if you can truly appreciate how surreal that was for me."  
  
"I didn't intend on you being shot." Jason pointed out. There were times he forgot he had once saved Nikolas' life. The instinct to save had been automatic. Somehow he'd known what to do and he'd done it. He had both the knowledge of how to save Nikolas and the responsibility to save him, because the bullet had been met for him, not Nikolas Cassadine and not Joseph Barelli, his guard, who had died in that same hail of bullets.  
  
"Your intention doesn't matter, the fact is I was shot when all I was doing was standing next to you." Nikolas reminded him. "So when I discovered you were spending time with Elizabeth I was naturally very worried for her safety, so I told her my displeasure over the situation."  
  
"I thought you didn't like it because you had feelings for her, feelings she didn't return." This time it was Jason's turn to remind.  
  
Nikolas saw the knowing glint in Jason's eye and knew Elizabeth had confided in him. "That was also a reason."  
  
"Why are you going into things that happened years ago? When it has nothing to do with what is happening now?"  
  
"It has everything to do with what is happening now." Nikolas corrected him. "My opinion of you was formed that night and it was only reconfirmed by what happened to Elizabeth after her association with you became known."  
  
"And who was the person that announced that association?" Jason spat.  
  
The anger Nikolas was trying to keep from showing flared at that remark, and it was directed more inward than at Jason. "Nevertheless, Elizabeth had a bomb in her studio because of you. She had a guard for a time because she was your friend. She was kidnapped because of her relationship with you. She was shot because of you. All of these things happened to her in part because of her relationship with you. Can you honestly tell me that if I were the one who caused all of these things to happen to Emily that you would want me anywhere near her?"  
  
"I don't want you near her now." Jason answered coolly. "But it's not my choice, it's Emily's. I won't make her decisions for her."  
  
"And I didn't make Elizabeth's choice for her," Nikolas response was equally cool. "Elizabeth arrived on my doorstep late one night desperate for help. Before that night I couldn't even tell you when I had last spoken to her, all I knew that every overture of apology had been refused by her. As you may remember we weren't getting along very well at that juncture."  
  
"I remember you lied to her."  
  
"As did you." Nikolas' words were cutting and he knew they hit home so he kept going to inflict even more damage. "I can still recall her eyes from that night. They were a mixture of anger, desperation, hurt, but most of all I remember the betrayal that was so visible in them. She didn't want to be there, Elizabeth didn't want to ask me for help that was very obvious. But she did ask, and I agreed without even asking what had happened to upset her. I remember reaching out to take her arm to guide her into the study and she flinched away from me. It was almost as if she were bracing herself for a blow, and in that moment I knew that this latest betrayal was breaking her in two."  
  
Nikolas' crisply delivered recollection, had a devastating effect on Jason. The numbness he had used to cloak his heart to stave off even more pain, the anger he had been relying on to fuel him and keep him moving began to falter. It was easy for him to see her acting just as Nikolas had described, and he knew he had been the one to bring out that extreme reaction from her. Her temper that had decimated him in the Penthouse that night had lasted until she had reached Spoon Island and then it had broke and left her with nothing but the feeling of betrayal and hurt. Elizabeth had always been one to lash out in anger then feel bad and hurt later on, it seemed she had followed her same pattern that night.  
  
"I didn't know that night what had occurred I just knew that you were the only person who could devastate her like that." Nikolas studied Jason, the statue of minutes ago was gone, now the man looked destroyed. "What happened between you two was the final straw for Elizabeth, the last betrayal in a long list of betrayals and Elizabeth couldn't take anymore. She wanted out and I wanted, no I needed to help her."  
  
Nikolas was compelled to move before continuing the next part of his story so he moved slowly to the bench that looked out at Spoon Island and looked out at the water. The conversation wasn't a pleasant experience for him, the only satisfaction he had, if he could even call it that, was that Jason was enjoying it even less than he was.  
  
"I made arrangements for her, and what stuff she wanted to take with her, to leave within 36 hours. I know that sometime during the time it took me to make the arrangements and for her to actually leave town she saw you again. I didn't know then, what happened between you two at that time but if it were possible she looked even more hollow, more drained, when she returned. It was as if she had nothing inside of her anymore. Six weeks later she told me she was pregnant."  
  
"And I'm sure you encouraged her to keep the news from me." Jason's words were full of bitterness and he used that so he wouldn't fall into the pain Nikolas' words were opening inside of him.  
  
"Actually I told her to tell you." Nikolas delivered his bombshell and knew the words caught Jason off-guard. For the second time in his life he saw Jason Morgan truly shocked and both times he had been the one to deliver the shock, he took a perverse sense of pleasure in that.  
  
"What?" Jason knew he couldn't have heard that correctly. After everything Nikolas had said in the last few minutes there was no way he would want Elizabeth anywhere near him.  
  
"I told her I thought she should tell you the truth." Nikolas repeated. "Don't worry that doesn't mean I wanted her to get back together with you, it just means I thought you had the right to know she was going to have your child."  
  
Curiosity was an affliction Jason was developing late in life but he was quick to embrace it and use it to his advantage like now. "Why would do that?"  
  
The horn of a passing tugboat caught his attention and Nikolas used its passage to stall for time. How in depth should he go with Jason? He wanted to help Elizabeth, help ease her pain, but sharing wasn't something he did very often with people he knew, much less people he didn't like. But in order to continue he was going to have share some personal information with a man who could be considered his enemy.  
  
"Why did you want her to tell me?"  
  
Because of the strong sense of responsibility he had as Brenna's godfather Nikolas knew he would have to share more than he liked. It was an uncomfortable feeling Cassadine's didn't share easily. "I grew up with only one parent. Technically I grew up with no parents, because Stefan was my uncle not my father. But in actuality Stefan was more my parent than anyone in the world ever was, and that includes Laura, and most definitely Stavros. Stefan loved me with all he had to give, but even with that love there was a lack in my life. And that lack was the space in my heart where my mother should have been. Alexis tried when she was on the island but it wasn't the same. The love of only one parent, no matter how strong, wasn't enough to not make me yearn for love from both parents."  
  
Jason was surprised to hear the painful revelation.  
  
"I didn't want Brenna to ever grow up and feel a void in her life the way I did." Nikolas' tone took on the regal, icy edge he used in business to try to calm his own stirred up emotions. The void he spoke of still existed even though he had met Laura and loved her. Laura had tried but she wasn't able to love him the way a mother should, he had never been able to measure up to her other kids, and that meant he still felt the loss. "I didn't know if you would have wanted to be in Brenna's life on a permanent basis but you deserved the opportunity to decide."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Jason asked when Nikolas rose to leave.  
  
"Because Elizabeth won't," he explained simply. "She feels tremendously guilty for what she's done, so she doesn't feel like she has the right to offer you any excuses. I suppose I could have let you continue to believe that I counseled Elizabeth to keep Brenna away from you. You might forgive Elizabeth quicker if I could be portrayed as the evil Machiavellian influence on her life, but I couldn't. As much as I may not like it, you are in my life in a peripheral way, both with Emily and Elizabeth. If you decide to hate me it needs to be for the right reasons, not for what you think I might have done to you."  
  
"You kept her secret."  
  
"Just like you kept Carly's." Nikolas words were chillingly delivered and earned him a glare.  
  
That was a subject Jason would never discuss with Nikolas and it was his turn to turn away.  
  
"There's one last thing you need to know." Nikolas had one final gift to try to give to Elizabeth. "She never stopped thinking about you, worrying about you, and feeling guilty about what she was doing to you. She had decided to tell you everything and was making plans to come back here when Audrey had her accident. Elizabeth knew she could have asked you to come to her, but she chose to come back here knowing that she would walk into a firestorm but she never once flinched." He began to walk away when a compulsion overcame him. "Did you ever flinch?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"When the truth came out about you keeping Michael away from his father, did you ever flinch?" Nikolas knew he had made his point and left.  
  
Jason remained where he was unsure of what he was supposed to do with the information Nikolas had just given him, at the moment all he could do was try to absorb it.  
  
**Park  
**  
Sonny was a little surprised at her seemingly hostile retort. It appeared Elizabeth was still mad at him even though they hadn't seen each other in almost two years, and what he had done to earn her anger, hadn't even been directed at her. She was merely collateral damage not the intended victim, but apparently she didn't see it that way. "I don't know what you want to say to me, but I'm willing to listen. But first you need to know how hurt Jason is because he was kept from his daughter for so long. I realize you must have thought Brenna wouldn't be safe around him but you need to know we would have done everything possible in order to guarantee her safety."  
  
With those words Elizabeth knew that Jason hadn't confided in him the real reason she had stayed away. She didn't know if she was relieved or sad over that fact and decided to sort out her feelings later, now was the time to focus on a long overdue conversation with Sonny.  
  
"If there's one thing I've learned over the years is that there are no guarantees in life. A candle can start a fire in a bike shop, a person's whole life can be changed because of a simple walk in the park. There are no guarantees in the world. Being around Jason would certainly raise the risk level, but in the end all life is a risk."  
  
"If you weren't unsettled by his lifestyle why would you stay away? Jason is a good father." The puzzlement showed on his face. He had assumed that was the reason for her staying away, after all it was a pattern with the women in Jason's life. Robin and Courtney had both left him because they couldn't handle what he did for a living, it only made since that was the reason Elizabeth had left. What other reason could there be?  
  
"I know what a good father Jason is." Elizabeth's reply was sharp then she took a breath and lowered her voice when she realized Brenna was still awake. "In one of the first conversations I ever had with Jason he told me about Robin and Michael and how the loss of them made him feel. He felt like nothing, like he was empty inside and I could identify with that. Not long later I found him in the park right after he saw Michael and Carly for the first time after giving up his rights to Michael, I saw and felt how devastated he was. When he gave Michael up it ripped a hole in his heart that has never healed and will never heal. He gave his child up to spare him more pain and confusion. Jason put his child ahead of his own sanity, could you say the same?"  
  
Stung by her words Sonny was reminded of Monica's accusations of a few days before about Michael and Jason. And how Jason had trusted him with his son. And what had he done since that point? Confuse and hurt Michael and eventually use him as a weapon against his mother. There was truth in Monica's accusation and in Elizabeth's recount of that time in Jason's life. He had been becoming involved with Hannah at that point so he hadn't pressed Jason for more when he should have. But he knew that if he tried to process the guilt now he would never get through the conversation.  
  
"If you know how good of a father Jason is how could you inflict even more pain on him by keeping his daughter from him?" Sonny demanded answers to combat his own feelings.  
  
"You want to know why, everyone wants to know why I didn't tell him." Elizabeth grumbled and stepped to the side of the stroller when Brenna began to fuss. Digging through the blankets she unearthed the pacifier and put it in Brenna's mouth to forestall the crankiness. "Do you really want to hear the truth Sonny? Because I guarantee you won't like what I have to say." Her words were more of a dare than a question.  
  
Never being one to refuse a dare he nodded. "I would like to know."  
  
"I didn't tell Jason because of you Sonny. You and Carly and this overwhelming and blinding loyalty he has for you."  
  
Sonny immediately shook his head. "That..."  
  
"Do you want to hear this or not?" Elizabeth cut him off sharply.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I could have told Jason the truth, I was planning to, then I found out he had married Brenda."  
  
Sonny flinched.  
  
"When that happened I knew that his loyalty to you would come before anything else in his life." Elizabeth was finally face to face with Sonny and she wasn't going to stop until she told him everything. Whether he listened or more importantly heard her didn't matter she was going to clear the air once and for all.  
  
"That isn't true," Sonny whispered, even as a pit in his stomach began to form.  
  
She ignored his response. "Jason would have tried, god knows he would have tired to be everything Brenna needed him to be. But he would always need to be there for you, do anything for you, maybe even put your family ahead of his own. I couldn't, no I wouldn't take that risk. Brenna is my priority in life and she needed to be Jason's as well and with you around I don't think that's possible."  
  
"You can't really believe that."  
  
"I do." Her reply was simple and true. "Maybe I shouldn't have doubted him. All I know is I was never going to let my daughter feel like she always came in second to you. I'm a big girl Sonny and I hated that feeling there was no way I'd let Brenna feel it."  
  
"Jason would never...." He stopped when Elizabeth began to laugh. The laugh wasn't one of humor in fact it sounded painful to his ears. The laugh sounded painful and bitter and hearing that Sonny realized Elizabeth believed every word she was saying and that shook him.  
  
"Do you even have any idea how much Jason loves you?" Elizabeth demanded ruthlessly. "Don't you realize that you, even more than Robin, gave him the chance to have a life? I saw him when you didn't. I was there for him when he found out about you and Carly and began to question everything he knew. I was the one he confided his fears over possibly never being able to do his job again, when he didn't even know if he could look you in the eye again."  
  
The guilt that one snowy night had caused had never fully left Sonny and her words brought the betrayal of that night back to the surface. A betrayal was the one thing he could never forgive, and he had inflicted one of the worst betrayal's, in his life on his best friend.  
  
"He was shaken Sonny. What happened between you two was killing him not the bullet in his side. He thought he was losing his identity, losing who he was all because he didn't know if he could be around you." Elizabeth took a breath then leveled her next verbal volley at the man who could inflict pain so easily and seemingly be unaware of what he was doing.  
  
"And even though the relationship you have with Jason now seems light years away from the friendship he once told me about, the one I used to see, it hasn't changed his feelings for you. If anything the way you treat him now seems to make him feel like he constantly has to prove himself, prove his loyalty to you. Friends shouldn't have to prove themselves to other friends and if they did it seems to me that you should be the one trying to prove yourself worthy of his friendship and respect."  
  
"That's not true." Sonny's response sounded desperate to his ears and he didn't like that. "Jason's my friend, my brother, my family."  
  
"You're employee, not your equal at least not anymore," she finished sadly. She could see the pain her words caused him and didn't like it. She didn't feel like she thought she would during this confrontation. She thought she would feel exhilarated after finally calling Sonny on his behavior instead she felt his pain and a sense of compassion for the man that had once been her friend. "I told you that you wouldn't like what I had to say."  
  
"Is there more?" Sonny asked harshly. "Finish it if there is."  
  
The order put her back up, but she complied. "Maybe if the baby had come at another time we could have worked things out. There was a time when Jason thought he deserved to have a life separate from you. There was a time that even though he considered you a surrogate father, he would stand up to you for himself and others. But that time ended sometime before I ever left. Your friendly advice turned into orders, the life he once thought he could have turned into a few hours here and there when you or Carly didn't need him to fix one mess or the other."  
  
Tears shimmered in her eyes for what might have been. "I couldn't tell him about Brenna because I was terrified you would tell him to fake his death one day and leave her in the dark about it. Or you would tell him that he needed to leave her for her own good. I couldn't tell him the truth because I was terrified that if you ever did tell him those things he might have agreed out of his desperate need to prove himself to you."  
  
"Do you really think I'm a monster? That I would do that to him, to you, to her," he gestured to the dozing baby.  
  
"No you're not a monster Sonny, you're just a man. A very selfish man who tries to control everybody in his life. In the time before I left I saw how self-destructive you had become, how selfish you had become, and I searched in vain for the man who had once comforted me when Jason left town. I looked for the man who would seek me out to question me about Jason, desperate for any knowledge I could give him. I searched for the man who used to come into Kelly's to talk, for the man who once asked me to hold him when he lost his child, and I couldn't find that man anywhere. The only man I did see was an angry one who lashed out at the people who cared for him and made them jump through hoop after hoop to prove their loyalty. I didn't want to jump anymore."  
  
How was it she had seen him so clearly when he had barely been aware that she was even around? Why did her words cause him pain? Why was he suddenly mourning a friendship that had obviously died years ago?  
  
"And if you still can't understand, or won't let yourself understand," Elizabeth sighed as his immobility continued. "I'll ask you a question. Haven't you ever done something out of fear of what could happen?"  
  
Sonny had a hard time not smiling at her question. He lived his life under the threat of what could happen. Of measuring one risk against another before he acted. And there were times he'd let what could happen make his decisions for him and that always led to disaster.  
  
Suddenly Elizabeth was as weary as her dozing daughter and she stepped to the back of the stroller. "I was never your enemy Sonny, there was a time I was your friend. I was willing to share Jason with you, if that was what he wanted, but I won't ask my daughter to do that, not when the sharing would be so unequal. You can call me selfish and I'll agree, but that won't change how I feel."  
  
"There's no chance you'll stay?"  
  
"How can we? After everything I said how can you even ask me that?"  
  
"I can ask because Jason cares for both of you and you obviously still care for him. If you didn't you wouldn't still be so angry at me."  
  
"Caring was never our problem Sonny it was the day to day living that tripped us up." She checked her watch. "I'm late to meet Jason and since we're leaving today I don't want to deny him time with Brenna."  
  
"May I?" Sonny asked and when she nodded he stepped next to the stroller and softly ran a finger down the cheek of the little girl that had quickly stolen his heart. "You've done an amazing job raising her."  
  
She nodded in acceptance of the compliment then reached out. "Take care of your family, and ... Jason."  
  
"I will." He promised.  
  
Both were left visibly shaken by the meeting that much was obvious. And all Elizabeth could do was hope that he had heard her on some level. Jason was going to need his friends after they left.  
  
**Docks**  
  
The tugboat had long since steamed clear of his sight when Jason heard the stroller's approach. The time since Nikolas had left hadn't been pleasant for him. Nikolas' vivid description of how Elizabeth had acted right before leaving town kept running through his mind. It was hard to hang onto his anger when he was faced with the memory of her pain, but with the stroller's approach that changed.  
  
"I'm sorry we're late." Elizabeth called out to alert him to their presence. The instant he turned she knew there was going to be trouble. Still raw from her encounter with Sonny she wasn't sure if she was ready for the next round so quickly. "Brenna fell asleep on the walk over, it's just one of her little catnaps she'll probably wake up in about 15 minutes raring to go."  
  
"And are you ready to go?" Jason asked.  
  
Elizabeth didn't even bother to pretend she didn't know he was talking about. "It will be good to get home but it will be hard to leave as well."  
  
"Then why are you going?"  
  
"We're going because that's where we live." She locked the stroller's wheels into place and stepped closer to Jason. It was a good thing that Brenna was asleep. If they were going to do this, they needed to do it right and that wouldn't happen if she were awake.  
  
"You brought her here, let me meet her, let me hold her, and now you're taking her away from me, and all you say to me is that's where you live?" He wanted answers, explanations, something that made sense to him.  
  
"I know it's horribly unfair to you, everything I've done has been unfair to you, and I'm sorry for that. But being sorry doesn't change the fact that we can't stay here." She explained, as best she could.  
  
"So what you're telling me is if I want to see my daughter I have to give up everything else in my life and move across the country?" Jason couldn't help feeling trapped by those words. Why was he the one that was always delivered the ultimatum? Either leave everything he knew or lose someone he cared about.  
  
"I've never asked you to quit your job. I would never ask you to do that." Elizabeth retorted angrily. "I know what your work means to you. You would never ask me to stop painting and I wouldn't ask you to walk away from Sonny. All I'm telling you is that we can't stay."  
  
"No what you're telling me is that you still think Sonny would be a problem if you did stay." He hadn't forgotten the reasons she'd given him for staying away as long as she had.  
  
"Wouldn't he?" Elizabeth held her ground. When he didn't answer right away she stepped away and gestured at the dock they were standing on. "Do you remember a conversation we once had on this very spot?"  
  
Jason was surprised by the question but immediately knew what conversation she was referring too, he remembered all their talks. "Yes."  
  
"I sat on that bench and begged you not to leave town. I begged you," she turned back to look at him. "And you told me that you couldn't stay. That too many people would be hurt if you stayed and I was one of those people. This time it's me who can't stay."  
  
"Who would you hurt if you stay?" It was the closest he'd come to asking her to stay and they both knew it.  
  
"Brenna and I would be hurt, and eventually so would you."  
  
"How could staying and letting Brenna get to know me hurt her?" Angry as well as confused Jason wanted answers.  
  
"Because Brenna would see how miserable I am here." Tears sprang to her eyes and she quickly blinked them away. Tears would do her no good, she could cry later, but now she had to make him understand and hopefully ease his pain.  
  
"Don't you see no matter how much I would try to keep things from her, Brenna would pick up on the fact that I'm unhappy. Kids know more than we think they do, you told me that and I've come to believe it. I know our leaving hurts you. I know I'm being selfish by taking her away from you so soon, but I can't stay here. The bad memories in this town outweigh the good ones, and those memories will eventually drag me down and I'll take Brenna with me, and she doesn't deserve that."  
  
"That's not true," he argued desperately. "You have a lot of good memories here. And even if there are bad ones as well, I'm here, your Grandmother is here, Emily is here, even Nikolas is here for you to help."  
  
"Jason don't you realize what's been going on this week?"  
  
"So now you're going to flinch," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind." He quickly banished Nikolas' words from his mind.  
  
Elizabeth shook off the questions his words raised and asked one of her own. "Haven't you noticed that the only time we really got along and didn't hurt each other so badly this week, was when we were in my Grandmother's house?"  
  
He shrugged. "I guess so."  
  
"Don't you realize why that was? All of the other places in town, Kelly's, the hospital, your penthouse, Vista Point, the bridge, Jake's, my old studio, even these docks where I once begged you to stay, and where I once accused you of beating Lucky hold memories for us. All of these places, almost every place in town have old ghosts in them. And those ghosts have baggage that's not very pretty, and that baggage adds to the problem. The reason we got along easier at my Grandmother's house was because we never had any memories inside there that we needed to overcome." She explained what was all too clear in her mind. Once she had figured out what was going on and the reason for it, she realized that there was no way she could stay in Port Charles.  
  
When Elizabeth pointed out what she meant he saw the truth in her words. Jason knew he was unique in that places didn't bother him the way they could other people. But he could still remember a time when the pain he felt made him physically ill whenever he tried to return to a bridge he once shared with Robin. With time, with distance, and with Elizabeth, the bridge had turned back into just a place for him, but for a long time it had been so much more. Hearing Elizabeth's rundown of all the places that held bad memories for her he truly realized how hard this visit had been for her.  
  
"It's not just you Jason or the memories of the problems we had here, there's also my memories of Lucky and other people. Those memories along with some people that still live here have convinced me that it's time to make a new life, a new history, with new memories somewhere else."  
  
"And I'm supposed to just let you go? Say thanks for letting me meet my daughter, now have a nice flight?"  
  
Sarcasm when it came from Jason was both unexpected and very jarring, she wasn't sure how she was supposed to react to it.  
  
"Is that what you want from me?"  
  
"What I want doesn't matter," her answer was soft. "I imagine you'll visit to see Brenna and we'll be back in Port Charles to visit as well."  
  
"I suppose you think that's enough for me." Could she really think he would be satisfied with just a few visits a year? She seemed to believe he had no room in his life outside of Sonny, Carly, Michael, so maybe she did feel like that.  
  
"That's for you to decide." Elizabeth replied calmly. That was one line she vowed not to cross with him. Whatever Jason decided had to come from him and him alone. She wasn't going to encourage him, or suggest things he could do, his choice had to come from him alone. "I should probably go."  
  
Elizabeth had only made it a step when he caught her hand stopping her in her tracks. She slowly turned and he shifted closer until they were inches apart. The chemical spark that had existed between them for years immediately came to life and they both felt the pull.  
  
Jason's survival instincts were screaming at him to drop her hand and step away before she could destroy him again, but he ignored them when she nervously bit her lip. He'd seen her do that hundreds of times and it never failed to give him a jolt. Ignoring his physical reaction for the moment his eyes returned to hers. "You won't stay and yet you won't ask me to come with you. What choice does that leave me with?"  
  
"One that only you can figure out." When she whispered back his hand tightened on hers and drew her closer until their chests almost touched and she could feel his breath on her face.  
  
Observing the way her eyes sparkled with life at the unexpected move he inched closer still. "I don't think you want to leave me."  
  
"Maybe I don't. Maybe it wouldn't take much for you to convince me to stay. It's obvious that I'm still attracted you and you to me. It would be easy to sink into the oblivion physical attraction can bring." Her tone was almost seductive, her eyes never left his, and she could tell his breathing had spiked. "But sooner or later we'd come out of that oblivion and who is to say we would even like each other then? Who is to say I wouldn't hate you for exploiting my weakness for you? Or that you wouldn't hate me for drawing you back into my arms when you are still so angry with me?"  
  
Again it was the truth of her words that stung but also got through and he reluctantly stepped back before he could cross the line.  
  
Elizabeth sighed in relief feeling that she had dodged a bullet and made a slow retreat as to not tempt fate. There was a large part of her that wanted to throw herself in his arms and that was the part she desperately needed to control. Thankfully Brenna chose that moment to stir. "I need to go. I'll meet you at Kelly's around 4:00 okay? That will give us time to get to the airport."  
  
Jason blinked at the sudden shift in her demeanor. "Will you need a ride?"  
  
Stalling Elizabeth bent to kiss Brenna goodbye. "Nikolas is taking us." She braced for the glare she was sure to receive and looked over at him but the glare wasn't there. He didn't appear to be upset at the news that Nikolas was driving them but she gave him a reason for the move anyway. "I didn't think you would want to say goodbye in an airport."  
  
"I don't." Jason stepped next to Elizabeth and picked up his daughter. Slow to wake Brenna settled her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes, and he automatically began rubbing his hand over her back in a circular motion.  
  
Catching the scene Elizabeth's fingers itched for her sketchpad. The scene was so tranquil. Father and daughter comforting each other, all she wanted to do was get it on canvas. She only hoped she could do it justice later on. "I better go."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Elizabeth hesitated at his cool dismissal then turned and hurried from the docks. She couldn't expect warmth from Jason especially not today, not when she was breaking his heart again by taking his daughter from him.  
  
**General Hospital**  
  
"Okay Mr. Man we got one more circuit around this floor and then it's back to bed for you." Carly laid down the ground rules to Michael as firmly as she could. She always had a problem saying no to her son and that was especially true now after he had almost died. She knew the feeling would fade the first time he decided to paint the furniture again, but for now it was difficult to refuse him anything.  
  
"Aww mom." Michael slumped in the wheelchair. It was the first time in days he'd been out of his bed and wasn't having a test done. He didn't want the feeling of freedom to end.  
  
"Don't aww mom me." Carly countered even as her steps slowed.  
  
"Brenna's pretty cool for a girl isn't she?" Michael changed the subject in the lightning fast way kids had. "Even if she does drool."  
  
"She's teething. When you did that you drooled pretty badly yourself."  
  
"That's what Jason said," Michael remembered.  
  
Carly's smile dimmed when she thought of Jason. He had brought Brenna by earlier to say goodbye to Michael and during the visit he'd barely taken his eyes off of her. She knew he was trying to memorize every detail so he could relive the memories after she was gone. The knowledge of that broke her heart. Jason was the best person she knew, the best friend she ever had, and it wasn't fair that he kept being hurt. It wasn't fair that his children were taken from him. She had done it, Courtney had done it in a sense, and now Elizabeth was doing it.  
  
The sight of Michael's bright red hair caught her attention. She knew that if Jason could have been given a choice, and been guaranteed that Michael wouldn't have been hurt, he would still be raising Michael as his son. But that wasn't an option anymore. So many things had happened, so many things had changed, but there was one thing that remained. Sonny may be Michael's father legally and emotionally, but Jason was his father in a way that could never be explained or broken, and she still hated the pain she had caused him.  
  
"Isn't that Elizabeth?"  
  
Michael's question pulled her from her sad thoughts. Given a choice between being mad or being sad Carly always chose being mad. So she put on some speed and intercepted Elizabeth before she got to the elevators.  
  
"Elizabeth." Carly called and had the pleasure of seeing Elizabeth's grimace turn into a reluctant smile when she realized Michael was with her.  
  
"Carly," she nodded once then her smile warmed when she looked at the boy. "How are you feeling Michael?"  
  
"Better." He began to pull on his shirt. "I got a real cool scar you want to see it?"  
  
Carly paled at the mention of the scar her son was so proud of and stopped him before he could pull off the bandage. "The doctor said not to take it off."  
  
Disappointed but knowing better than to argue with that tone Michael smoothed down his shirt. "You're Brenna's mom aren't you?"  
  
"Yes." Elizabeth was surprised at the mention of her daughter. Then realized that Jason must have introduced his daughter to the boy he still considered his son and it warmed her heart.  
  
"Jason said you're leaving today and taking Brenna with you. Is that true?"  
  
Content to let her son handle the questioning for now Carly kept quiet.  
  
"Yes we're leaving."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Elizabeth darted a quick glance at Carly who ignored the look. "Because we have to go home."  
  
"Can't you live here?" Michael asked with all the guilelessness a little boy had. "You can stay with Jason because he's all alone now and if you're there he won't be lonely no more."  
  
Elizabeth felt a stab of pain at the boy's words.  
  
"I don't like him to be lonely." Michael continued on, oblivious to the damage he was inflicting on her. "I have a little brother Brenna can play with and I'll watch out for her because I'm the oldest and she's just a girl. I won't let anyone pick on her because she drools."  
  
"Brenna would be very lucky to have you looking after her." Elizabeth squatted in front of the chair so she could look him in the eye. "I'm sorry Michael we can't stay. But you can do Brenna a favor."  
  
"What favor?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Brenna needs someone to keep an eye on Jason for her to make sure he's alright and not too lonely. Can you do that for her?"  
  
Michael considered the request for a long time before nodding. "It would be easier if she just lived with him."  
  
"Mr. Man I'm going to take you over to Grandma for a few minutes while I talk to Elizabeth." Carly finally spoke and wheeled her son to Bobbie who had been watching them. "Watch him for a minute will you?"  
  
"Carly." Bobbie tried to warn her daughter off even though she knew it would do no good.  
  
Carly turned back and found that Elizabeth had moved a few feet away to insure they were out of Michael's earshot. Her face remained calm as Carly stalked closer and that only made her angrier.  
  
"You're breaking his heart by taking her away." Carly didn't bother to waste time with preliminaries.  
  
"I'd break it even more if I stayed."  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that?" Carly hissed.  
  
"Can you see me and you living across the hall from each other?" Elizabeth's sarcasm was obvious.  
  
"If that's what it takes to make Jason happy I could stomach it."  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes at that response even though she'd expected nothing less from Carly. "You'd hate every second of it."  
  
"So would you." Carly retorted. "But I'd suffer even your close proximity to make Jason happy."  
  
"And what if Jason decided to put Brenna first? Before you, before Sonny, even before Michael?"  
  
"He's supposed to." Carly stated the obvious.  
  
"I know that. The question remains would you let him do that?"  
  
"Oh get real, would I let him?" Carly turned to look at her son and was surprised when Elizabeth countered her move until they were facing again.  
  
"You fought with me for years over being in Jason's life. You fought with me because you thought I might be more important to him than you are. What happens, what would you do if it becomes obvious that Brenna is more important to him? Can you honestly live with that?"  
  
"I would never keep Jason from his child." Carly's answer was quick and automatic and when the realization of what that question meant hit her mercurial temper spiked. "Jesus is that why you kept her away? Because you thought he wouldn't put her first in his life?"  
  
Elizabeth didn't answer which was an answer in itself.  
  
"And to think I once thought you knew Jason." Carly said spitefully and stepped closer. "News Flash little girl there is nothing, or no one Jason would put before his child. So if you kept Brenna away because of that you weren't only cruel you were delusional."  
  
"You don't know what you're saying." Elizabeth tried to defend her choice.  
  
"I know better than anyone what a child, his child means to Jason." Carly snarled. "And I want to make one thing perfectly clear. I'm not the one keeping Jason from his child neither is Sonny. The only person keeping Jason from his child is you Elizabeth." Knowing violence wasn't that far off Carly stalked towards her son. "If you have a brain under all that hair use it and get a clue."  
  
"I'm sorry about that." Bobbie approached with an apology for her daughter's angry outburst.  
  
"I need to sit down." Elizabeth whispered.  
  
"Are you okay?" Bobbie automatically checked the younger woman's pulse.  
  
"I think I'm having a breakdown," she stared sightlessly at Bobbie. "I must be ill because I think Carly was right."  
  
Bobbie smiled and patted her back consolingly. "Don't worry it only happens once a year."  
  
**Kelly's**  
  
"Thanks Penny." Jason smiled half-heartedly at the waitress when she brought him his drink but soon his attention was back on his daughter. The stroller was against the wall while Brenna was settled on his lap. He hadn't realized how much he missed holding a baby until he'd held Brenna. Babies were so small, so soft, so trusting, they relied on you to do everything for them. These past few days when he was around her more often then not he was holding her. But he knew it was only a matter of time, before his arms were empty again. The clock on the wall continued to tick and every move it made brought it closer and closer to when she would leave.  
  
Jason knew if he wanted to be around a baby he could see Morgan pretty much anytime he wanted too, but it wouldn't be the same. Morgan would never be his child while Brenna was.  
  
Brenna's tiny fist batted at his chin when he bent his head to nuzzle her and he realized that was her way of saying she didn't want to be ignored any longer. The more time he spent with her the more apparent the differences between her and Michael became. Brenna loved an audience. She was playful and loved attention while Michael had been shy. She made friends with pretty much everyone she saw while Michael was clingy when strangers were around.  
  
"Are you finished?" He asked when a slurping noise came from the now empty bottle. "I see you've inherited your mom's appetite." When she swung out at him again he realized Elizabeth's smile and appetite weren't the only things Brenna had inherited. "I won't mention it again," he promised with a smile then settled her against his shoulder and began to pat her back.  
  
"Jason."  
  
Recognizing the voice he fought the urge to groan. He didn't want to fight with her not today of all days.  
  
"Don't I even rate a hello?" Courtney took the seat across from him. The sight of him holding his daughter had hit her hard and she had spent several minutes just watching him with her. It should have been their daughter he was caring for so tenderly but it wasn't, at least not yet.  
  
"Courtney." Jason could see the tears in her eyes but wasn't sure what he should say so he did what he did best and said nothing at all.  
  
"I've been looking for you everywhere, but I just missed you every time."  
  
"We had some people to see before Brenna left." He offered a brief explanation.  
  
"It's not right for Elizabeth to take her away from you so soon. Doesn't she know how much that will hurt you?" Courtney expressed the anger he wouldn't show.  
  
"Don't start." Jason warned her.  
  
"I'm just speaking the truth." Courtney continued. She had been thinking about this situation every hour of the day, she had even dreamed about it. And she had finally figured out a way some good could come from this, now all she had to do was convince him. "You know it doesn't have to be this way."  
  
"Courtney I don't have much time left with Brenna, can we talk later?" Jason tried to move her along before a fight could start.  
  
"No we need to talk now. Jason don't you see you don't have to give Brenna up. You can file for either full or partial custody, and you'd win Jason, you'd win." Her eyes shone with excitement, while her fingers itched to hold the little girl.  
  
"I'm not going to take Brenna from her mother." Jason's voice was sharp and when Brenna jumped he patted her back again to calm her.  
  
"Why not? Elizabeth is taking her away from you. You have a right to be with your daughter. Jason can't you see that this is an answer to our prayers?" She begged him. "We'd win I know we would. And once we did we'd be the family we always planned on being."  
  
"There is no we anymore." He reminded her sharply.  
  
"There could be, in fact there could be three of us." She reached for his hand and was surprised when he pulled it away.  
  
"Let me get this straight. You want me to take Brenna away from Elizabeth so you and I can raise her? Do you have any idea how wrong that is?" Brenna picked up on the sudden anger at the table and began to fuss.  
  
"I'm not suggesting we take her from Elizabeth permanently. But if we get joint custody she'll have to move back to Port Charles. Don't you see you'll be able to keep your daughter in town?"  
  
"That's right she's my daughter. She's mine and Elizabeth's not yours." He knew his words were cruel but what she was suggesting was even crueler. "Elizabeth and I will make all decisions regarding our daughter. You don't have a say in what we decide."  
  
The words decimated her and she recoiled from him in shock. How could he be so brutal? He knew how much she longed for a child with him. A part of her believed that the loss of their baby had helped to lead to the breakup of their marriage. But now thanks to Brenna they had another chance. Only it appeared that Jason didn't want another chance with her. The heartbreaking realization made her numb.  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"Of course I love her she's my daughter." A little girl who was very cranky at the moment because of what was going on with the adults at the table. He shifted her into another position only to have her squirm and make a noise like a squeal. It was his first real exposure to her crankiness and he knew it was only the tip of the iceberg.  
  
"I wanted to know if you loved Elizabeth." Courtney corrected him coolly, calmly, the numbness she felt would help her get the answers that were long overdue.  
  
"Don't do this."  
  
"Do you love her?" Driven by the need to know the truth she repeated the question that had the potential to break her heart.  
  
"What happens between Elizabeth and me doesn't concern you." Jason evaded and answered the question at the same time.  
  
Stung Courtney closed her eyes. "Would we have become involved if Elizabeth had remained in town?"  
  
"Why are you asking me this? Elizabeth did leave town. We did get involved." Between Courtney's questions and Brenna's crankiness Jason was rapidly losing his patience.  
  
"Answer the question. Would we have gotten involved if Elizabeth were around?" She pressed.  
  
Sighing heavily he met her eyes. "No."  
  
With that answer the final bit of her heart broke. "Did you ever love me?"  
  
"Yes," he answered honestly.  
  
"But not the way you loved Elizabeth." She stated bitterly.  
  
"Of course it was different you're two different people."  
  
"And I came up lacking didn't I?" The numbness was rapidly being replaced by anger.  
  
"Don't be like this Courtney." Jason didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already had.  
  
"Why not its true isn't it?" Her voice was loud drawing attention to the table causing Brenna to cry. "Why shouldn't I tell the truth, that's what you supposedly do right? You're not the only one who can be honest."  
  
"Shhh." He was speaking to Brenna but hoped Courtney would take the hint.  
  
"I wondered how you could end our marriage so easily. How you could walk away like you weren't even hurt and now I know why." Her voice got even louder.  
  
"Of course I was hurt. You were my wife, I hated that we couldn't make our marriage work." He snapped back.  
  
"Marriage?" She snorted loudly. "We didn't have a marriage Jason. A marriage is made up of two people, two. We always had three people in our relationship, you, Elizabeth, and me. Stupid me I didn't even know she was there."  
  
"You know that's not true." Jason got to his feet to try to calm Brenna but kept his focus on Courtney. "I tried, we both tried to make our marriage work. We were just too different, we wanted different things out of life."  
  
"That may be true." Courtney rose as well. "But what else is true is that you didn't love me enough to really try."  
  
Jason flinched at the truth of her words. He had tried with Courtney but hadn't been destroyed when he realized it wouldn't work out and now he knew why. He loved Courtney in a way but she was right it wasn't enough to last.  
  
"I can't be around you," she hissed. "It hurts me to look at you. When I do I see what a fool I was."  
  
"I'm sorry Courtney. I didn't know."  
  
"Well you should have." She stepped towards the door then abruptly turned back. "You had no right marrying me when you were still in love with Elizabeth. That was cruel and I didn't deserve it."  
  
"I know." He agreed. "But there's something you need to know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My feelings for Elizabeth may have played a part in why we didn't last. But she wasn't the only reason our marriage failed. We didn't last because you couldn't accept me for who I am. You said you could, and then immediately tried to change me."  
  
"And you think Elizabeth will accept you?" She demanded with a laugh. "She kept your child from you, does that sound like acceptance to you?" With that she turned on her heel and slammed her way out the door.  
  
Jason's attention finally turned to his daughter's tears. "I'm sorry about that Brenna. Go ahead and cry if you want to."  
  
**Jag**  
  
"This is where we're supposed to meet Jason, correct?"  
  
"Yes." Elizabeth's response was remote. "Why?"  
  
"No reason really its just we've been sitting here for five minutes now and you've made no effort to get out of the car." Nikolas explained.  
  
Groaning Elizabeth buried her face in her hands. "How can I do this to him?"  
  
"Because its what's best for you and your daughter?" He offered the reasons she had given to him on more than one occasion.  
  
"I know but..." she hesitated.  
  
Nikolas changed tacks. "You don't have to go. I would love it if you moved back to town, so would your Grandmother and others. And Jason would be able to see his daughter more often. All you have to do is stay."  
  
"We can't," she whispered sadly and opened the door. "Wait here."  
  
The short distance to Kelly's was one of the hardest walks she had ever made. The knowledge that once she arrived there she would be taking Brenna from Jason's arms for who knows how long, caused her steps to slow. She had replayed things over and over in her mind and no matter what angle she came from the result always remained the same. Staying in Port Charles, at least right now, would destroy her. But at the same time she didn't want to leave Jason, and she really didn't want to take his daughter from him.  
  
Elizabeth stopped in the courtyard to take a few deep breaths to gather her courage. She would get through this, and she would get through this without crying. She had to be strong for herself, for her daughter and most of all for Jason. After all those times she had leaned on him, she had a feeling he would finally need to lean on her so she waited a few more minutes until she felt she had control.  
  
When the door opened Jason knew the time had come. Sighing heavily he rose and turned to face her. He could see the pain in her eyes pain he knew was reflected in his own.  
  
"Hey there Miss B." Elizabeth waved when a wide-eyed Brenna smiled at her. "She focused next on Jason. "Hey."  
  
Jason nodded at her and gestured to the door. He didn't want to get into things in a diner full of people. Elizabeth seemed to agree because without a word she picked up the diaper bag, set it inside the stroller and headed out the door. She kept walking until she reached the edge of the courtyard next to the street.  
  
Elizabeth could see Nikolas leaning against the jag waiting. "I'll be right back." Going on instinct she pushed the stroller in his direction. "Will you put these things away?"  
  
"Yes." He took them from her.  
  
Turning back her heart stuttered when she saw Jason and Brenna standing there watching her. Keeping her eyes on him she slowly walked back to them and in spite of her vow she felt the urge to cry.  
  
"Will you call to let me know you got home safely?" Jason forced the question out of his rapidly constricting throat.  
  
"I'll call every day if you want me too. And I'll take pictures of her every day and email them to you. You'll finally have to buy that laptop you've been avoiding." She attempted a smile.  
  
"God this is hard." Jason muttered.  
  
When he buried his face in Brenna's neck tears sprang to the back of her eyes. "Yes it is."  
  
Pulling back he stared into the eyes that were mirror images of his own. "I love you Brenna. Please don't forget that, don't forget me," his final plea was only a whisper.  
  
Destroyed by the words Elizabeth stepped forward and covered his hand with hers to form a unit. "I will never let her forget you. How can I? Your a part of her." Vow forgotten the tears began to fall.  
  
"She's so small, she might not remember," he whispered his concern.  
  
"She won't always be small, and we're not leaving forever. She'll see you again I promise you that."  
  
Sensitive to the mood Brenna began to cry and the sound tore at him. With a final kiss he abruptly thrust her at Elizabeth. Startled by the unexpected move Brenna reached out for him and cried harder.  
  
"I can't." Breathing hard he stepped back and covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
Elizabeth cuddled her distraught daughter and turned for the car. Tears blinded her but she kept moving until Nikolas was there.  
  
"Let me have her." Nikolas gently took Brenna from her. Ignoring the wailing baby he opened the passenger door and helped Elizabeth in the car, then opened the back door to settle Brenna. Closing the door he looked back at Jason who hadn't moved. He looked as devastated as Elizabeth did. No one seeing Jason now would ever accuse him of being unfeeling and because of that Nikolas' pity extended to him. Knowing better than to acknowledge him, Nikolas walked to the driver's door and got in the car.  
  
Nikolas started the car, reached over to put the car in gear then stopped. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Just go."  
  
Sighing at her stubbornness he put the car in gear, he hadn't even got the car up to speed when she yelled at him to stop. Nikolas immediately slammed on the brakes.  
  
"I'll be back." Elizabeth opened the door and ran back towards Jason. "I wasn't going to do this." She announced when she came to a stop a few feet in front of him. "But I have too. You have to know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
Elizabeth closed the distance between them and in a distinct change of pace she brushed a tear from his cheek. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," his response came on an exhale.  
  
Though the tears continued fall she moved forward and kissed him. His arms immediately came around her drawing her closer. The kiss was different then any before. It was still powerful but also bittersweet, it was the kiss of farewell.  
  
Breaking the kiss he rested his forehead on hers. For a long time they just stood there holding each other. Finally he hugged her once more then reluctantly let her go. Elizabeth's tears were falling as she slowly walked away. This time he couldn't watch them leave, so turning his back on her Jason reentered the courtyard.  
  
Shaken Elizabeth got back in the car. Brenna's cries had turned into sniffles by that time and she reached out towards her mother when she saw her. "Drive."  
  
Heart breaking for his friend Nikolas complied with her wishes.  
  
**Docks  
**  
Somehow, some way Jason made his way to the docks. The sound of water hitting the pylons gradually penetrated the fog of pain he was in. They were gone. His daughter and the woman he loved, the woman he would always love were gone, and all he could do was stand and look at the water.  
  
They loved each other, they shared a daughter and yet they weren't together. Why weren't they together? Because he was hurt and angry with her? Or, was it because of her fears about his priorities? And were either of those reasons good enough reasons for them to not even try to work things out? She hadn't asked him to change, she hadn't expected him to change, but he knew she would like him to. She hadn't asked him to come with them, but again he knew that's what she wanted. But how could he leave when his job was here, when his whole life was here? His identity was wrapped up with his job.  
  
That last thought nearly drove him to his knees. How could he think that? How could he believe it was true? He was more than his job, if he wasn't everything Elizabeth had accused him of was true. Hanging his head in disbelief, he wondered how had he let this happen.  
  
There was a time when he had used his job to identify himself but that was years ago, there was more to him now. There had to be more to him than then just his work, and there was. There was his family and his family was on their way to California, without him. In that moment it all became crystal clear to him. He needed to be there with them for as long as he could. More importantly he wanted to be with them.  
  
The decision he'd come too, the decision he had been struggling with all week, had finally been made and he was relieved. Now all he had to do was tell Sonny that he was leaving. Once Sonny would have encouraged him to go, now he wasn't sure what his reaction would be. In the end it wouldn't matter how Sonny reacted he was going to go no matter what Sonny said.  
  
Sonny walked down the steps and came to a halt when he spied Jason standing immobile by the water. Ever since his meeting with Elizabeth he had been haunted by her words. She was wrong and she was right at the same time. The truths she had pointed out were brutal to face especially for a man who was good with selective memory. Maybe it was time for him to take care of his family, all of his family.  
  
"Did they leave?" Sonny asked as he approached.  
  
"Yeah," Jason's reply was harsh.  
  
"We need to talk about that." Sonny took the first step to help.  
  
"What do you want Sonny?" Jason turned around and there was pain etched on his face.  
  
"You told me once that you considered me to be like your father. I need you to keep that thought in mind and listen to me now. You need to be with your family. Find Elizabeth and Brenna and go with them, get to know your daughter."  
  
Surprised by the unexpected words Jason remained quiet.  
  
"There was a time I needed you here, but we both know that time has passed. I won't fall apart if you let yourself live. For once you need to concentrate on fixing your own problems. It's time for me and Carly to learn how to fix our problems without you." The words were easier to say then he thought they would be.  
  
"Why are you saying these things?"  
  
"I've leaned on you too long Jason. Its time I let you breathe," Sonny explained. "You need to go to them. Don't think about business or how you think you need to help Carly or me. Think about yourself for once, and if you can't do that, think of your daughter. You may not believe me now but there will come a time when you hate yourself, and me if you don't take a chance and go to them now."  
  
Jason had barely let himself hope that he would get Sonny's blessing but it appeared he had. Because of that he felt closer to Sonny than he had in years. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Jason you once made the ultimate sacrifice and gave me your son to raise, let me try too," he choked up, "let me try to give you to your daughter."  
  
For the second time that day Jason felt himself tearing up. "When I go I won't just leave them if you call. If it's a real emergency I'll be here for you, but I won't just come every time you have a crisis."  
  
"It's about time you learned how not to answer the phone." Sonny smirked and held out his hand, which Jason immediately took.  
  
"You know what this means to me right?" Jason asked his mentor softly.  
  
"Go." Sonny ordered, then unwilling to say goodbye to his friend he turned and quickly walked away.  
  
**Airport**  
  
_Good evening ladies and gentlemen we are ready to begin boarding of flight 1313 to San Francisco, with continuing service to Napa. Right now we'd like to have our first class passengers and persons traveling with small children board.  
_  
"That's us Brenna." Elizabeth tried to sound chipper and began gathering their things. She reached for the diaper bag but a man's hand got there first. It was a hand she instantly recognized and her heart leapt into her throat. "Jason?"  
  
"Can I help?" Jason had been in such a rush to get here he hadn't had time to figure out what he was going to say to her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked breathlessly, her eye moved to the bag strap on his shoulder. "Are you flying somewhere?"  
  
"I hope so. I have family in Napa that I want to visit."  
  
Rocked, thrilled, concerned Elizabeth wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Let me come with you. I need to be with my daughter," he cleared his throat, "and you."  
  
"What are you saying?" She let him take Brenna from her when she began to squirm.  
  
"I'm asking you for a chance. Let me prove to you that Brenna is my priority," he saw the hesitation in her eyes. "Please."  
  
_Last call for flight 1313 all passengers should be on board or boarding now._  
  
When had she ever been able to say no to a please from Jason? "I can't make you any promises and I'm not going to ask you for any."  
  
"I'm only offering one. I promise you that no one is more important to me than Brenna."  
  
Faced with the matching eyes of her daughter and Jason, as well as her sudden rapid heartbeat and she knew there was could be only one answer to his request. "We better go or we'll miss our flight."  
  
Jason's smile was wide and the relief he felt was immense. He picked up her bags and headed for the attendant.  
  
"Do you even have a ticket?" Elizabeth trailed behind them with the stroller.  
  
"I bought one the day you told me when you were leaving. In fact I bought you one as well, they're first class."  
  
"First class suits me fine, how about you Miss B?" Elizabeth addressed her daughter who yawned hugely and laid her head on Jason's shoulder. "She really is thrilled." The parents shared their first easy laugh in years.  
  
"I can tell." Taking her hand in his they walked down the ramp to the plane.  
  
The flight attendant watched them go then turned to her coworker when she closed the door. "Nice looking family."  
  
**18 Months Later**  
  
"We'll be there." Nikolas hung up the phone.  
  
"We'll be where?" A woman asked from behind him.  
  
"How do you feel about returning to the states for a wedding?" He asked and took the glass of wine she held out.  
  
Mary looked around the French Villa they had been staying for the last two months. "I could handle that, I liked California."  
  
"The wedding was a long time in coming," he conceded then sighed heavily.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mary asked.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Nikolas?" She arched a brow in his direction and waited.  
  
"I'm Elizabeth's closest friend but for some reason she asked Luke to give her away instead of me." He shuddered at the thought.  
  
Mary smiled broadly at his sulk. "That could be a good thing, for the wedding. You know you shouldn't glare at the groom during a wedding, I hear that's bad form. And I doubt it's proper etiquette either."  
  
"I wouldn't glare," Nikolas felt defensive. "You just don't understand the intricacies of Jason and my relationship."  
  
"What intricacies? You don't like him but tolerate him because of Elizabeth. He doesn't like you but tolerates you for the same reason." She reminded him.  
  
"I see you still have a lot to learn about people from Port Charles." Nikolas responded with a mysterious smile and he was having fun teaching her.

**Author's Note**  
  
Well my little tale is now concluded. I hoped you enjoyed the ride and weren't disappointed too badly by the choices I made with it. To remain true to this version of characters that I created there was no way they could stay in Port Charles and have a fresh start. The only way they could accomplish that was by leaving. I tried to subtly show throughout the piece the problems they had communicating in certain places, in certain ways, so the decision to leave wouldn't seem abrupt. In the end, in order to breathe, they need to go so that's what I had them do.  
  
I also wanted to say to those people who mentioned it the inspiration for the name Brenna came from my niece. It's her name so in a very weird way I'm grateful to my brother, and you have no idea how much therapy I'm going to need after saying that.  
  
Anyway I hoped you liked it, and keep an eye out for some other things from me, coming soon to a computer screen near you.  
  
Steph 


End file.
